Outlaw - Born & Bred
by saxonspud
Summary: Casie Mallard is 12 years old. She's only ever know the life of an Outlaw with her Father. When her Father is Hung by the Sheriff in Valentine who holds a grudge. She has to try and make it on her own. Her first mistake is to try and rob the Dutch Van Der Linde Gang.
1. Chapter 1 - Goodbye Pa

She was 12. But acted more like 16. . She figured that sometimes happens when you have to grow up fast. Not that her Pa wanted her to grow up fast, but sometimes shit happens and you don't have a choice.

She hardly remembered her Ma. She was there, and then she wasn't. Then it was just her and her Pa. He said her Ma had gone to a better place. Not that hard really. Any place was better than Valentine. But Pa has gone to a better place now too.

Right now any place was better than Valentine jail.

Sheriff Curtis Malloy was a complete bastard she thought. Well at least he was to me, and to my Pa, come to think of it.

He's the one that pulled the lever when they hung her Pa last week.

Pa always said the law was scum. That was the best lesson he ever learned me she thought.

But Sheriff Malloy was the lowest scum.

He said he'd let me go this time after whupping me with his leather belt. But he said if he caught me again, he'd hang me like my Pa.

She didn't think they hung girls. But then her Pa always said she looked a bit like a boy. Pa always said that was an advantage. Not if some bastard Sheriff wants to hang ya it ain't she thought.

So now she was just waiting for the sheriff to cut her loose. Thats unless he decided to give her another whupping first.

The sheriff grabbed the kid by the scruff and chucked her out into the street.

"If I see you back here you little bastard, your gonna swing like your daddy" he said.

Her Pa always said that sometimes its best to say nothin'. So that's exactly what she did.

She looked at her clothes covered in mud and smelling like livestock. Still I can always get more. She thought, I still have Pa's pistol, well I hope so, If its still near the railtrack where I hid it..

She really wanted to spit in the sheriffs eye. She was pretty good at spitting. Like Pa always said, you have to try and do what your good at. For the last 6 moths that was mostly running from the law. Guess they hadn't done that too well. If they had Pa wouldn't be dead and she wouldn't be starving hungry.

Her whole body ached. The whupping she had got from the sheriff hadn't helped. If her Pa had been alive he would have whupped him right back. Or probably she wouldn't have got caught in the first place.

She started to walk to the railtrack, thats where she'd hidden the gun. She was gonna rob someone tomorrow. There were only 6 bullets in the gun, and she didnt have any more. But like her Pa said, you dont always need to use 'em, just have 'em there if needed. She only had 6 though and no money to buy more, so she'd have to be real careful. She'd probably need 'em more to hunt some food. She couldn't try stealing anything else from the store in Valentine, or she'd be in for another whupping, or she'd be joining her Pa in the better place.

She'd seen a camp just a ways past Valentine, watched the wagons roll in a few days before Pa was hung.

She was gonna try and steal some shit, but noticed a guard with a gun. She'd thought about it, and like her Pa always said, they only put a guard on if its valuable enough to steal. She didn't want to get caught again anyway. Her Pa always said keep your wits about you and never get into a fight you can't win. But kick up hell to get out of one.

Might have been why the sheriff whupped her, he wasnt to happy when she kicked him in the shins. Not hard enough though, lesson learnt, she was gonna kick harder next time, cos she just found out its kick or be kicked.

She finally made it to the rail tracks, looked in the ditch under the stone where she'd hid the gun. It was still there. And bullets were still in the chamber too.

Damn she was tired, too tired to hunt, couldn't steal anything from the store either that was too risky.

She could have tried begging, but her Pa always said that begging was the gutter. She thought about robbing the blind guy, he was always asking people for a dollar. Guess he couldn't tell the sheriff who stole it if he couldn't see who it was, she thought.

Tonight she just had to find somewhere warm to sleep. There were some plants up on the plain with berries on. They would have to do for tonight. Tomorrow she was gonna try an rob a wagon. She'd seen them go in to that camp that led up to the cliff. And every so often thay would bring one out and head into town.

She ended up sleeping in a goatshed, and left just as the sun was coming up. Got out before the farmer had a chance to find her. Damn she was hungry. Stomach hurt. Thats cos her stomach was empty. It'd been like that once before when her and her Pa had a bad run of luck. She hid behind a tree with a good view of the road. With a bit of luck there might be a wagon coming out of the camp today. She had her Pa's gun. It looked a bit dirty, but she was only gonna wave it at them to frighten 'em into giving her some money.

As she hid behind a tree she saw a wagon coming out the trees, from the camp, she scanned the road, no one else about, this should be, as her pa would've put it, "a piece of piss".

She pulled the scarf up over her face and ran into the road with her back to the waggon. She had done this loads of times before with her Pa. He always said do it like this, then they couldn't see that your face was covered until it was too late.

She crouched in the road and waited.

"Hey kid are you ok" yelled the old man.

I Just need to wait a bit, she thought.

"What we waiting for Uncle" said a woman

That was good she thought, if there were women, then they usually handed over the goods a bit quicker.

"Theres a kid in the road" he said.

"Are they ok" said the woman

"I don't know" he replied.

Now, she jumped up turned round and yelled

"Give me all your fucking money" she pointed the gun at the old man

"All of it, Right now before I blow your fucking brain out" she yelled.

"We're being robbed" yelled one of the women, shouting into the woods.

Before she could think a man on a horse came down the path where the wagon had appeared from. The horse nearly sent her flying, but not before the rider had grabbed her by the collar.

She turned round an bit him on his leg, she tasted salt. Good she thought that means I've bit him hard enough. The man let go of her and clasped his leg, at the same time screaming at her "You little bastard!"

She had to think fast, she ducked down and ran underneath the horse. It was risky just in case the horse got spooked, but it worked. She dipped her hand into the saddle bag and made a grab for what was in there, then ran like hell into the trees. As she ran her heart started to pound, she felt dizzy, that was because she hadn't eaten for days, probably should have eaten first, too late now.

As she ran, she looked up and saw a man with a rifle. she should have looked where she was going. Her Pa would have called her an Idiot for that mistake. This is gonna end badly, she thought. She was gonna be joining her Pa, sooner than she thought.

She felt something hard hit her face. The rifle butt, she seen that happen to someone else once when she had been out with her pa. She felt the blood running down her face, the last thing she tasted was salt in her mouth. My blood she thought, as she hit the deck.

She woke up wondering if she was dead. Wondering if she would be going to heaven or be burning in the fires of hell. She hoped the sheriff was wrong, cos he had told her she was gonna burn in hell, with her Pa. She opened her eyes, trees, she didnt think there were any trees in hell, at least not green ones anyway. If this was the better place that her Pa was always telling her about, she didn't think much of it, cos her hands were tied behind her back real tight and the ropes were cutting in. On the plus side, only her hands were tied. Big mistake who ever tied her up, she thought. She could just about make out someone walking towards her, a man.I'm fucked if that's the sheriff, she thought, he's gonna hang me for sure.

She felt someone grab her hair, and yanked her head bank.

"what you playing at boy, trying to rob us eh"

He was gruff and had blond straggly hair with a moustache. He smelt of tobacco and leather.

I'm not going down without a fight she thought. What was it her Pa said, kick up hell to get out of one. She wasn't in a better place yet, and she didnt really want to go there this soon. She brought her legs up and with a jack rabbit kick she aimed for the mans balls. Her Pa always said to do that if a man gives you grief.

"Fuck of you bastard" she yelled

he doubled over.

She heard someone laugh. "He got you good"

Now she saw another man coming over.

"Whats your name kid" he said

she got as much spit in her mouth as she could and let fly with it straight in his face.

"And you can fuck off too" she yelled.

"Bloody hell, you filthy little bastard" he yelled, he raised a hand to hit the kid.

She saw what was coming next and closed her eyes.

This is it she thought, I'm gonna be going to the better place now.

She whispered "Sorry Pa"

But the hit didnt come. Next thing she heard was a man saying "Wait...its a girl" the man laughed.

She opened her eyes and saw the man standing over her.

"Well ain't you just a little firebrand" he said.

He looked at the man who she had just spat at. "Bring her over here" he said.

She heard someone else say "watch yourself, she's a biter, she nearly bit through my leg".

The other man who had called her a firebrand was laughing.

She felt herself being picked up, so she started to thrash and kick her legs.

"Leave me alone you fucking pickshit smelling lawmen" she yelled.

"Sorry kid" he said.

She felt a searing pain on her face. That was the last thing she felt and heard.

She woke up, she didnt know how long she'd been out for. She expected to open her eyes and see the inside walls of the Valentine Jail. But she didn't. This wasn't Valentine jail, she was in a tent, laying on a wolf pelt.

She tried to move but her hands were tied above her head, her legs were tired together, and she had a piece of rag in her mouth. That's it she thought. I'm screwed or this is hell.

Her face was throbbing and the pain in her gut was ten times worse.

A man walked over and spoke to her "Now young lady, are you going to behave".

She thought for a moment. She hadn't seen this one. She had options here, she could nod and pretend to me nice, then run as soon as she could. She could nod, and see who these people were. She bet they were the law, so she needed to find out. Or she could try and keep fighting.

She didn't think option 3 was a good idea. She just hoped they weren't gonna try and molest her. Her Pa had warned her about men like that.

She looked at the man and nodded.

The man took the rag out of her mouth.

"what's your name" he asked. She tried to speak but nothing came out. That's it she thought, this is hell and they've taken my voice.

The man smiled and gave her a drink of water.

"lets try that again shall we" he said.

"I ain't tellin' ya" she said

Her Pa always said, never tell the law your name. And she didn't know if these were lawmen or not.

The man looked at her "Ok but no biting or spitting?" she nodded back at him.

"What about untieing me" she said.

The man looked at her. "Well here's the deal" he said."You tell me your name and promise not to try a run, and we'll untie you".

She narrowed her eyes. She didn't think that was much of a deal. Her Pa had always said, whenever things look bad hold out for a better deal.

The man spoke" How about we untie you, give you a bed for the night and some food, but you have to promise no biting, no kicking, no spitting and you wont run and you'll give us your name"

She thought for a minute and licked her lips. "Ok" she said. She figured if she had something to eat, she'd feel stronger and she could try and run off tomorrow.

The man cut the ropes. She rubbed her wrists were the ropes had cut in.

"Well?" he said.

"Casie" she said. Another man walked over and handed her a bowl of stew which she grabbed and started shovelling in her mouth.

"When did you last eat Casie?" he asked.

"Bout 3 days ago" she said, still shovelling food in her mouth.

The two men exchanged glances.

" What about your folks" he said.

She looked at him and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Are you the law?" she said.

Both men Laughed "No Casie, far form it" the first man said.

"you gonna turn me in then" she said "sheriff wants to hang me." She paused. "you got anything else to eat?"

The second man clicked his fingers and someone brought another bowl of stew and gave it to her.

She immediately started shovelling the food in her mouth. Don't know when I'll get another meal, she thought, so I better make the most of it.

The second man looked at her a concerned look on his face. "Why does the sheriff want to hang you?" he said.

She looked up. "Doesn't like me much, didn't like my Pa neither".

She continued shovelling the stew in her mouth. She stopped for a minute and rubbed her jaw.

She looked at the two men. "Did one of you two hit me" she asked. A third man appeared. "No Casie, that would have been me". She looked up and recognised him as the the man on the horse that she'd bitten. "Sorry bout that" she said "guess that makes us even".

The third man looked at the other two and shook his head.

The second man looked at her again "How old are you Casie?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes again."You sure you ain't the law?, you ask questions like the law" she said

The man replied "I promise you Casie, we're not the law".

"Well dont matter much" she said "cos I aint tellin ya, now wheres my bed, that was part of the deal".

"Don't you want to know who we are" asked the first man

"Don't mind" she said "I'm curious to know what your guarding though, with all them armed men about"

The second man looked at her incredulously "why do you want to know, Casie? Are you thinking of trying to rob us again".

She looked him straight in the eye. "Dunno, might, not robbing you wasn't part of the deal".

He looked at the first man and started laughing.

Casie wasn't laughing, she didn't get why they might think being robbed would be funny.

The second man looked at Casie " Well, Casie, my name is Dutch Van Der Linde" He pointed to the first man "This is Hosea Mathews" he then pointed to the man that Casey had bitten "And this is Arthur Morgan".

She just nodded. Looking distinctly unimpressed.

Dutch looked at her "Casie, the reason we have guards is because we're outlaws"

She looked a bit more interested "Bit like my Pa and me then, now where can I sleep." she said.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Good Horse

Casie was shown to the bed where she had been tied. She touched the wolf-pelt. It was soft and warm. She sat on the bed and looked through the tent opening. The three men were standing there looking in the tent.

She got up and closed the tent flap. "Perverts" she said. Loud enough for them to hear.

She laid down on the bed. This is risky, she thought, but she was exhausted. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept in a real bed. Let alone gone to bed with a full belly. She smelt her clothes. She still smelt of Goat shit, she thought. But she'd smelt worse than that in the last 6 months, so she laid down and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Outside the tent Arthur Morgan sat around the table with Dutch Van Der Linde and Hosea Mathews. They all exchanged looks on hearing her last comment from inside the tent.

Arthur shook his head "She sure is a piece of work, that one" he said.

Dutch laughed "She ain't a great deal different than you were at that age, as I recall"

Arthur frowned. "I sure as hell didn't go around biting peoples legs and kicking people in the balls" he said. He grinned " was worth getting bitten just to see Micah's face when he go kicked, he sure as hell wasn't expecting that".

Hosea glanced at the tent. "Poor kid, reckon she's had a rough ride. But she's one tough cookie".

Arthur looked at Dutch. "You don't reckon her dad was an O'Driscoll do you, she said he was an outlaw"

Dutch glanced at the tent. "I doubt it, sounds like her father was on his own, just trying to keep his kid fed. Colm O'Driscoll was never one to let kids tag along" He said.

"And we are?" said Arthur.

Dutch looked at him. "You know what I always say, we shoot those as need shooting, save those as need saving, and feed 'em as need feeding. If you ask me that kid needs saving and feeding. The question is does she want to be saved?"

Hosea looked at Dutch, "I've a feeling the answer to that is no" said Hosea.

Casie woke with a start. Remembering the events of the previous day, she ran her fingers across her cheek. Yep, she was definitely going to have a shiner. She still had some blood crusts on her nose which she rubbed of with her sleeve.

She was still convinced they were the law. Well they wouldn't say if they were. They were probably bounty hunters or something. What an idiot she'd been letting slip her and her Pa were Outlaws. The bastard sheriff in Valentine may hate her, but she was pretty sure that there was a bounty on her and her Pa's head in West Elizabeth after they stole those horses in Strawberry a couple of months ago. That's a point she thought, didn't matter if they were outlaws or law-men, they would still have horses. She could steal a horse and be away before anyone caught her. Would serve 'em right the perverts for tieing her up and then peering in the tent when they knew she would be sleeping. She should count her lucky stars she didn't get molested in the night.

If she stole a horse, she could sell it to pay for a new revolver, since these arse-wipes had probably nicked her Pa's gun. That's the thing she was most annoyed about was losing her Pa's gun. Its the only thing of his she had. Well apart from the ring on the chain around her neck. That had belonged to her Ma, but as her Pa had given it in the first place, she figured it was kind of like having something of his.

Casie quietly crept to the tent flap and opened it to peek out. The sun was only just rising, it looked pretty quiet. She crept across the camp to where the horses were hitched. Being careful not to spook 'em. She looked down the path, she couldn't see a guard. It was now or never. She looked at all the horses. That white one was nice, it would fetch a good price, even if it had no papers, she reckoned she might be able to get twenty dollars for it. That would get her a gun, some bullets and probably a hot meal.

She crept over to it and stroked its neck. She had one last check, coast was clear. She unhitched it jumped on its back and kicked it on. It went almost from a halt to a gallop. This was a fine horse she thought. The horse hadn't gone more than about 20 yards when she heard a shrill whistle. The horse immediately reared up and turned sending her flying as she landed on her back with a thud.

She lay there for only a second, "Crap" she said under her breath. Casie scuttled to her feet, but not fast enough as she heard the whoosh of a lasso then it tightened round her, sending her flying back to floor with another thud. Without a moment to think, she was already being tied up "Fuck off you mother fucking cow-son-of-a-bitch" she screamed. "Fucking perverts, let me go".

Arthur picked her up and held her by the arms, she turned her head and tried to bite his arm, but not quick enough as he quickly move his other are around her neck to put her in a headlock.

"Let me go you cock sucking pervert" she screamed and tried to kick him.

He carried her back to the tent in the centre of the compound. Dutch Van Der Linde walked out of tent and stood in front of her.

"So you thought you would steal my horse, that's a mighty fine way to reward our hospitality isn't it?" He said.

"Let me go you mother fucking son of a whore" She screamed.

The man who she had kicked in the balls the previous night walked up "I like her he said, she's got spunk". Arthur looked at Micah, not releasing his grip "Shut up, Micah".

Dutch laughed, "now then boys, lets not encourage her".

"Arthur" he said "let her go, I'm not sure I can stand much more of the foul language coming from her mouth".

Arthur threw her on the floor, releasing the ropes as he did. As she landed Dutch put his foot on her arm, applying just enough pressure stop her from getting up.

Casie turned to look at him with rage in her eyes. "Get off my arm you..." He glared down at her, "Don't you dare let another cuss come out of your mouth" he growled. "Least of all directed at me". He pressed a little harder with his foot.

"Get off, you're hurting me!" She screamed. "Yes I am" he replied calmly. "And I will until you start behaving like a human being and less like a feral cat!".

Casie lay on the floor still raging, trying to calm her rage, she knew this law-man wouldn't let her up and till she did. Dutch released some of the pressure and offered her a hand "Don't even think about biting me either" he said, softening his look just slightly. She took the offer of his hand, and he released his foot. Once she was on her feet she snatched her hand away.

She straightened her clothes and glared at him.

"I want my Pa's gun, then I'll go".

Dutch looked at the girl, Micah was right, she had a helluva lot of spunk. But he thought that may well be her undoing.

He walked back into his tent and came out with the gun. He doubted that it would fire.

Dutch handed Casie the gun, she took it and shoved it in her trousers.

"Here, take this" he offered her a ten dollar bill.

She gave him a filthy look "Keep ya money, Law-man, I ain't no charity case" she said, and walked down the path out of the camp.

Arthur looked at Dutch and shook his head "That kid is gonna come to a sticky end, if she ain't careful" he said.

Dutch looked as the small form disappeared out of view.

"Not if I have anything to do with it" He said.

Dutch asked Hosea if he would head into town to see if he could find out any more information on the kid. So after a short while he headed into Valentine.

He made a few discreet enquiries and returned back to to camp.

"Well that was an interesting conversation" he said to Dutch as he sat down.

"She was right about the Sheriff" he said "He really doesn't like her."

Dutch looked at Hosea "What did you find out?". He asked.

Hosea began. "Her fathers name was Jessie Mallard. Name didn't ring any bells with me. He was hung as a horse thief",

Dutch laughed "Figures, she just tried to steal The Count"

Hosea raised his eyebrow "I bet that didn't end well"

"At least we know she has a good eye for horses" he laughed. Go on then, what else?

Hosea continued "she's 12 years old..."

"Only 12" exclaimed Dutch "Where the hell did she learn the language that came out of her mouth this morning"

Hosea raised his eyebrows "Anyway, they couldn't pin the horse theft on her as well, so much to the sheriffs annoyance she walked. Couple of days after her father hanged, she was picked up trying to steal food from the general store. Chucked her in jail for a couple of days, gave her a good beating then kicked her out. Which is when she tried rob us."

"Well after it all kicked off here this morning she asked for her fathers gun, I offered her ten dollars, which she refused and she marched off." Dutch said.

He continued, "she's got a gun, that probably wont fire, and no money. I'd wager, give it a couple of days and she'll end up back in Valentine jail. I'll have the boys keep an eye open in Valentine, just in case.".

Dutch's prediction wasn't far off. Three days after she walked out of the camp, Micah and Javier were in Valentine in the Saloon when they heard it kick off in the street.

The store owner grabbed Casie and chucked her out the door. Get out of here you little thief he yelled. Unluckily for Casie, the sheriff was standing right outside.

Sheriff Curtis Malloy glared at her "You again".

"I ain't done nothing wrong, I got money" she screamed.

"No Doubt, he yelled "but I can guarantee you stole it off someone else".

Casie tried to run but the sheriff landed a boot in her ribs. The kick lifted her enough for her to land on her back with a thud. She lay there gasping for breath for what seem like an eternity as her chest felt like it had burst into flames. "Leave me alone, you son-of-a-bitch". She croaked.

The sheriff grabbed her by the shirt collar and lifted her so that her feet were about a foot of the ground. He hit her 3 times round the face with his fist.

"You're coming with me you little shit" he growled.

He dumped her back on the ground, face down and grabbed her wrists as he tied them together.

"I warned you he said." The deputy gave her another kick in the ribs for good measure.

She heard a crack as it broke her rib. This time the pain was too much and for Casie the whole world went black.

Micah and Javier watched the scene unfold.

Javier looked at Micah "ouch, that was a bit harsh"

Micah felt a bit sorry for the kid, he'd been in similar situations, but not when he was 12.

Javier looked at Micah. "You gonna go tell Dutch" He said.

Micah laughed. "Gonna handle this one myself, that kid reminds me of me, so Uncle Micah is gonna retrieve his niece".

The sheriff dragged the unconscious Casie to the jail house and chucked her in a cell.

He sat down in his chair and looked at the kid. This time he thought, she's gonna hang.

Casie was cold then she realised. She wasn't cold, it was the stone floor of the jail cell that was cold. Apart from her chest, that was on fire. She wondered if this is what hell felt like.

For the first time in ages Casie just wanted to cry. Everywhere hurt, she daren't move, this pain hurt something fierce. For the first time in her life Casie was scared but like her Pa always told her, never show 'em your scared even though you are. When she watched him hang, he just smiled at her, even though she thought he must have been scared. That was until his tongue lolled out his mouth and his eyeballs nearly popped out their sockets.

The pain took hold again and everything went black.

Micah walked into the jail house, and bent over the sheriffs desk.

"I'm here for the kid." He said.

The sheriff didn't look up. "Kids not going anywhere, except to the end of a hangman's rope" he replied.

Micah sighed "Don't know what I'm gonna tell her family then"

This grabbed the sheriffs attention "Family?"

"Yeah" said Micah "Father ran off with the kid a few years ago, been looking for her ever since, heard he'd been hanged so guessed here was a good place to look".

The sheriff glanced over at the kid laying on the floor in the cell.

He looked back at Micah "Twenty Dollars and you can take her off my hands"

Micah reached into his pocket and chucked the money on the desk. The sheriff tossed him the keys

"Go on" he said. "Before I change my mind"

Micah walked out the jail house carrying the kid. Javier had already bought the horses over, just in case they needed to beat a hasty retreat.

Micah laid the kid over the front of his saddle.

Javier looked at the kid, "is she alive" he said

"Only just" he replied "lets get her back to Dutch"

It didn't take long to reach the camp at a flat out gallop.

Micah figured that Dutch wouldn't be best pleased if he handed over a dead kid. If she was gonna die, it was best that she did it on someone elses watch.

He picked her off the horse walked over to Dutch's tent

Here ya go Dutch" he said. "Present for ya".

"Micah" he exclaimed "What the hell..."

"Bought her off the sheriff for twenty dollars, she's pretty beat up" he said

Micah wasn't wrong.

Dutch beckoned to Micah to put her in the tent, where she had slept a few nights before.

"Miss Grimshaw" he called "Can you look after her please."

Susan Grimshaw took one look

"Mr Bell" she said "please put her on the bed, I'll take it from here."


	3. Chapter 3 - Fear is the Key

Casie wanted to open her eyes, but she was afraid that if she opened them the pain would start again. It still hurt, it hurt like hell. But it didn't feel like her chest was on fire. Her throat though, that was another thing. It felt like a desert. Dry and parched. She tried to find some spit in her mouth to lick her lips. But there wasn't any. Her face still throbbed from the punch that the sheriff had given her.

She felt a hand on the back of her head. She figured it wasn't the hangman's noose as she was laying down. She forced her eyes open. It was light. She squinted.

A black lady held her head and was holding a cup to her lips. She tried to say something, but no sound came out. She took a deep breath, and winced. That hurt. But not as much as before.

She looked at the black lady. Her Pa had always said it don't matter about the colour of the skin, its what's on the inside that counts.

The woman smiled at her. "Its OK" she said "your safe now".

Her head was lowered back onto the pillow.

She felt the fur pelt beneath her hands and tried to move her weight slightly, but couldn't help let out a groan as a stab of pain went through her chest.

"Easy" the woman said.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement on the other side, she looked. Another woman. Older. She put a cold cloth on her face. She remembered the punches just before the last kick when she'd heard the crack. She brought her hand up to touch her face. The woman slowly clasped it and lay it back down next to her.

"Its fine" she said.

Casie put her hand to her chest. She moved her hand around to try and find it, but it wasn't there. Ma's wedding band. Gone. Taken. She tried to getup. Pain, searing through her body. Then a hand slowly pushing her back down to lay on the bed. She closed her eyes. Need to rest, she thought. Then the realisation came, my boots, some bastard has stolen my boots.

Her Pa always said if someone stole your boots, it was because you were on your way to meet you maker.

She did think it strange that someone would steal her boots, there weren't many people that they would fit.

She opened her eyes and looked at the black woman. This time she managed to talk.

"Who are you, where are my boots" she croaked.

"My name is Tilly." she said as she stifled a laugh.

"Miss Tilly, control yourself" the other woman said.

"Sorry Miss Grimshaw" She said.

She looked at Casie. "Your boots are in the corner. They're fine"

Casie swallowed getting her voice back "My necklace" She said "The fucking sheriff stole my necklace".

Miss Grimshaw stood up and looked Casie in the eye.

"Don't worry dear, we'll get it back for you" with that she stormed out the tent.

Tilly looked at Casie. "Don't worry none, If Miss Grimshaw says she'll get it back, she'll get it back".

Tilly poured something from a bottle onto a spoon and tilted Casie's head again. "you need to have this" she said.

She swallowed the liquid. It tasted foul.

"Jesus what is that" she asked.

"Its Medicine, it will help you heal"

Casie laid he head back down. Her Pa always said that medicine was only any good if it tasted like the arse-end of a goat. Casie guessed the medicine was probably pretty good.

She closed her eyes, and drifted back to sleep.

Susan Grimshaw stormed into Dutch's tent.

"Dutch?" she said "you really need to do something."

Dutch looked at Susan, "What's the matter".

"That damn sheriff, not only did he beat the poor child up, but he stole off of her too".

Dutch stood up, "What did he steal."

"Apparently she said, "a necklace, keepsake I think. We really need to have words"

"We most certainly do" he said. "I will deal with this personally in the morning."

"Thank you Dutch" she said and returned to her tent.

The next time Casie woke, it was dark, except of a lantern hanging from the ceiling. If you could call it a ceiling. She thought you couldn't actually see it. But she knew the lantern wasn't floating in thin air, so it was up there somewhere.

She looked where Tilly had been sitting. There was a different woman there now.

"Tilly?" she said.

The woman spoke in a gentle voice.

"No, Miss Tilly has gone to bed, I'm Mary-Beth" she said.

"Do you need a drink".

Casie nodded.

Marie-Beth tilted the young girls head and put the cup up to her mouth to drink.

Casie was confused. All these different people, who were they. She thought she was in the same place where she'd been a few nights ago. Or at least before she'd had the run in with the sheriff. She wasn't sure how long she'd been laying here, and if that law-man was here, she had to get away.

She thought for a minute.

"Is there anything to eat" she asked.

Mary-Beth smiled. "You must be feeling better, I'll go find you something".

As soon as she left Casie tried to sit up.

The pain always took her breath away, but she was determined. No Law-man was gonna take her to Strawberry to be hanged.

She swung he legs over the side of the bed and slid to a standing position. A burning stab of pain shot through her chest, almost taking her breath away. She slid her feet into her boots, and walked to the door, letting the edge of the bed help to support her. I've got to fight through this pain, once I get out of here I'll find somewhere to lay down. She staggered out the tent, trying to be quiet and holding the side of her chest with her hand. The effort was exhausting. She made it half way across the camp, then her knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

Casie tried to catch her breath, she just needed a few minutes then she'd get up and try again. Her lungs felt like they were on fire again.

Arthur Morgan couldn't sleep. He got up and looked out of his tent.

"What the hell?"

He saw Casie dropped to the floor. On her knees trying to catch her breath.

He ran over.

"I don't think you should be out of bed, kid" he said.

He gentle picked her up and carried her back to the tent.

At the same time Mary-Beth came back with a bowl of stew,

"I thought you were supposed to be watching her?" he said.

"Sorry Arthur, she said she was hungry, so I went to find her something to eat"

Arthur sat Casie on the bed and pulled off her boots. He touched her face.

"That sheriff sure did a number on you, didn't he" he said.

Casie looked Arthur straight in the eye."I ain't gonna let you take me to Strawberry to be hanged" she said " I just ain't. You can tell that to your boss an' all" she said determinedly.

He shook his head "Honestly Casie, no one is going to take your to strawberry and certainly not to be hanged."

He took the stew off Mary-Beth the looked at Casie.

"Do you want this?" he asked.

Casie nodded.

"Shame, I would have had it otherwise"

He handed her the bowl of stew and sat next to her on the bed whilst she ate it.

Once she had finished he took the bowl.

"Now get into bed and get some rest." He said

She lay down on the bed and he put a blanket over her.

"Now am I gonna have to sit here all night to make sure you don't do anything stupid? He asked.

She shook her head, and closed her eyes. In a few minutes she was asleep.

Arthur looked at Mary-Beth,

"You might as well go to bed" he said.

"What about you?" She asked.

Arthur laughed. "I'll sit with her for a bit just to make sure, but I don't reckon she's going anywhere".

When Arthur got up that morning, he went straight over to see Dutch.

"You know she tried to walk out of here last night" He laughed.

"What! I thought the ladies were watching over her?" he exclaimed.

"She asked one of them for some food, and when they went to get it. She tried to walk out. Only got about 20 yards before she collapsed".

Dutch shook his head. "Who Found her."

"Me" Arthur replied "Put her back to bed" He paused "She's convinced you're a law man and you're gonna take her back to Strawberry...to be hanged".

Dutch shook his head. I have an errand to run this morning. He thought for a bit. "I'll have a chat with her when I come back"

Arthur sucked the air in through his teeth "Not 'The Chat'" he said.

Dutch smiled "The very same".

"Christ" Arthur said. "Go steady. It scared the crap out of me and I was nearly 16, she's only 12, poor kid"

"She's a different kettle of fish, Arthur. If she's gonna stay with us, she needs to know how we run".

Dutch got up and headed to the horses to go and run his errand.

Dutch arrived in Valentine and hitched The Count up outside the general store. He walked through the door and approached the counter.

"Morning" the store owner greeted him. "What can I do for you this morning"

Dutch leaned forward. "A friend of mine came in a few days ago, and I believe you may have something that belongs to her!"Dutch glared at the store owner "she came in here with some money, to pay for her goods, but you chucked her into the street and called her a thief" He leant further forward."Now she doesn't have the money, so I'm stood here wondering, who the thief was!" he growled.

The store owner gulped and felt under the counter. Dutch immediately placed his hand on his gun, just in case.

The store owner put five dollars on the counter "here" he said.

Dutch smiled "Thank you, now I need to buy my friend some new clothes. I'm sure you can hazard a guess what size she is by the way you man-handled her!" he said.

Dutch pointed in the catalogue and picked out what he wanted. The shop keeper hurriedly put the garments on the counter.

Dutch glared at the shop keeper, picked up the clothes and slid the five dollars back across the counter. "That should cover it he said "keep the change" and he walked out the shop with about fifty dollars worth of clothes.

The shop keeper cursed and put the coins in the register.

Dutch returned to the camp in high spirits, He jumped of The Count and strode across to Casie's tent.

Casie was sitting up in bed. She was feeling a bit better. The feeling that her chest was on fire had subsided with only a sharp pains in her side every now and then, she wondered if the vile tasting liquid was the reason why. Every so often Tilly, or Mary-Beth popped in to see if she was OK, or if she needed anything. She'd listened to what Arthur had said last night, but she still wasn't 100% convinced.

Dutch entered Casie's tent and as he walked in she saw her whole body tense and her heart start pounding. He sat on the side of the bed.

"What are you afraid of Casie?" he asked.

"I ain't afraid" she said.

He looked at her "Oh I think you are! You think I'm a law man going to take you to be hung"

Her heart started beating harder, normally she would swear and cuss and that would get it under control, but she knew if she swore or cussed at him she'd be in more serious trouble than she had been in with the sheriff.

Dutch leaned forward and put the palm of his hand gently on her back. She gasped and screwed her eyes shut. This is it she thought.

"You feel that Casie" he said, "you feel your heart beating so fast that its nearly exploding out of you chest?" She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked into her eyes.

"That's fear Casie, you need to embrace it and accept it."

He took his hand away from her back and grabbed her hands and held them tight.

"Now Casie, I'll ask you again What are you afraid of?"

Casie looked him in the eye "You!" she said.

He studied her face. "What else?" He said.

She swallowed "Everything" she said and looked down,

He lifted up her chin until she looked at him "Good girl" He said, "now we have something to work with".

He let go of her chin and put his hand where here heart was.

"That pumping when you get scared, that feeling of butterflies in your stomach?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"That, Casie" he said "is what gives you the edge"

Dutch put his hand in his vest pocket and pulled out a newspaper clipping.

"Can you read Casie?" he asked.

She nodded "My Pa taught me my letters"

Dutch nodded "Good, read this" and he handed her the newspaper clipping.

She read it through slowly. It was about a bank robbery in Blackwater on the ferry.

He looked at her "My name is Dutch Van Der Linde, that was me" he said.

She looked at him eyes wide as saucers.

"Did you or your Daddy ever kill someone?" he asked

She shook her head.

"No I didn't think so, your daddy was a thief, but he wasn't an outlaw. An Outlaw will fight to the end, kill or be killed"

She looked at Dutch and swallowed hard.

He Smiled. "Now the question is Casie, do you want to stay or do you want to walk away? Its up to you?

She looked at him, her heart was pumping harder than ever now. She put her hand to her chest, where Dutch's hand had been a few moments ago.

"Can I stay?" She asked.

He smiled "It will be our pleasure to have you."

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" he asked.

She thought for a moment "Stay here?" she questioned.

Dutch laughed "I don't think so, up you get" He called out "Miss Grimshaw, get this child cleaned up and get her dressed in these fresh clothes, then bring her to my tent" he said.

Miss Grimshaw appeared and helped Casie off the bed and took her to the wash area to get her clean.

Half an hour later, Miss Grimshaw ushered Casie into Dutch's tent.

Casie was dressed in a smart pair of dark jeans a white shirt and a green waistcoat. She had a green bandana and a green stalker hat.

He looked her up and down.

"That'll do nicely, now Casie, come here and sit" He pointed to a chair.

"Now where did you get those boots?" he asked.

Her boots were her pride and joy, well they used to be, her pride and joy now was her new outfit.

She looked at him "I stole them Sir" she said.

"No No, Casie, its not sir its Dutch, and if I may say, you have a fine taste in boots" he smiled.

"Now come with me".

Dutch ushered Casie towards the horses, his hand on her shoulder. The top of her head barely reached his chest height.

He pointed to The Count. "Now this is my horse, the one you tried to steal the other night. We have an unwritten rule, you never take someone else's horse unless they say you can...is that clear?

"Yes s..Dutch" She said.

"Good" he unhitched The Count mounted the horse, then grabbed hold of Casie and swung her up behind him. A sharp pain went through her chest, she winced slightly but didn't say a word. She hoped he hadn't noticed. But she suspected he had.

"Not too sore I hope" he said.

"Its fine" she lied

He grinned to himself, spunky little devil he thought.

"Hold on tight" he said, he spun the horse round and they galloped off.

As they were galloping along he said to Casie."Do you know where we're going Casie?"

She shook her head "No Dutch".

Well he said, "we're going to Valentine to visit your friend the sheriff"

She felt like throwing up, and her heart started beating faster than it had ever done, even when Dutch had told her about being an outlaw. She gripped a bit tighter.

Dutch felt the change in Casie, He knew there was a possibility that she could spill her guts, but hoped she was made of sterner stuff.

Dutch reined in The Count slightly and they slowed to a trot, he turned round to look at her.

"Are you scared Casie" He asked.

Her voice was quieter now "Yes Dutch, I'm scared" she admitted.

"Well don't be" he said gently. "The sheriff is a bully, a bit like the store keeper. All those clothes you're wearing, I got for five dollars, the five dollars that the store keeper stole from you."

Dutch felt Casie relax.

He continued. "So you and I are going to walk into the Jail house and get your daddies gun and your necklace, OK?"

Casie Smiled "OK" she said confidently.

Dutch rode in to Valentine, with Casie sitting on the back of The Count. He rode straight up to the front of the Sheriffs office.

He jumped off the horse and lifted Casie off the back and gently placed her on the floor.

"Right Off we go" he said, "You open the door"

Casie took a deep breath, opened the jail house door and walked in with Dutch following closely behind.

Sheriff Malloy was reading he glanced up and saw Casie and started to speak

"You little thieving Bast..." it was then that he clapped eyes on the man standing behind her.

Dutch was proud of Casie, even when he'd started the tirade, she'd stood up straight and looked him in the eye.

"Sheriff Malloy, I presume" Dutch Glared at him.

The sheriff stood up, Yes I'm Malloy, who are you.

"I am Casie Mallards Guardian" He put his hand on Casie's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We are here to collect her property he said. Namely her fathers gun and her necklace. Which I think you have after detaining her last week".

The sheriff went in the drawer of his desk and pulled out the necklace and the pistol. He went to hand them to Dutch.

Dutch glared at the sheriff again.

"I suggest you give them to Miss Mallard Sheriff, after all the property belongs to her, not me"

Casie, right on queue, stepped forward and held her hand out.

She looked at the sheriff and she could see the rage in his face. Her heart beat a little faster, but she didn't falter.

The sheriff slammed the gun and necklace in her hand. She slowly put the gun in her trousers and slipped the necklace over her head.

She stared straight at the sheriff and without smiling she said "Thank you sheriff, and good day"

She turned round and walked out the Jail.

Dutch followed her out and as he closed the door, her legs gave way, and had he not caught her she would have fallen straight over. He picked her up and put her on The Count.

He looked at her "OK"

She nodded and smiled "Yes Dutch, I'm OK now"

"Good" he said. "One last call and then we'll head home"

He lead The Count down the street to the gunsmiths. Once the horse was hitched he lifted Casie to the ground.

"Come on" He said.

The unlikely pair walked into the Gunsmith.

Casie had never been in this shop before, it was floor to ceiling with different guns and shelves of ammunition.

The gunsmith looked at Casie's face, "That's a nasty looking bruise you have on your face Miss"

Dutch nodded at the gunsmith, "and we're about to ensure that it never happens again."

Dutch picked out a Schofield revolver silver with an engraved barrel and a pearl handle.

The gunsmith put it on the counter.

Dutch squeeze Casie's shoulder as before and said "go on, try it for size. She picked it up and it was surprising light, and it fit in her hand perfectly. She looked up at Dutch and smiled. It was the first time he had seen her properly smile.

Dutch said to the gunsmith, "we better have a holster for that."

The gunsmith searched under counter and pulled out a holster with a belt buckle.

Dutch looked at Casie. "Hand me your daddies gun" He said. She pulled it out of her trousers and handed it to Dutch. He laid it on the counter.

She looked at Dutch and started to speak. He put his finger to her mouth "Ssshh" he said.

He buckled the belt and holster on to Casie and put the new gun in it. He then knelt down in front of her and looked her in the eyes, he then picked up her daddies gun.

"This is your daddies gun" He said "This was who he was, it isn't who you are. That gun in your belt is your gun, it will define who you are, we need to give your daddy back his gun" he said.

For the first time she could remember tears came to her eyes.

Dutch paid the gunsmith and walked to the church yard where a plain cross marked the grave of her father. The soil was still quite soft so she dug a hole and pushed the old revolver into the soil and re-covered it.

Casie looked at Dutch and the looked at the grave. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Goodbye Pa" she said and turned to look at Dutch. He wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Can we go home now?" She asked. He nodded. He whistled for The Count and once they were mounted up, he headed the horse for home.


	4. Chapter 4 - This is Family

By the time Dutch and Casie reached the camp, the sun was beginning to set.

Casie felt exhausted, not just because her ribs were beginning to hurt, but because of the amount of adrenaline that had surged through her little body. Saying goodbye to her Pa, had been the hardest thing. She had always thought that if anything happened, she would always have his gun to remember him by, Now that gun was buried in the dirt.

During the ride back, she had hardly spoken at all to Dutch. She felt a little bad, as he had been so generous and kind. But, she thought also very scary. The strange thing was that although she was still quite scared of him, when he was around, she felt like she could do anything, like she was almost invincible. But one of the biggest things he had taught her was how to be honest with herself. She loved her Pa, but some of the things he said, she realised had only been said to try and make her feel better. She didn't think they were true at all. Like the not letting people see that you were scared. Like that worked, she thought, she certainly couldn't pull the wool over Dutch's eyes. She also wondered about what it would be like to kill someone. She'd only ever shot a gun once, and that was to kill a rabbit, and she'd done that with her eyes closed.

Dutch jumped off The Count and lifted Casie off the back. He thought she looked a bit pale, but that was only to be expected, he supposed. Confronting so many fears in one day, would be enough to take its toll on an adult, let alone a child. And he had to keep reminding himself that she was just that, a child.

"Come on" He said smiling. "If we're lucky we might get some supper, if they've left us any that is".

Dutch and Casie walked towards the table, Dutch had a hand on her shoulder, guiding her in the direction he wanted her to go.

"Is there any food left", he said, "me and this young lady are starving"

Miss Grimshaw looked at Dutch "Well that depends?" She said.

Dutch looked at Casie, then nodded towards Miss Grimshaw,

Casie looked at Miss Grimshaw and smiled. She scooped the necklace chain out of her shirt and held it up for Miss Grimshaw to see.

Susan Grimshaw laughed. "In that case, sit you both down and you can have some supper"

Hosea was sitting as a table with a bowl of Stew, Arthur was seated next to him. Both were surprised to see the change in Casie, from tearaway to young woman in a blink of the eye.

Hosea pointed at Casies new gun. "Thats a mighty fine looking gun you have there."

She smiled "Dutch bought it for me" She looked up at Dutch, then looked back at Hosea. "My Pa, needed to have his gun, so I didn't have one. But this one is mine!" She touched it with her hand.

Dutch shepherded Casie to a seat, and sat down next to her, as Miss Grimshaw put the plates of food in front of them.

Arthur pointed towards the gun with his empty spoon. "Have ya shot a gun before?" he asked her.

"Not at a person" she said seriously. The three men laughed. "I did shoot a rabbit once" she said "but I think I might have shut my eyes".

Dutch looked at Casie and winked "If you ask Arthur nicely, he might teach you" he lowered his voice slightly "He's a pretty good shot...but don't tell him I said so".

Casie went to speak, then realising she had a mouthful of food, stopped and swallowed. She looked at Arthur "Please would you teach me, Arthur".

Arthur smiled " Sure, I think that can be arranged."

Casie tried to stifle a yawn, she hoped no one had noticed.

Hosea shot Dutch a glance. Dutch nodded back at Hosea. He stood up and looked at Casie.

"Now Casie" he said. "I think its about time you got some rest, but before you do". With that he grabbed her waist and lifted her up onto the table. Still holding her steady he yelled. "Everyone gather round, I need to introduce you to our new family member".

A crowd of people gathered round, some she knew some she didnt.

Dutch boomed "This is Casie, she will be joining us".

Micah came over "Hey kid, how ya doin', I'm Micah" he said. She recognised him immediately as the man that she had Rabbit kicked in the balls. Dutch interjected. "Micah also kindly extracted you from the Jail House in Valentine"

Casie flushed and looked at Micah"Thank you...and sorry" she looked towards his crotch.

Micah roared with laughter "Don't worry about it, kid" he said " and if you need anything just come and see your Uncle Micah".

Arthur looked at Micah and rolled his eyes.

Several others came over and shook her hand or said hi, patted her on the back. Some she already knew like Tilly and Mary-Beth others she tried to remember their names. She recognised the man, who she had spat at. He still seemed a bit grumpy, even after she said that she was sorry. His name was Bill, but after he had left the group, Arthur had whispered in her ear and told her not to worry as he was always grumpy. She also recognised the old man in the wagon she had tried to rob. She was amazed that after all the horrible things she had done, that everyone was so welcoming. She thought she was probably going to like her new family.

After all the introductions were done, Dutch lifted her off the table and gave her a little shove in the general direction of her tent.

"Off you go," he laughed, "Get some rest. We have a big day planned for you tomorrow."

Casie went to her tent, at the door she stopped and looked over at Dutch and smiled. Then went into the tent and laid on the bed. She was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Hosea looked at Dutch, "What on earth did you do to that child?"

Arthur laughed "he gave her the talk"

Hosea shook his head "Dutch!" he exclaimed "I'm surprised she didn't run for the hills"

Dutch laughed "I've never met a kid quite like her, I think I'm going to enjoy this" He said.

Casie slept soundly that night. She was still fast asleep when the sun came up. The rest of the camp where milling around, doing chores and chatting.

Dutch looked at Miss grimshaw who was clearing away the empty bottles from the previous night.

"Good morning Miss Grimshaw" he said with a smile. She turned to look at him.

"Smile at me all you like Dutch Van Der Linde, you need to speak with your boys about cleaning up after themselves!" She scolded.

He tried to hide the grin on his face, but failed miserably. "Have you seen Casie this morning?"

"She's still asleep, poor child. Whatever you did with her yesterday, she's exhausted. And those injuries she's carrying won't have helped!"

Arthur overheard the conversation and the scolding that Dutch was being given and grinned. He walked up behind her.

"We all know your a saint, Miss Grimshaw, and you're the one that keeps this camp running smoothly

"Don't you try and sweet talk me Arthur Morgan, you're just as bad as the others." She said as she stormed off to dispose of the empty beer bottles.

Dutch looked at Arthur and laughed "I think you're losing you're touch! Now can you go and wake our new arrival. We've a lot to do today."

Arthur went into Casie's tent. He smiled as he saw her sleeping, dead to the world. He reckoned, well he knew, she'd had a few rough weeks before ending up here. He was kind of glad she'd tried to rob them, otherwise who knew where she may have ended up.

He tapped her leg. No response, she was proper dead to the world, he thought. He tapped it again a bit harder, and she started to stir.

As soon as she had roused herself, Arthur spoke.

"Are you gonna stay in bed all day?" he said, and smiled.

Casie sat up with a start and looked outside the tent and saw how light it was.

"Oh crap." She said. "What time is it?"

"Well you missed breakfast." He laughed and tossed her an apple out of his satchel which she caught easily with one hand.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, rather surprised at her dexterity, especially for someone who had only just woken up.

"You better eat that." He said. "We can't go out on an empty stomach.

Casie jumped off the bed and pulled on her boots.

She followed Arthur out of the tent.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her mouth half full of apple.

Arthur didn't have a chance to answer, as Hosea spoke.

"We're going into Valentine to buy you a horse." He said.

"Buy one?" Casie said surprised "Why don't we just steal one?"

Dutch walked out of his tent laughing "We don't steal everything" He said. "Only from people who are greedy and have much more than they need. Most people are like us, just trying to get by."

"And anyway" chimed in Hosea "If dutch can buy you a gun, then I shall buy you a horse." he said and smiled.

Casie stood there open mouth until Miss Grimshaw, who was still tidying up the debris from the previous night, looked over and said

"Close your mouth child, you're catching flies". Casie immediately closed her mouth and grinned.

"Thank you, Hosea" She exclaimed.

Dutch, Arthur, Hosea and Casie walked towards the horses.

Miss Grimshaw called out to Casie. "Have you eaten? You missed breakfast"

Casie looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Yes thank you Miss Grimshaw, Arthur gave me an apple".

"Good." she said "At least Mr Morgan can be relied on to have a grain of common sense, now if you see the sheriff, give him a kick from me."

Casie giggled and continued following the men.

Arthur looked at Dutch. "Losing my touch eh Dutch? I don't think so" he laughed.

As they headed towards where the horses were hitched, Dutch said to Casie.

"You can ride The Count today, and he nodded towards his horse"

Casie stared at Dutch "You mean… you mean you're giving me permission to ride your horse." She wanted to make sure, after all she didn't want to break the unwritten rule he had been so careful to tell her about yesterday.

Dutch smiled and nodded "Yes Casie, I'll ride behind, I want to see how you handle him, he's not an easy ride."

Casie swallowed hard. A little bit scared. This was a test. She hoped she would pass. She thought to herself, yes i'm scared, but thats a good thing. She kept on thinking this in her head as she approached the the white arab stallion.

Casie unhitched the beautiful white horse and gently stroked his neck "good boy" she whispered gently, she stopped stroking his neck and just held her hand steady on his neck for a few more seconds.

She gently mounted him, the stirrups were a bit long, but that didn't matter. She was confident. I can ride a horse with out stirrups. The horse started to throw his head around and whinnie, she gave him the reins and stroked his neck "Easy boy" she said.

Dutch looked on already impressed. Usually at this point the rider would be on the deck, or being galloped of with.

He looked up at Casie. "Ready for me to come up behind?" He asked.

Callie nodded.

The other two men mounted their horses at the same time as Dutch swung himself into the Saddle behind Casie. Both looked impressed with her ability.

Casie gently squeezed The count and pushed him into a fast walk, every so often she would pat his neck and give him words of encouragement. Once they were off the path that lead from the camp and on the main track to Valentine, Dutch whispered in Casies ear.

"We'd quite like to get to Valentime today!"

Casie pushed The Count on until they were at a flat out gallop. Everytime he threw his head around she would speak softly to him.

Once they reached Valentine she gently reined him in until he was back to a walk.

Once they reached the stables she jumped off and hitched him to the post and gave him a pat on the neck.

Dutch jumped down off the back of his horse and looked at Casie.

He smiled "Where the hell did you learn to ride and handle horses like that? He asked.

Casie shrugged " Don't know, I've been riding since I was five, just after Ma..." She didn't finish the sentence.

"Anyways." She said " I like horses."

The other two men looked at Casie, more than a little impressed.

Dutch tapped Arthur on the shoulder " Come son...We'll leave them to it. Meet us in the saloon when your done." He said as he gave a wave to Hosea and Casie.

Hosea put his arm on Casie's shoulder. "Come on lets find you a horse." He said.

Hosea and Casie entered the stable.

The Stable owner immediately recognised Casie, but made no comment. She seemed to have found some new friends after her fathers hanging, and they looked quite respectible.

"What can I do for you fine people today?" He asked

Hosea looked around the stable. "We're looking for a horse for this young lady." he replied.

The stable owner made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "They're all for sale, take your pick."

Hosea whispered in Casie's ear. "Go on."He said. "Pick whichever one you like the look of."

Casie look over all the horses. Some where very old, some, not in the best condition. She looked at a Morgan, Palomino. She ran her fingers over it, and then checked its mouth.

"How much is this one" she asked the stable owner.

"That one's a fine horse, in its prime, only about seven years old, that one will cost you fifty dollars".

Casie looked at Hosea, who nodded. She then turned to the stable owner. "I think you may be mistaken, this horse is closer to ten" she said "But I'll tell you what, we'll give you thirty dollars for it" she stood looking at the owner with her arms crossed.

Hosea was struggling to keep his mouth closed.

"Thirty five" the stable owner said, realising that the young girl knew a thing or two about horses.

Casie stared him in the eye, and paused for a moment " Deal, but only if you throw in a saddle and some treats" she held out her hand to shake on it.

The stable owner paused for a second then put his hand out and shook on the deal.

"Deal he said, come back in about half an hour and she'll be ready for you"

Hosea and Casie walked out the stable. Hosea looked at Casie and laughed. "I don't believe you just did that he said with a smile.

Casie just grinned as the pair made their way to the Saloon.

Dutch and Arthur headed for the Saloon. Dutch asked the bartender for a bottle and two glasses. As the bartender reached for the glasses a voice behind Dutch said.

"You'd better make that three".

Dutch spun around smiling "Josiah Trelawny, I'd recognise that voice anywhere" He said to the Englishman.

They grasped hands in a friendly handshake. Dutch grabbed the bottle and glasses and they went to sit down at the table where Arthur was already seated.

"Arthur, its good to see you." Arthur nodded. "Good to see you too, how are you?"

He was never quite sure what to make of Trelawny. He was always dressed like he should be coming out of a high society party, whether it was night or day. He stood out like a sore thumb in this cattle town.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"Well." Said the Englishman, he waited for Dutch to sit down. "I bring news of Sean"

Dutch looked at Trelawny "He's alive?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, in the hands of some bounty hunters."

Dutch looked at Arthur, "We need to go and get him". Arthur nodded.

"I guess Casie's gun lesson will have to wait."

Dutch nodded. "Go and get Javier and Charles, then meet us back here."

Arthur nodded and left the two men as he headed back to camp.

Dutch smiled at Trelawny, "I want you to meet someone"

"Who?" said Trelawny his curiosity peaked.

As if on cue, Hosea and Casie walked through the door.

Both of them grinning from ear to ear. As the pair approached the table Dutch looked at Trelawny.

"Josiah Trelawny I would to introduce you to Miss Casie Mallard." He Said.

Casie smiled at the strange man, "Pleased to meet you Mr Trelawny".

She held out her hand.

Josiah Trelawny took her hand and gently kissed the top of it "Miss Mallard."He said "The pleasure is all mine."

Dutch look at the pair of them still grinning. "So what have you too been up to looking so pleased with yourselves."

Hosiah laughed."This young lady has just managed to buy a fifty dollar horse for thirty five dollars with a saddle thrown in!"

Dutch looked at Casie "Well young lady, aren't you just full of surprises." He laughed and waved at the bartender.

"A beer over here for my young friend"

The bar tender frowned "isnt she a bit young?"

Dutch glared at the bar tender."Nonsense, either bring me a beer, or I'll pour her a whisky instead!"

The bar tender bought over a bottle, shaking his head.

Casie gave Dutch a look of surprise. "I've never had a beer before."

Dutch laughed. "There are a lot of things that you've done in the past few days that I doubt you have done before, and there will be many more to come.".


	5. Chapter 5 - No one gets left behind

Casie decided that she quite liked beer, although Hosea and Dutch didn't allow her to finish the whole bottle. She wasn't quite sure about Josiah Trelawny. She'd never seen anyone dressed quite like that before, or anyone talk like that either. But as Dutch and Arthur seemed to like him she guessed it was OK.

It didn't take long for Arthur to ride back to the camp and return with Javier and Charles. She hadn't really spoken very much with either of the other two men. To her, they seemed a little strange, they didn't speak much, or smile. But they weren't quit as odd as Mr Trelawny.

All four of them left quite soon after their return to Valentine. Which left just Hosea, Dutch and Casie, sitting in the Saloon.

Casie looked at Dutch and asked. "Where have they gone? They seemed in an awful rush"

Dutch smiled at Casie. "They've gone to get, one of the family".

"Who" she asked "Well, I guess he would be like another brother to you, his name is Sean." He paused for a second, allowing Casie to process the information. Dutch loved how she was so quick, and wanted to encourage her enquiring mind.

"Can't he bring himself home?" She asked.

Dutch laughed "Not really Casie, you see some bounty hunters grabbed him, so Arthur, Javier and Charles are going to grab him back"

Casie stared at Dutch, wide eyed. "will they be OK, I mean they won't get grabbed too?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine Casie, and in any case..." He paused. "The second unwritten ruled..." Casie looked at Dutch intensely, taking in everything he said.

Dutch continued "Nobody ever gets left behind. Which is also why we got you back from the sheriff".

Casie looked confused. "But I hadn't joined.." She paused, wanting to get the words right. "...the family yet."

Dutch gave her a reassuring smile "True, but I knew you would. Now" he said, changing the subject swiftly, "how about you show me this horse that Hosea keeps raving about!"

The unlikely trio left the saloon and walked back to the stables. As promised the stable owner had Casie's new horse ready and waiting. Casie lead the horse from the stables and presented it to Dutch.

"That's a fine looking horse" He said. "What are you going to call her?" Casie thought for a moment "Maggie" she said "It was my Mama's name." The two men exchanged glances. They would never really know how tough this kids life had been.

She looked at Hosea. "Thank you Hosea, I've never had a horse of my own before."

"Casie, your very welcome, and in any case, I should be thanking you, I learnt a great deal about horses today. If I ever need another horse for myself, I'll be sure to take you along to cut the best deal".

The three of them mounted up and started to head towards camp, taking it easy at first to allow Casie to become accustomed to her new horse. Once they reached the edge of town, Dutch turned to Casie. "Do you know how to get back to camp from here?" He asked. She quickly scanned around. "Yes I'm pretty sure I can find my way home." She replied.

Dutch nodded. "Good, lets have a race."

"OK" Casie replied, and with that pushed her new horse into a gallop.

Dutch laughed. "Hold on...I never said go!" She turned her head and laughed as she pushed her horse on a bit harder. With that Dutch pushed The Count into a gallop and chased after her. Hosea yelled after them both "Count me out, I'm too old for racing."

It didn't take long for Dutch to catch up with Casie and pass her. As he did he laughed. He was several lengths ahead and didn't see her cut off into the tree line. As he galloped the up the path to the camp, he looked to the hitching area to see Casie, sitting on her horse waiting for him. Grinning from ear to ear.

Dutch looked at her and laughed."I don't know how you managed that young lady, but I shall be very careful in future about challenging you to a race!"

The following morning Casie was up just after sunrise. She took her gun out of her holster and looked at it. She was slightly disappointed that Arthur wasn't around. She'd been hoping that he would take her out today and teach her how to shoot.

Casie walked out of her tent and saw Micah sitting at he the table. When she looked closer she noticed he had one of his pistols out and was examining it.

"Hi Micah" She said "what are you doing?"

"What does it look like!" he snapped. Then seeing the look of disappointment on Casie's face, he softened his tone slightly "I'm cleaning my gun kid." He said. He picked up the gun, spun it round on his finger with a flourish and deposited in his holster.

Casie looked at him open mouthed. "Can you teach me how to do that?" she asked hopefully.

Micah smiled. "What clean the gun?"

"No.." She laughed, "spin it like that".

"You better learn to shoot it first" he laughed.

Casie frowned."Arthur was going to teach me...but he's had to go rescue Sean." she paused for a second. "Would you be able to teach me, Micah".

"Well I wouldn't want to step on Arthur's toes. "He said.

Micah thought for a moment, that would really piss Arthur off, so why not!

"But as Arthur isn't here right now, I don't seem what harm it can do".

Micah ushered Casie towards the path out of camp. "Come on, there's a little clearing at the edge of camp. We can practice there." Micah grabbed a few of the empty bottles which were laying on the floor. "Plus we'll get in Miss Grimshaws good books for once if she doesn't have to clear up all these bottles" he said and winked at Casie.

Micah found a log and set the bottles up on it.

Casie drew her pistol from her holster and held it in two hands right in front of her face, and pointed it at one of the targets.

Micah laughed. "You'll never hit anything like that"

Casie frowned. "Why not?"

Micah thought for a moment. "Go on then try it. But remember to look at where you're shooting".

Casie close one eye, aimed and then pulled the trigger. The recoil knocked her back and her hands were forced up in the air. The shot, of course, missed by a mile, but, she did manage to stay on her feet.

Micah looked at Casie. "You see Casie the thing to remember is when you're firing a gun there's a likelihood that someone will be firing back at you." Micah pointed at a tree, "stand over their and watch. Casie moved position as instructed Micah stood in front of the targets drew both his guns and shot from the hip, hitting all the targets. Casie stood with her mouth open in amazement.

"How?" she asked, the only words that came from her lips. Micah beckoned her over. "Always shoot from the hip" he said. "Now draw you gun, but don't fire."Micah stood behind Casie and adjusted her stance. "Just draw and aim, draw and aim." He said. She did this about 10 times keeping the gun near her hip.

Micah looked at her. "Good he" said, "now your to come down here and do that every day. You need to strengthen your arm, then when its time you can shoot and your arm will be steady."

Casie looked at Micah a little disappointed, "but I didn't fire a bullet." she said.

Micah smiled, "no point firing if you ain't gonna hit a target" he said. "By the time your done, you'll be just like your uncle Micah, and you wont miss a shot." He winked at her. Now don't forget to practice.

She smiled "I wont."

When they got back to the main camp, Hosea called Casie over.

"Here" he said and handed her Twenty Dollars.

"What's this for?" She asked, taking the money.

"It's the money you saved me, when you cut the deal for the horse. Normally, anything we make, the camp gets a slice, but this is a gift, so you get to keep it."

Casie smiled "Thank you Hosea, I've never had twenty dollars before." She said and shoved the money in her pocket.

Hosea smiled to himself. He knew it was stupid, but he really had a soft spot for that kid.

On returning from the clearing, Micah resumed cleaning his guns. Taking special care with the barrel where the words 'Vengeance is hereby mine" were engraved.

Dutch walked over to Micah, frowning slightly. "Where did you take Casie this morning?" he asked.

Micah smiled. "Been teaching the kid how to shoot, seeing as Morgan left her in the lurch."

Dutch hesitated. He was glad that Casie was being taught so much around the camp, but he knew that sometimes Micah could be a bit of a loose cannon.

"Just be careful, Micah." He said. "She's young and very impressionable".

"She's a good kid, she'll be fine" he replied.

Micah thought to himself a really good kid, and with a bit of luck, one day she's gonna be just like me.

Casie looked at her gun, she so wanted to be able to shoot like Micah. She'd never seen anyone shoot like that before. She'd seen the odd dual from the safety of a shop or tucked behind a wall, but never anything like the way he had shot those bottles off of the log.

Casie slipped back out to the clearing. She needed to practice if she was going to be able to shoot like Micah.

She practised her stance, the started to repeat the lesson she had been taught earlier. Draw and aim, Draw and aim. She kept practising. Not just ten times, as Micah had said, but for about two hours. Eventually her arm was so tired she could hardly lift the gun out of its holster.

Casie headed back to camp. Everyone was milling around, doing chores or chatting. It looked like she hadn't been missed.

Pearson eventually came out with a new pot of stew. Everyone was going over to the pot and serving themselves. Casie grabbed a bowl and started to ladle some stew into it. Her arm was so sore that she wasn't able to hold the bowl and it dropped with a clatter to the ground. She winced, but before she had a chance to retrieve the bowl, she heard her name.

"Casie? What's the matter with your arm?" Dutch asked.

"I don't know" she lied, knowing exactly what the matter was. She'd probably strained it with all the practice she had been doing.

"Here, let me see" he said.

Casie walked over to where Dutch was standing and held out her arm.

Dutch gently put pressure on her arm trying to find which part was tender or injured. Finally he reached her biceps, and as he squeezed she flinched.

"What have you been doing?" he asked, more firmly.

Casie knew it was no good trying to lie to Dutch. She didn't know how, but somehow he always knew when she was not telling him the truth.

"I've been practising, with my gun, like Micah showed me" she said.

"Exactly how long did you practice for?" he asked.

Casie thought for a minute, she knew it was a long time "I'm not sure, until my arm started to ache too much".

Dutch laughed and rubbed her arm. "I think you maybe overdid it. You wont be able to shoot anything if your arm is to tired to even hold a gun."

Casie flushed, she realised how stupid she had been.

"Now go and see Miss Grimshaw. I'm sure she has something to ease it." He said and gently pushed her in the direction of Miss Grimshaws tent.

"And Casie..." She turned to look. "There's no hurry, there's a lot you need to learn, but you have to take it slow. No reason to try and run before you can walk."

Arthur returned the following day. Everyone in camp knew he was coming before he arrived as Casie and been sitting on the edge of the overlook, scouring the road for some sign of him. As soon as she saw the horses she let everyone know that she could see him and that he was returning.

As the riders came in to camp, Casie went running to meet them.

"Arthur Arthur" she cried "I missed you".

Arthur jumped of his horse and laughed, "I've only been gone a couple of days" he said as he tussled Casie's hair.

Sean looked down from the back of Charles horse "Are you going to introduce me to your new friend, Morgan" He said.

Arthur rolled his eyes "Sean, this is Casie Mallard, Casie the idiot on the horse is Sean Maguire, who managed to get himself captured by bounty hunters"

Sean jumped off the horse and held out his hand, "Pleased to meet you Miss Mallard" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Casie smiled and shook Sean's hand "They didn't hurt you, did they" she asked, a concerned look on her face. "Sean laughed "It takes more than a few bounty hunters to get the better of Sean Maguire. Now little Miss, I want to know all about you?" he said and put a friendly arm around her shoulder, as they all walked back into camp.

That evening there was a huge party. Casie was allowed to have another beer, and everyone sat around the camp fires singing. Casie listened to the stories that Sean was telling. Overly exaggerated by the young Irishman for the benefit of his young admirer.

Finally Casie was ushered to bed by Miss Grimshaw. As Casie got into bed she thought to herself. I think i'm really going to like my new brother.


	6. Chapter 6 - Big Trouble

A few days after Sean's return, Arthur, went storming into Dutch's tent.

Dutch only had to see the look on his face to know that he was furious.

"Arthur, what ever is wrong son?" Dutch asked.

"What's wrong! I can't believe you didn't put a stop to this!"

"Put a stop to what" Dutch asked "I really don't know what your talking about"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Micah, spending time with Casie, teaching her to shoot and god knows what else. You know what he's like."

Dutch sighed "Really Arthur, give the man a break. Anyway Casie seems to like him, they have some sort of bond, you weren't here and she wants to learn, she's a clever kid."

"Clever maybe, but definitely impressionable. He'll only go and get her into some sort of trouble, the kids got enough on her plate with everything she's been through."

"Well there's nothing to stop you from taking Casie out as well. Just don't make it into a competition." Dutch pointed to the other side of camp "She's not doing anything now, take her out. It'll give the pair of you a chance to bond, she likes you Arthur, and you haven't been around much since she settled in."

Arthur threw his hands up in despair and headed over to where Casie was standing.

"Casie" Arthur yelled "you wanna come out with me, I wanna see how your shooting is coming along."

Casie ran over to Arthur "Yes please." she said enthusiastically, "I haven't actually done any shooting yet, Micah said I had to get my arms stronger first. Do you think I'm ready to actually try shooting my gun?" She asked.

Arthur laughed. "Ain't much point having a gun if you ain't gonna shoot it. C'mon lets head out."

Arthur and Casie, rode a few miles south until they came to a spot with a ledge and some rocks. Arthur put some bottles out on the ledge, ready for them to practice. Casie stood and drew her gun at hip height.

"Is that what Micah has been teaching you?" He asked.

Casie nodded.

"Well that's OK" he said, "but sometimes you have change things around a bit depending on the circumstances."

"How do you mean?" she asked. Arthur thought for a second. "OK so when we went and rescued Sean, there were loads of bounty hunters and only Three of us. So we had to take cover before we started shooting." he said. "So we couldn't stand and shoot like that, let me show you."

Arthur took his gun out of his holster and ducked behind a rock. "So I'm using the rock for cover, and I'll bring my gun up at shoulder level and shoot. He shot one of the bottles off the ledge. That way I've got cover from any incoming bullets"

"Now you try."he said.

Casie ducked behind the rock. "now raise your gun, look at your target and squeeze the trigger" he said.

Casie gave it a try, and although she missed the bottle, her gun arm held steady.

"Try again" he said, "don't close one eye to aim, you've got to be quick, just focus on your target and shoot it."

Casie tried again and the bottle was shattered by the bullet.

Casie grinned "I did it, didn't I, I really did it!"

Arthur smiled. "Yes you did! Just remember not to over think it. What you did with Micah was good." He said. He didn't want to confuse her, plus he could also see the benefit of what Micah had been doing. Although he wouldn't admit it to Micah. "But you also need to think about what's going on around you. Then you can decide on how best to position yourself."

Casie ducked down behind the rock and let off another couple of shots, one missed and one hit.

Arthur smiled. "Just keep practising, we all miss occasionally, you just need to make most of 'em count."

After a few more shots, Arthur said to Casie. "Now lets see how you get on, from you horse"

Casie looked at Arthur in surprise. "When would I need to do that?" she asked.

"Well if you were being chased by law men for instance, you'd probably want to fire off a few shots, especially if their horses were faster than yours. So you need to be able to ride and shoot at the same time."

Arthur mounted his horse and galloped past the bottles, as he did he turned and shot one off the ledge.

Casie looked in dismay. "I'll never be able to do that." She said.

Arthur laughed "Sure you will, just believe in yourself. Start off trying it in a walk, then speed it up."

Casie mounted Maggie and tried it from a walk, the first two times she missed, but on the third she managed to hit a bottle.

"See" Arthur said. I knew you could do it. But lets call it quits today, we can always practice again tomorrow."

"Thanks Arthur, I cant wait, Dutch was right, you are a pretty good shot". They both laughed and headed home.

Dutch watch the pair of them as the came back into camp. Smiling and laughing together. Whilst he liked the fact that Micah and Casie had bonded, he was all too aware of Micah's crazy side. Dutch didn't mind that too much because he got the job done. If Arthur was his right hand man, then Micah was his left. But having Arthur and Casie bond, he thought, would be good for Casie. A stabling influence.

Lost in his thoughts Dutch didn't see Lenny come galloping into camp until he was half way to his tent.

"Dutch, Dutch" the young boy yelled, clearly out of breath. "They've go Micah, he's been arrested for murder...he's in the jail house in Strawberry, they're gonna hang him"

Arthur and Casie had walked across camp and heard the commotion.

"Here's Hoping" Arthur said.

"Arthur!" Dutch stared at him

"You know how I feel about him, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened." Arthur replied.

"Arthur, he's a good man."

Arthur turned to Dutch "I ain't saving him. Not this time." he then looked at Lenny "C'mon Lenny you look like you need a drink, I'll take you into Valentine."

With that the two men walked towards the horses.

Dutch stared after Arthur, He damn well would go and get him, he'd have words when they came back. Right now Lenny looked like he needed a drink.

Casie had watched in horror as Arthur had said he wouldn't save Micah. What happened to nobody got left behind, she thought. No, she wasn't going to let another person be hanged, especially not Micah. He had saved her once from the sheriff in Valentine, now she would save him.

She waited until everyone had gone to bed. Checking her gun to make sure it was loaded, she put some extra bullets in her pocket, just in case. She quickly scrawled a note and slipped it under Dutch's tent, then she sneaked to the horses. She found Maggie and led her through the path she had found when she beat Dutch in the race. Going this way, she would avoid anyone on guard duty.

Once she was out of the camp, she jumped on her horse and started the ride over to Strawberry. She pushed Maggie as hard as she dared. The roads were deserted, but the moon was full and bright. Casie was lucky that night, as she rode to Strawberry, she saw some wolves on a hill. When she used to ride with her Pa, if they came across wolves he would get out his rifle, just in case they attacked. On one occasion they did, and he shot one, which had frightened the others away. Other times they would see them, and if they had hunted or were feeding, the wolves would leave them alone. Tonight she saw the wolves and her heart started thumping in her chest. She knew she could point the gun and shoot at them, but whether the bullet would actually reach the target, she had no idea. As she came closer, she saw that they were feeding on a deer carcass. They looked up with bloodied noses, so she pushed Maggie on a bit harder. To her relief they just went back to their feeding, so she didn't have to put her shooting skills to the test.

After a few hours, Casie arrived in Strawberry. She knew the layout of the town, so she headed to the Jail house. The town was still quiet. Everyone mostly sleeping she guessed. She knew the Jail house., not that she had ever been inside and neither had her Pa. But she knew the cells were in the basement.

As she approached the jail, she saw the cell window. Casie hopped off her horse, checked that no-one was around and ran to the window.

"Micah" she said in an urgent whisper. Micah quickly came to the cell window and was more than a little surprised to see Casie standing there. He peered out the bars to see if there was anyone else with her.

"What the hell are you doin' here kid" he said in a hushed voice.

"I've come to get you out, I'm not gonna let them hang you" she said.

Micah laughed "You're a good kid. But you shouldn't have come all by yourself. But seeing as your here..." He pointed behind her. "See over there, see if you can grab that hook and put it on the bars."

Casie looked, and went and grabbed the hook. She could only just lift it, but she managed to slowly pull it towards the iron bars of the cell window. I probably would have taken an adult about five or ten minutes to attach the hook. It took Casie a lot longer.

When she attached the hook, she looked at Micah, realising how long it had taken her

"Sorry Micah, it took so long"

Micah looked at the kid, she was exhausted. He really didn't know how she'd had the strength to even pull the heavy hook.

"Don't worry kid, I ain't going anywhere."

"Now see the lever on that machine, you're gonna have to pull it down, then the chain should pull this window right out" he said with a smile.

Casie ran to the lever. She tried with all her strength to make it budge, but it wouldn't

Casie was distraught, she ran back to Micah, "I can't do it" she said, "I won't move, I'm not strong enough." Tears started to roll down Casie's face. "I don't want you to die, I don't want to see another person hang." She cried.

Micah put his hand through the bar and touched her face and wiped away a tear. "Don't cry kid, you better get out of here before someone finds you..go on git"

Casie heard a voice behind her. "Yes you better get out of here"

She spun around "Arthur, you came. You said you weren't going to."

Arthur knelt down and grabbed Casie by the shoulders and looked her in the eye "I came for you, not for Micah, but as I'm here now..." he looked towards the jail window.

"Casie" he said. "I want you to get on your horse and ride out of town and wait for us there."

"But I can help" She said, "I..."

"No Casie, do as Arthur says" Micah interrupted. "We'll meet up with you, I promise, now go."

Casie ran to her horse and jumped on and rode out of town, glancing back every now and then at the two men.

Arthur walked to the cell window.

"You gonna get me out then?" he asked.

Arthur glared at Micah "I am, but I'm doing it for her, not for you."

With that Arthur pulled the lever on the Machine and the cell window and half the wall came down with a crash.

As Arthur had expected, some Micah craziness occurred as they shot up half the town in an effort to retrieve Micah's guns and his horse.

Leaving a trail of devastation behind them the pair galloped out of strawberry towards the rendezvous point with Casie.

Casie saw the two men riding towards her, so she pushed her horse on to meet them.

"Oh Micah, thank goodness your OK."

Micah winked at Casie "Course I am kid"

Casie looked at Arthur "Thank you Arthur, I thought..."

"Yeah" he scowled, "I know what you thought. We better get back."

"Am I in trouble?" Casie asked looking worried.

"Trouble ain't the word for it." Said Arthur as he shook his head. He then looked over at Micah.

"Are you comin'."

Micah shook his head. "Reckon I'll stay away for a bit."

Casie looked at him "Are you gonna be in trouble too?"

Micah laughed "Yes kid, but I'm kind of used to it."

"Please don't stay away to long Micah, I'll miss you." she pleaded.

Micah put his hand out and tussled her hair. "I'll be back, don't you worry." And he turned and rode off down the track.

Arthur didn't say much to Casie as they started the ride back. She could see by the look on his face that he was cross. Eventually she broke the silence.

"I didn't think you were gonna get him out" she said. "I'm fed up of everyone I love dying"

Arthur felt a bit guilty, if she hadn't witnessed the scene back at camp, then this probably wouldn't have happened.

"Casie," he said "I'm only cross because I was worried about you. Nobody's gonna die. Well nobody except you, if you keep running off like that to save the world."

"Is Dutch angry with me" she said with a worried look on her face.

"Only because he's worried, you'll have to face whatever punishment he decides when we get back".

The pair rode back into camp around mid-morning. After they had dismounted, Arthur ushered her straight to Dutch's tent.

Casie was tired, she hadn't slept all night, but she thought, lets get the punishment out of the way first, then she would go to bed.

"Thank you, Arthur" Dutch said as he ushered Casie into the tent.

Arthur left and Dutch closed the tent flap.

"What were you thinking, Casie" he asked. "You could have been killed"

Dutch lifted his hand to scratch his head, and Casie dived on the floor and covered her head, ready for a beating. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she wailed.

Dutch took a step back "Casie?" he looked shocked.

Dutch walked over and gently but his arm round here and brought here to her feet.

"Casie, whatever is the matter", and then it dawned on him. Up until now, this is probably all the girl had ever known.

"No one is going to beat you Casie" He said gently. He guided her to the bed and sat her down.

Casie looked at him with wide eyes "You're not? Arthur said you were going to punish me."

Dutch smiled. "Maybe by making you do extra chores, or not allowing you to ride for a few days, but not beating you, that's not how it works around here."

Dutch looked concerned. "Casie, has someone beaten you before?" he asked.

Casie nodded her head. "But it was always my fault."

Dutch held her hands in his "Tell me Casie, who and why was it you're fault?"

Casie took a deep breath "Pa used to, when I got stuff wrong, he said it was the only way I would learn."

Dutch was angry, but he tried not to show it. "How do you mean Casie, got stuff wrong?"

Casie thought for a bit "Well one time, I didn't get a very good price for some horses we stole. Pa was angry 'cause he said we needed the money. He beat me and wouldn't let me eat for two days. It worked 'cause next time we got more than they were worth." she said stoically.

Dutch decided he had heard enough about her father.

"What made you think you had to go to Strawberry to get Micah?" he asked her.

"Well Arthur said he wasn't going to go, and you said nobody gets left behind, so I thought I'd go get him instead." She continued. "And I didn't want to see anyone else hanged, or have anyone else die that I care about."

Dutch sighed. "And nobody would have got left behind, Casie. Arthur would have gone, I would have told him to, its just sometimes we need to plan things instead of just running off to do them" He explained.

Dutch paused for a second, taking in some of the things she said.

"What do you mean anyone else die, who have you seen die?"

Casie swallowed hard. "I watched Mama die and then the sheriff made me watch when he hung my Pa."

Dutch was shocked. It was one thing to hang the girls father, but totally another make her watch, and if she had seen her mother die too. He knew from past conversations, that she had only been about five years old.

"OK Casie, I just want you to promise me that you won't do anything like this again"

Casie looked at Dutch and nodded. He kissed the youngster on the forehead. Now go to bed, you look exhausted.

Casie got up, just as she was leaving Dutch's tent, she turned to look at him. "Don't be angry with Micah, I want him to come home soon." She said.

Dutch smiled. "Scoot" he said, "and get some sleep."

With that Casie headed to her tent.


	7. Chapter 7 - How to save a life

Dutch walked across to where Hosea was sitting. He looked troubled.

"Is Casie OK?" He asked "I saw her come back with Arthur earlier."

Dutch shook his head. "Honestly Hosea, I don't know. Physically she's fine, mentally, she's a broken little girl." He said.

"So the tough little cookie, that everyone sees is just a front?"

Dutch nodded. "A means of protection. You know her father used to beat and starve her, and the sheriff." He spat out the word, like some poison that had found its way onto his tongue "He forced her to watch her father hang."

Hosea shook his head "That's an evil thing to do to a child."

"I know we did right, taking her in." Dutch sighed, "I just wonder if the love she is now getting is breaking her even more."

"Of course not Dutch. Its a bit like a gun, you take a dirty gun apart clean it and put it back together and its as good as new"

"She's a little girl, Hosea. Not a gun. You know, she thought I was going to beat her. I probably scared her half to death when she first arrived. I hate to think how frightened she must have been, riding home with Arthur."

Hosea smile at Dutch "You worry too much. Even if that is the case, she's not frightened now."

He continued. "Have you seen the way she looks at you?"

Dutch frowned. "No, What do you mean?"

Hosea laughed "She's not frightened of you. She's in awe of you. You can do no wrong in her eyes. Even if you beat her, she'd still love you. Your everything her father wasn't. She hardly ever speaks of her father, haven't you noticed."

Dutch stared at Hosea "No Hosea, I hadn't but now you mention it..."

Hosea continued. "You had the same effect on Arthur when he was just a little older, I seem to remember. And he was just a boy. If she grows up to be like him, you can be really proud of yourself." He paused. "That's if your head can get any bigger than it is already."

Both men laughed. "What would I do without you, Hosea. Your the one that always keeps me grounded."

Hosea patted Dutch on the shoulder. "Well someone has to." He said.

Casie walked out her tent sheepishly, mid afternoon, after sleeping for a good four hours.

Even after what she had done, which in hindsight, was pretty stupid. She hadn't really been punished. She felt so bad that she started doing extra chores anyway. She cleaned up all the empty beer bottles for Miss Grimshaw and chopped some vegetables for Pearson for that nights supper. She was about to get some hay for the horses when she heard her name being called.

"Hey Casie, what's with all the extra chores" Casie turned around to see Sean, with a beer bottle in his hand leaning against a tree.

"I've been a bit bad." She said. "So I'm trying to make it right."

Sean patted the ground next to him. Casie went and sat down. "If I did extra chores every time I got into trouble, I'd never sit down." He laughed.

Casie smiled for the first time since she had returned. "Arthur says you don't do any chores anyway".

Sean laughed."That."he said "is because Arthur Morgan is a grumpy bastard."

Casie punched him on the arm and laughed "Don't be mean."

Sean put his beer bottle down and tried to give Casie a stern look. Which looked more like a grimace. "No one punches Sean Maguire and gets away with it." with that he pounced on Casie until she was on her back and started to tickle her.

Casie was squealing half with laughter half with irritation. Sean continued despite her pleas for him to stop. After about 5 minutes of this, Sean, eventually stopped.

Leaning over Casie and grinning, Sean asked "So are you gonna try punching me again."

Casie laughed and shook her head. Sean helped her to her feet. "Now wasn't that much more fun than doing chores?"

Before she had a chance to answer. Arthur came over and looked at Sean.

He rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath "Idiot."

Arthur then turned to Casie. "Come on he said, we've got to go out on a job."

"You never take me out on a job, Arthur Morgan!" Sean exclaimed.

"Thats because you're and idiot, Sean Maguire." Arthur responded.

Casie jumped to her feet excitedly "What sort of job?"

Arthur headed towards the horses with Casie running after him.

"An unsavoury one" he said grumpily.

Arthur and Casie rode South along the road.

"Where are we going and what does unsavoury mean." She asked.

Arthur laughed. "Unsavoury means, not very pleasant. And the what we're doing this afternoon is just that."

He continued. "We're doing some work for Mr Strauss. He lends people money, then we have to collect it when they don't pay, and sometimes they need…..a little encouragement."

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Well mostly, we threaten, sometimes we have to get physical."

Casie nodded. "But you don't shoot them?"

Arthur laughed "No we ain't gonna be using 'em for target practice, if that what you mean."

Casie laughed "So where we going?"

"Up near Emerald Ranch, a farm near there. You know it?" he asked

Casie nodded.

"Well lets get going then" and with a quiet yah to the horses they galloped off in the direction of Emerald Ranch.

They found the first debtor, but he decided to make a run for it.

Arthur looked at Casie. "C'mon, we'll have to chase him down."

As they chased after him, Arthur, was impressed with Casie's riding skills. He couldn't understand why she second guessed herself the other day when they were doing target practice from horseback.

He thought for a second. "Hey Casie. Have you ever used a Lasso." He asked as they were giving chase.

Casie Nodded.

Arthur pointed at Chick Matthews, the debtor. "Go on then," he said "take him down."

Casie grabbed the lasso from her saddle bag, after three rotations she launched the lasso, which landed squarely over his head. As he came off the back of his horse, Casie quickly jumped off of Maggie, and tied his hands behind his back.

"Nice work, Casie" Arthur exclaimed.

Arthur got off of his horse, grabbed Chick Matthews by the hair and jerked his head back. "Where's our money Mr Matthews?" He said menacingly.

The young boy was slightly panicked and slightly embarrassed to have been taken down by a girl. "Its hidden." He yelled "The map's in my pocket."

Casie immediately searched his pockets and looked at the map.

"I know this place." she said with a smile.

Arthur untied the boy and handed the Lasso back to Casie.

"If you're lyin' boy, I will come and find you, and it won't be pretty." He warned.

The boy ran and Arthur and Casie, mounted there horses. This time Casie took the lead, and they headed up to wards a hill, where an old oak tree stood. They both jumped off their horses, and Casie eventually found a hole in the trunk.

Casie turned to Arthur "give me a boost." She said.

Arthur lifted her up and she put her hand into the hole and pulled out a bundle of dollar bills and handed them to Arthur with a smile.

Arthur smiled and winked. "One down, one to go." He said.

They both mounted their horses and headed north. After they had been riding for a while Arthur asked. "Where did you learn to ride like that, and handle a lasso"?

"Mostly when me and P..." She stopped, after talking with Dutch earlier, it made her realise even more that her Pa hadn't been so great.

"Before...I used to mostly steal horses, or rope wild ones and sell 'em. Been doing that since I was about ten." she said.

Arthur nodded.

Casie quickly changed the subject, not wanting to talk about her past, but more interested in what her future might hold. "So who's next?" she asked.

"A man who lives just outside Valentine, a do gooder called Thomas Downes, he owes us quite a lot of money." He said.

Casie gasped. "No Arthur you can't!"

Arthur looked at Casie "Casie, its what we do, he owes us money. If you know him and you would rather sit this one out, then fine go back to camp." he said a little frustrated that she seemed to be bottling out.

"No Arthur, it's not that, its dangerous." She said panic in her voice.

Arthur laughed "What's he gonna do, shoot me?"

"Arthur, he's dyin', he's got a real bad disease. If he coughs on you, you'll get it, and if you try and beat him up, he's bound to cough, he always coughing."

Arthur slowed down his horse. "What's it called Casie, this disease he's got?"

"Its Turb...Turboc..." she tried to get the word out and was struggling to remember exactly how it went.

Arthur knew what she was trying to say "Tuberculosis!" he exclaimed.

Casie nodded, relieved that she had finally managed to tell Arthur.

Arthur looked at Casie. "You know kid, you just might have saved my life! Just wait until I get my hands on Strauss." He said.

With that the pair changed direction and headed back to camp.

When they got back to camp, Arthur gave Casie the money that they had recovered.

"he put two ten dollar bills aside, that's our cut, ten for you and ten for me, put the rest in the box by Dutch's tent. I've got business to attend to." With that Arthur strode off to look for Strauss.

Casie headed to Dutch's tent and put the money in the box as instructed. Dutch peered out the tent.

"So what have you and Arthur been up to?" he asked.

Casie smiled, "We've been debt collecting for Strauss, I had to help Arthur chase someone on their horse, and lasso him. We then got a map of him, which showed us where he hid the money. Arthur says I get ten dollars for that!"

Dutch squeezed her shoulder. "Indeed you do, and how did you enjoy it."

"It was fun." she said, but then a serious look crossed her face.

"But..." Dutch said.

"We were going to get another one." She said, "but the man is real sick and the sickness he has is really catching, and he's dying. If he had coughed on Arthur, Arthur would have got sick too and died." She caught her breath after trying to tell everything to Dutch without taking a breath.

"Where is Arthur now?" he asked.

Casie pointed towards Strauss's tent "He's gone to see Herr Strauss." She said.

Dutch held her head in his hands and kissed her on the forehead "You're a good girl, Casie. You probably saved Arthur's life today. Now go and get some supper and go to bed. You didn't get any sleep last night and you've been working all afternoon."

Casie nodded with a smile and headed off towards Pearson's tent to see if supper was ready.

Dutch headed towards Strauss's tent. He could already hear raised voices.

"You're an idiot, Strauss, loaning to people that are dyin' and putting peoples lives at risk." Arthur growled.

Dutch intervened before Strauss could respond.

"Herr Strauss, Arthur is right. If it wasn't for Casie, then Arthur would be in serious trouble. And if Arthur is in serious trouble, then so are the rest of us."

Herr Strauss stood up. "Its legal work, which is more than can be said for what the rest of you do." He shouted.

Dutch glared at the small German man, and brought his face as close to him as he could.

"Have a care Herr Strauss...have a care."

With that Dutch strode back to his tent, calling after Arthur.

"Come on Arthur, we need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8 - A Bad Person

Casie leaned against the tree, her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep. Just day dreaming, and thinking. She seemed to do a lot of thinking recently. She was snapped out of her day dreaming by someone kicking the bottom of her boot.

She opened one eye, just to see If the person on the end of the boot was worth her time.

Arthur Morgan looked down at her. "Ain't you got anything better to do?" he asked.

"Not really" she sighed.

Arthur crouched down on the grass.

"What's the matter Casie. You seem a bit…well miserable" he said

Casie sighed. "I ain't miserable...its just...well it doesn't matter"

Arthur sat down beside her and put an arm round her shoulder "Of course it matters, you know you can always talk to me, if you've got something on your mind?"

"I know Arthur, but it'll probably make you cross, but you might be able to help."

"Go on." He said, wondering what could possibly make him cross.

"I really miss Micah, I haven't seen him since you broke him out the jail in Strawberry." She sighed.

"Micah...your miserable because you haven't seen Micah!" He shouted.

Casie ducked under Arthurs arm that had been around her shoulder. "See, I told you that you'd be cross. He only won't come home because you made him think he's in trouble with Dutch!" She said as she got up and walked away.

Arthur yell across at Casie. "That's probably because he is!"

Casie was annoyed, She couldn't understand why Arthur hated Micah so much. She'd spent a fair bit of time with Micah, when she first starting calling this place home. Sean was fun, and she liked going out with Arthur. But Micah was different.

As she stormed across the camp, she didn't look where she was going and bumped into Sean.

"For fuck sake look where you going!" She yelled at him.

Sean looked around. "What did it do?" He asked anyone who was prepared to listen.

Arthur looked at Sean. "Guess you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What's wrong with her. "Sean said. "She's usually so happy".

"Apparently she's missing Micah." Arthur said sarcastically.

"That oily turd!" Sean shook his head in disbelief.

"Exactly my thoughts." Arthur replied.

Dutch witnessed the whole scene and called Arthur over.

"Arthur, you better go and get him"

Arthur stared at him."You are joking, aren't you?"

"If she's that miserable, and its affecting the rest of the camp, then no, I'm not joking." He said, "and besides, I'm not even sure why he's staying away. He was an idiot in Strawberry, but we all make mistakes."

I'll go see him tomorrow, I'll let her know, maybe she'll cheer up a bit, if she knows he's coming home.

Dutch smiled "Thanks son, look upon it as a favour to your little sister".

Arthur went to find Casie. She was leaning against a tree near the horses, her arms folded and a face like thunder.

He stood beside her and leant on the same tree. "OK, I'll go fetch him home tomorrow, as long as you start to cheer up."

Casie's face broke into a grin and she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Oh thank you Arthur, I do love you"

He smiled "Yeah I know, now come on, I've got to meet Marston in town for a job and I could use some company, you up for it."

She smiled "Course I am".

The pair mounted up and headed off to Valentine.

John Marston was standing by the livestock pen as they rode in. Casie had seen him around camp, but hadn't really had that much to do with him. He spent a lot of time with his family, Abigail and Jack. She hadn't really had much to do with them either. She couldn't make out if Arthur liked him much, or not.

John Marston looked at Casie, then at Arthur and frowned "What's she doin' here?" He moaned.

Arthur glared at him. "No need to be an arsehole!" He said. "I like riding with Casie, so that's why she's here."

John got on his horse and without looking at either of them muttered "Whatever".

"What are we doin' anyway?" Arthur asked.

"We've got to pick up something first." John replied.

"Its a rifle from the gunsmith. You're little sidekick might as well go and get it, she can make herself useful rather than being your shadow."

Arthur shook his head and looked at Casie "Casie, honey will you go and pick up the rifle from the gunsmith for me. I need to have a quiet word with Marston here?" He asked.

Casie smiled "Sure Arthur, shall I meet you back here?"

Arthur nodded "We'll wait for you here."

Once Casie had headed off, Arthur glared at John

"What is your problem with Casie, and why do you have to be such an arsehole?" he asked.

"Since when did you turn into a baby sitter?" he whined. "This isn't a job for a kid."

Arthur sighed." If anyone is acting like a kid, its you. Dutch wants me to show Casie the ropes, and I'm more than happy to do it, and to ride with her. If you don't want her along, we'll both hit the breeze."

"OK, OK." he said.

Both men waited for Casie to return from the gunsmith. It didn't take long and as she came riding back she had a rifle with a sight slung over her arm.

John looked at Casie with a half smile "Thanks for getting the rifle, I had a bit of a fallout with the gunsmith."

Casie went to give the rifle to John. "Give it to Arthur," he said, "he's the better shot."

Casie asked "What are we shooting?"

John sighed without answering.

"C'mon" He said.

Arthur and Casie followed John.

"Well what are we shooting? It was a fair question."

"We ain't shooting anything. We just need to put a couple of warning shots above the cowboys that are herding the sheep. They should high tail it out of there, then we can take the sheep."

The three riders headed up to a ridge where they had a good view of the sheep coming in.

Arthur got off his horse, and fired a couple of warning shots at the men who were herding the sheep. They soon rode off, more scared for their own safety, than for the sheep.

John looked down to where the sheep were. "That should do it." he said, "lets go and get them"

Arthur looked at John "Hold up, let me and Casie handle this he said." She's a much better rider than you anyway."

"Don't be stupid." He said, "she's just a kid."

Arthur nodded towards Casie.

Casie pushed on her horse, towards the sheep.

Arthur looked at John. "Watch and learn." He said.

Casie rode down towards the flock, turning her horse this way and that to round up any stray sheep. She kept behind the sheep moving to the right or to the left to pick up and sheep that tried to stray.

John and Arthur followed behind her, keeping back, so that she could control the sheep without too much interference.

John looked at Arthur. "Where the hell did she learn to ride like that?" He asked astonished.

"Well maybe if you took the time to talk to her occasionally, you might get to find out." He snapped.

Casie herded the sheep all the way into Valentine town's stock yard.

Once the stockmen had closed the gate, Arthur called across to Casie.

"Hey Casie, that was some nice herding." He smiled.

Casie grinned "Thanks Arthur, haven't done that for a while, it was fun."

John was also impressed, but he wasn't about to say anything. He was just glad he didn't make a fool of himself in front of a kid.

The three of them, then rode into Valentine to the saloon where Dutch was waiting for them.

Dutch beckoned the three of them over, where he was sitting with Strauss. "What have you three been up to?" he asked.

Before John could answer, Casie piped up.

"We've been herding sheep. The man's gonna pay us after the sale." she smiled.

Arthur laughed "More like Casie herded the sheep, and a damn good job she did too."

"Well done Casie, it looks like there's no end to your talents." Dutch laughed.

Dutch looked at John "John, go with Herr Strauss and check on the payment. Arthur, Casie sit down and we'll toast Casie's herding skills." He laughed.

They were just about to take a drink, when they heard someone yelling outside.

"Van Der Linde, get out here. You don't know me, but you keep robbing me, my name is Leviticus Cornwall, I'm not a man to be messed with by the likes of you, get out here before I have these men killed."

Dutch, Arthur and Casie ran to the window.

Several men were outside. Two of them had hold of John and Strauss, with a knife pressed to their neck.

"Casie" Arthur said "stay behind me, and when I tell you look for some cover, OK?"

Casey nodded.

Arthur then looked at Dutch. "You spin a yarn and I'll make a move when I think its right."

Dutch and Arthur walked out the saloon, with Casie, hiding behind Arthur.

Dutch started talking, and before the men holding John and Strauss had a chance to think, Arthur drew his gun and shot the two men in the head.

"Get behind that crate" Arthur yelled.

Casie immediately ran behind the crate and ducked down.

Arthur, Dutch and John carried on shooting, as they moved up the road. Arthur giving Casie instructions as they went.

As they got to the town crossroads a shot rang out, and Strauss fell to the ground. It was only a flesh wound, but the German, not being used to being on the front-line, was screaming and moaning.

John and Dutch managed to bundle him into the back of a wagon.

Arthur looked at Casie. "Quickly Casie."he said." Get in the back of the wagon and keep down."

Dutch and John started pushing the wagon down the street, whilst Arthur used the side of it for cover. Shooting people in the street or on the top of buildings, who were shooting at the gang.

Casie was ducked down in the back of the wagon. Most of the shooting was coming from the front, but as she glanced to the back she saw a face she recognised coming out onto the hotel balcony.

Sheriff Curtis Malloy aimed his gun at the back of Arthur Morgan's head. Casie let out a shriek "NO!" she drew her gun for the first time, pointed it at Sheriff Malloy, and squeezed the trigger. The bullet hit the sheriff in the right eye, causing an explosion of bone and eyeball. The sheriff fell over the balcony and dropped to the floor, already dead. Casie screamed at the top of her voice "Burn in hell you fucking bastard," and collapsed in the back of the wagon sobbing.

Dutch who was pushing the Wagon spoke to Casie.

"Casie? Are you OK" but the only thing he heard was Casie sobbing her heart out.

Dutch yelled at Strauss "Is Casie OK"

All the small German kept on saying was "I'm shot, I'm shot."

The hail of gunfire kept on going, John and Dutch carried on pushing the wagon until all the shooters in Valentine were dead and the wagon reached the end of the street.

Casie continued sobbing in the back of the wagon, Dutch's heart aching, as he was powerless to comfort her.

Finally the shooting stopped. Arthur called to John, "Get Strauss on your horse, and get him back to camp." Dutch jumped into the back of the Wagon and grabbed hold of Casie who was still sobbing and shaking.

Dutch looked at Arthur. "Get out of here, and take Casie's horse back to camp."

Arthur looked at Dutch, what about you?

"I'll take Casie, I'll be back soon. If I'm not back in a couple of days, ask Hosea, he'll know where to find me." He said.

Dutch held the sobbing Casie in his arms and mounted The Count.

He headed in the opposite direction to where the camp was. Heading out to his favourite place, that he always went to, when he needed time to think.

After a short ride, Dutch reached Cumberland falls. The waterfall made a soothing sound as it hit the rocks below. The sun glinted off the falling water, causing a mini rainbow.

He dismounted and carried Casie to a clearing near the falls. He sat on the ground holding the young girl close to he chest and stroking her head, in an effort to comfort her.

Eventually the sobbing started to subside. She opened her eyes, still welled up with tears, and looked into Dutch's eyes

"Am I a bad person?" She asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Because bad things happen to bad people?"

"No Casie" he whispered. He kissed her forehead. "Bad things have happened to you because there have been bad people in your life, who didn't really care about you."

Casie buried her head deeper into Dutch's chest.

"Dutch? Are you a good person? And Arthur and Micah and Sean?" She asked.

"He smiled and stroked her hair. "We try to be Casie, and we all care about you very much."

"What about John, he doesn't like me very much, but he's not a bad person, is he?"

Dutch thought about John for a moment, and how he had been distant and not very loyal, doubting a lot of the decisions he had made recently. "I don't know Casie, I hope not, but I really don't know."

Dutch sat there holding Casey and comforting her as best he could. So many demons she needed to slay. Well she had slayed one today. Sheriff Curtis Malloy was dead, and she had once again, saved Arthurs life.

Casey eventually fell asleep in Dutch's arms.

He gently laid her on the ground and setup a temporary camp. It was beginning to get dark so he picked her up and took her inside the tent. He laid down on the bedroll with her in his arms. The sound of the waterfall soothing him into sleep, with Casie cradled in his arms.

Arthur, John and Strauss headed back to the camp, before any more Valentine residents or Cornwall's men, appeared out of the woodwork. Arthur was furious that Strauss hadn't tried to comfort Casie. After all, it was only a flesh wound. He shouldn't have been surprised, the way Strauss made his money, was cowardly and dirty. Much more honest to rob a stage or a train, he thought.

On their return, Strauss was handed over to Miss Grimshaw, to tend his wound. John disappeared, more than likely to spend time with his family.

Arthur went to see Hosea. After explaining to him what went down in Valentine, Hosea asked after Dutch.

"So where is he" Hosea asked.

"I don't know Hosea, he took Casie, and said if he wasn't back in a couple of days, you would know where to find him!" Arthur replied

Hosea looked concerned.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked "That look on your face Hosea, I don't think we should give him a couple of days!"

"Don't worry Arthur, everything will be fine, Trust me."

Arthur always trusted Hosea, but the look on Hosea's face made him think maybe everything wasn't, or wasn't going to be, fine.

"I swear if anything happens to that little girl…."

"Nothing will happen Arthur." He replied. "He's taken her somewhere to help her, they'll be back in a couple of days, and if they aren't I'll go find them myself."

Hosea paused. "Weren't you going to get Micah? Think how much better she will feel, when she comes into camp and he's here as well"

Arthur nodded. "OK, I'll go and get him. But if Dutch and Casie aren't here by the time I get back, then we're going to find them."

Dutch awoke just after sunrise. Casie was still asleep, she looked very peaceful, despite the trauma of the previous day. He remembered Arthur as a boy. He'd had his fair share of demons, but not, he thought, as many as this little girl. It was relatively easy, being a father figure to Arthur, but he wondered if he could be the same to this little girl.

Casie started to stir. She opened her eyes see Dutch, and his arms were wrapped around her. For the first time in a long time she felt safe.

"Are you OK?

She looked at him "I...I think so" she stuttered.

She wasn't smiling her usual cheeky grin, but at least she wasn't crying.

Dutch got up slowly and held out his hand

"C'mon" he said "let me show you something"

Casey took Dutch's hand and followed him out of the tent. The went down to the waters edge and sat down, he pointed to the waterfall.

"This is the most beautiful place I know. When I'm sad, confused or worried, and I need to think clearly I come here. Watch the way the water cascades, and the sunlight bounces off of the droplets of water. Its very calming."

Casey looked at the waterfall "Its nice here, I've never been here before."

Dutch took Casie's hands in his. "Casie, talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling, what your thinking, why you were so upset yesterday?" He said.

Casie swallowed hard and looked at the waterfall, then looked straight into Dutch's eyes, realising that the man she had originally been terrified of, was actually the first kind person that she had ever known.

"I'm glad I killed the Sheriff" she said "Does that make me a bad person? Not that I killed him, but because I'm glad I did?" She asked.

"No Casie, your not a bad person, but the Sheriff was, and you should be glad you killed him, because I am."

Casie paused and thought for a second.

"And my Pa...was he a bad person?" tears began to well up in Casie's eyes.

Dutch thought for a moment. He really thought that Casie's father sounded like a complete bastard, beating and starving her on a whim. That was what he knew about him, what didn't he know, he wasn't really sure he wanted to know either.

"I didn't know you daddy Casie, but I don't think he was a good person, not to you anyway." He paused, he might regret this, but he was going to say it anyway.

"Did your daddy do anything other than beat you and starve you?"

Casie paused for a moment and looked down at the ground. "You won't ever hate me, will you Dutch?"she asked, her voice quivering.

Dutch took a deep breath and put his finger under her chin, to slowly tilt it upwards, so that she was once again looking at his face.

"Casie." He said "I will never hate you, I love you as though you were my own daughter."

Tears started to flow down Casie's cheeks "I couldn't stop him." She sobbed. "I tried but he was too strong, he threw me across the floor, but I saw him do it."

Dutch gripped Casie by the shoulders "Casie, what did he do?"

"He killed my Mama, he got a knife and he stabbed her and stabbed her, over and over. I tried to make him stop, but he wouldn't and there was so much blood. Then he said, if I ever told anyone he would kill me too." Casie paused her breaths coming in gasps between the sobs.

"And when the Sheriff said, I would burn in hell just like my Pa, I knew it was true, because I didn't tell anyone what he'd done."

Dutch grabbed Casie and hugged her as tight as he dare. He spoke gently. Tears in his eyes.

"Your a good girl Casie, don't let anyone ever tell you anything different. Your Daddy didn't deserve you. But you have a new family now. A family that will always keep you safe."

Dutch held Casie again until the sobbing stopped. Then he removed the red silk handkerchief from his top pocket, and wiped the tears away.

They walked back to the temporary camp hand in hand like a father and daughter.

Dutch packed up the tent and bedroll, and put them on The Count's saddle. He put Casie in front and mounted the horse. With Casie in front, he held her tightly to him, and they headed for home.


	9. Chapter 9 - A New Start

Dutch and Casie arrived back at camp, early evening, just as the sun was setting. Dutch had ridden relatively slowly, and kept checking on Casie, to make sure she was OK.

As he hitched The Count, he saw Arthur come running over.

"Are you two OK?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"We will be." Dutch looked down at Casie "Won't we Casie?"

Casie nodded and slipped her hand into Dutch's.

Dutch looked at Arthur. "Give me a few minutes, and meet me in my tent." He said quietly.

Dutch walked with Casie to her tent.

"Try and get some sleep" he said "tomorrow you me and Arthur will go out for a ride, OK?"

"OK." She said "Is everything going to be OK?" She asked.

"Everything will be just fine." He said. Trying to convince himself as much as Casie.

Arthur was waiting for him, when he got back to his tent.

"What the hell happened back in Valentine?" he said accusingly "With Casie, I mean."

"You mean apart from her saving your life again!" He snapped.

Arthur calmed down "I'm sorry." He said. "It's just you disappeared off...God knows where, and..."

Dutch interrupted him "Arthur? Do you remember when you were 15, and me and Hosea took you in?"

"Of course I remember, how could I not!" he exclaimed.

"You were in a bad place, you had your own demons to fight, and me and Hosea helped you, as best we could."

Arthur sighed. "I know, and I don't know what would have happened to me, if you hadn't"

"Well, multiply your demons by about a thousand, and that would be where Casie is just about now." He said.

Arthur nodded. "I understand." He said.

"I hope you do, Arthur. Because that little girl is going to need all the help she can get."

There was so much going on, he felt like a man drowning. Trying to keep ahead of the Pinkertons, Bounty Hunters, O'Driscolls and now Leviticus Cornwall. Trying to find a way for everyone to escape and be free. Nearly losing Arthur twice, finding Casie, and he felt, nearly losing her to her own demons.

They had to get out of this mess and soon. But first they would need to move, and quickly. Once the Pinkertons heard about half of Valentine being shot up, they would soon be on their tail.

The following morning Dutch, Arthur and Casie rode out together.

Dutch was the first to speak."We need to find a new camp. After the little episode in Valentine, we need to lay low elsewhere."

Arthur looked at Casie. She seemed so quiet. She had lost some of her spark, he thought.

"Casie?" He said, "you know this area, any ideas?"

"There's probably some good spots down by Flat Iron lake." She said. "Its quite close to Rhodes, but Rhodes is a bit of an odd place"

"Odd how, Casie?" Dutch asked.

"Well there's these two families." She said, "Both rich and both very odd, they hate each other as well."

Dutch smiled "Sounds promising, go on Casie, you lead the way, we'll follow you."

For the first time in two days Casie smiled, she pushed Maggie into a gallop and the two men, taken by surprise galloped after her.

Riding fast on a horse always made her feel free. Made her forget everything. Everything bad that had ever happened. Just her horse, and its power beneath her, and the wind in her face.

The landscape suddenly changed from dry yellowish brown dirt tracks to a deep red.

Casie slowed her horse slightly and cut off onto a densely wooded track. They followed the track a little way and came out in a clearing. Right next to the lake, with a little Jetty.

Casie got off Maggie and hitched her to a tree.

"What about here?" She asked.

Dutch jumped of his horse and looked around.

"What do you think, Arthur?" He asked.

Arthur smiled "It looks just about perfect to me."

Dutch laughed. "And to me. You two stay here, and I'll head back to the overlook. If we hurry, we can have a camp setup here by this evening"

With that he mounted The Count and headed back.

Arthur looked at Casie "C'mon" he said and they both walked over to an old log, by the edge of the lake.

He sat down and Casie sat next to him

He gave her a gentle punch on her arm. "I was worried about you." he said

"I'll be OK." She replied, half trying to convince herself.

"You better be." He said "No one else has my back quite how you do."

Casie thought for a minute. "If you hadn't caught me trying to walk out, after the sheriff beat me up. Then we'd both be dead by now, I reckon"

Arthur looked Casie in the eye. "I reckon your right, so here's the deal, you always watch my back and I'll always watch yours. Deal?"

Casie smiled "Deal!" she said.

"Give me your hand Casie." Arthur said. "We need to seal the deal."

Casey held out her hand ready to shake on the deal, but Arthur took Casie's hand and turned it palm up, and drew his knife.

Casie let out a terrified gasp. She tried to pull away, panic in her eyes, but he held her hand firmly. He made a cut on the palm of her hand and then made cut on his. He clasped her hand so the blood mingled.

They looked at each other. "Now its a deal." he said. "A blood deal, Sister and Brother."

She nodded and repeated. "Sister and Brother."

They both smiled. They knew the bond they shared could never be broken.

The wagons rolled up, just before noon. Miss Grimshaw chivvied everyone up to get the camp ready. Casie was helping to unload one of the wagons. Arthur had found a couple of rags, to bandage their hands, earlier in the day. Casie was hoping no one would notice, but she couldn't have been that lucky.

Miss Grimshaw saw the bandage on Casie's hand. "Casie? What happened to your hand." She asked. "Oh...Nothing, its fine." She lied.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that." Miss Grimshaw pulled off the bandage.

"How on earth did you get a knife cut on your hand, you don't even have a knife, do you?"

Arthur looked at Casie, struggling to stifle a laugh. She flashed him a 'don't you dare' look, but it was too late.

"Yes Casie, how did you cut your hand" he asked, winking at Casie, before Miss Grimshaw had a chance to see.

"Well." Casie said, trying to think quickly. "It was probably when you and I were playing five finger fillet, waiting for the wagons to arrive." She poked her tongue out at Arthur.

Miss Grimshaws face turned to thunder. "Mr Morgan, get over here". She looked at his bandaged hand and then at Casie's. "Arthur Morgan, you should know better than to let Casie play with knives!"

"It OK for her to play with guns though." He replied sarcastically.

"You're not too old for a clip round the earhole, Arthur Morgan" She replied.

He knew she meant it, many a time growing up he's received one of those from her, for being cheeky.

Miss Grimshaw re-bandaged both their hands, whilst the two of them struggled to keep a straight face.

"Now make yourselves scarce, before I really lose my temper." She yelled.

The pair of them ran across to the other side of camp, out of Miss Grimshaw's way and burst out laughing.

"I don't believe you told her that we were playing five finger fillet" Arthur laughed.

"Well, I don't believe you asked me how I did it, in front of her!" She said laughing.

Dutch walked over to see the pair laughing.

"Whilst I'm very happy to see the pair of you in such good spirits, I'm not so happy to get my ear bent by Miss Grimshaw."

Now as the pair of you seem to have somehow injured yourselves and we're a bit short on food supplies, I suggest you go down to the lake and catch us some supper.

Casie looked at Dutch "But..."

"No Buts, there's a fishing pole in the wagon, Arthur will be along shortly, but I need a quick word."

Dutch waited for Casie to be out of earshot.

"I don't know what you did, Arthur, But I thought it would be a long time before I saw her smile, let alone laugh" he said with a smile.

Arthur looked serious for a minute. "I don't know what happened, to cause her to breakdown like that in Valentine, and I don't know what happened when you took her away." He said. "I guess when either of you feels the time is right, you'll maybe wanna talk about it."

Arthur continued "All I know is that I feel for that kid, in a way I can't rightly put into words. I feel more of a connection to her than I ever did for John, and he's like my brother. So I guess she must be like a kid sister. Anyway, we talked a bit, and we bonded a lot whilst we were waiting for the wagons to come in, that's all."

Dutch put his arm around Arthur's shoulders. "You have always been like a son to me, and now more than ever. Casie is like a daughter to me, and I would do anything for her. The fact that you two have bonded so well brings me nothing but joy. John, on the other hand, well he ain't brought me much of anything lately."

Arthur nodded. "He'll come round, hopefully." He paused. "And if you need for me to do anything for Casie, just say the word."

"Right now Arthur. I just want you to go down to the lake and catch us some god-damn supper, before Miss Grimshaw bends my ear again." He laughed.

Arthur laughed and headed off to join his kid sister by the lake.

Casie had been surprised to see Micah back at camp. More surprised that she hadn't felt excited to see him. She had missed him, but wondered why he just hadn't come back sooner.

"Arthur?" She said, as they sat there fishing by the lake.

"hmm." he said, concentrating on the lake, and the fishing line.

"Why don't you like Micah?" She asked.

Arthur's face darkened. But it was a fair question. He looked over a Casie.

"Micah is, well, he can be a bit crazy sometimes." He said, trying to answer her question, and remain calm.

"How do you mean, Crazy?" she asked.

Arthur thought for a moment, and thought about the shoot-out in Strawberry. "When we go out, we only shoot people, if they are a danger to us, or if they start shootin' at us."

Casie nodded "Dutch said its kill, or be killed"

"That's exactly right, but Micah doesn't always think, and...well puts people in danger just by riling up folks, so they wanna shoot him. I think he kinda enjoys the killin' a bit too much." he said.

Casie thought for a minute. "I know you were extra cross with him when you got him out of jail in Strawberry, and lots of people got shot. Do you think he would have gone crazy, if I'd managed to get him out before you came? She asked.

Arthur shook his head "I honestly don't know, the only things Micah cares about are his guns and his horse."

Casie looked surprised "But he rescued me from the sheriff!" She exclaimed. "He saved my life!"

Arthur sighed, knowing what he was about to say, would probably hurt Casie, but she had to know.

"He only saved you, because Dutch had asked everyone to keep an eye open for you. Dutch figured you might get yourself in trouble, and I guess he was right. Even then he was watching over you."

The cheerfulness out of Casie's face disappeared. "He's not a bad person though, is he? Dutch doesn't think he's bad?"

Arthur dropped the fishing pole and put his arm around Casie. "I don't know, I only know he only does things, if he thinks there's something in it for him."

He sighed. "I'll never lie to you Casie. What I say might not always be what you want to hear, but it'll always be the truth."

Casie smiled and pressed he head into Arthur's side.

"Now, we better get fishin' or we'll be in big trouble." He said as he picked up his fishing pole.

They managed to catch enough fish to feed the whole camp supper. Pearson still complained bitterly that there was hardly any meat for tomorrow, and someone really ought to go hunting.

Charles Smith looked at Arthur and the little girl, who was never far from him. He hadn't really had much to do with the girl. But he'd noticed everything, from the day she first came into camp, to Micah returning with her bruised and battered body. he'd even seen Micah showing her how to strengthen her arms, and then spending hours practising.

He was intrigued with how someone so young could be so tough. But the evening that she returned with Dutch. He saw the pair of them come into camp, and realised maybe she wasn't as tough as she tried to make out.

Charles looked across at Arthur. "Maybe you two can come hunting with me tomorrow?"

Arthur looked at Casie. "You fancy learnin' how to hunt?"

Casie nodded "But I've never used a rifle." she said.

Charles looked at Casie. "We won't be using a rifle, we'll be using a bow."

Casie raised her eyebrows. "A bow! Well I've definitely never used one of those."

Charles glanced at Casie "Be ready by sunrise, we leave early." he said and walked away.

"Doesn't he ever smile?" She asked. Looking at Arthur.

Arthur laughed, it was true, Charles hardly ever smiled."He's a good man, a really good man." he replied. "Now you better get to bed, we have an early start."

Casie was up just as the sun was rising. She was excited to be going out hunting with Arthur, but wasn't too sure about Charles. But as Arthur thought he was OK, then that was good enough for her.

Arthur and Charles were already by the horses.

Charles looked at Casie and handed her a bow. "Here, I made this for you. Mine and Arthur's bows will be too big."

Casie took the bow with a smile "Thank you Charles" She said.

The Halfbreed Indian just grunted, and mounted his horse.

Casie and Arthur mounted up, and they followed Charles out of the camp.

They headed up towards Emerald Ranch and further along into the heartlands.

After a while Charles stopped. "lets leave the horses here, and see what we can track." He said.

"Don't forget to bring your bow."

He looked at Casie, "Have you ever tracked before?"

Casie shook her head.

"OK." He said "Crouch down next to me." He pointed to some tracks. "Deer tracks. Do you see them?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Focus on the tracks and follow them, stay crouched and quiet." He said in a low voice.

Casie started following the tracks, with Charles and Arthur following close behind. Arthur smiled to himself, as he remembered Charles teaching him how to track. Casie would look round every so often for reassurance that she was getting it right, to which Charles would silently nod.

After a short while, Charles put his hand on Casie's shoulder "Stop." He whispered. "Look ahead, its important to focus on the tracks, but its also important to keep an eye out for what your tracking."

Casie looked up and saw several deer grazing.

Casie slowly took out her new bow and nocked an arrow. "Take it nice and slowly." Charles said quietly. "No need to rush"

Arthur grinned "Its not like its gonna shoot back" he quipped.

"Arthur! Ssshh I'm trying to concentrate." Casie scolded.

Casie pulled back the bow string and let the arrow fly. It hit one of the nearest deer, causing the others to flee. It tried to run, but only took a couple of steps before it fell to the ground squealing.

"Quick" Charles said, and they all ran over to the dying deer.

Charles handed Casie a knife. "Quick kill it, we mustn't let it suffer."

Casie just stared at the knife in horror.

"CASIE!" Charles yelled at her. But she was frozen to the spot.

Charles quickly plunged the knife into the deer's heart. Blood spurted from the wound, and formed a large red puddle on the ground.

All the colour drained from Casie's face "No...No" she cried "Blood there's so much blood, Mama."

Arthur ran over to Casie, wrapped his arms around her and turned her away from the deer, realising that she was reliving some past trauma. Dutch had been right, her demons were a thousand times worse than his could ever be.

Casie, started sobbing, the same way she had when she'd been in the back of the wagon in Valentine.

Charles was horrified. He turned to Arthur "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"Neither had I!" Arthur replied. "I'm going to take her back to camp, can you bring the Deer and her horse."

Charles nodded "Yes of course."

Arthur hurried back to his horse. He rode back to the camp as fast as he could, with Casie, nestled in front of him, still sobbing.

On arriving at the camp he jumped off his horse, without even bothering to hitch it. He carried Casie in his arms.

"Dutch, Dutch" he screamed.

Dutch came running out of his tent to see Arthur carrying the sobbing Casie.

"Quickly, in my tent. What happened?" He said as he took the sobbing Casie from Arthur.

He cradled her in his arms, and stroked her head, trying to calm her. Her skin was pale and felt wet and clammy to the touch.

"I think she's in shock Dutch, this is my fault, I didn't even think..."

"What happened son?" he asked again.

"She shot a deer, with her bow, which was fine. But it wasn't dead, so Charles handed her a knife to finish the kill. She froze to the spot, so Charles stabbed it in the heart. There was a fair bit of blood." He took a deep breath. "Then she started crying something about her Mama."

Dutch started shaking his head "You weren't to know, son. Leave her with me. I'll let you know if I need anything."

Arthur left the tent, what had he done. One minute she was happy, and now she seemed to be completely broken. Dutch would really need to let him know what was going on. If he'd done that in the first instance, then this probably wouldn't have happened.

Dutch gently laid her on his bed and held her face in his hands.

"Casie..Casie, open your eyes and look at me". He said firmly

Casie's breath was coming in gasps between the sobs, she didn't want to open her eyes, she wanted to shut it all out. But this was Dutch, he promised to keep her safe.

Casie opened her eyes "The blood..there was so much blood...just like Mama"

Dutch spoke gently."Ssshh...what happened to your Mama was bad...but it wasn't your fault.

What happened with the deer, its OK. It was a kindness. We'll get through this. Me and Arthur will help you. You understand?"

Casie nodded "I'm sorry..."

"Don't you ever say sorry for...feelin' and lovin', if we ain't got love then we ain't got nothin' you hear."

Casie nodded and she buried her head in his chest and he hugged her tightly.

"I love you Casie, Don't you never forget that. I will always be here for you whatever happens."


	10. Chapter 10 - Knives and Nightmares

Dutch walked out his tent and closed the flap. Casie was still sleeping and the last thing he needed was her being disturbed. Lately it had been like one step forward and two steps back for her. Every time they got over one thing, something else would come along to remind her of her past.

He couldn't protect her from everything, but when she came home like this, it broke his heart.

Arthur saw Dutch emerging from his tent and wandered over.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Sleeping." He said.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea, what exactly happened with her mother?" He asked.

Dutch sighed "Stabbed to death by her father, whilst Casie watched. She was five. He said, if she told anyone she would get the same"

"Jesus!" Arthur exclaimed. "Poor kid."

"And her father would regularly beat her, and starve her. Then the sheriff made her watch her father hang." Dutch sighed again. "Most adults would struggle with that sort of trauma, but she's a kid and she's been keepin' it all locked up inside. Finding us and bein' shown a bit of kindness, well, the locks are off, and all that emotion has just come floodin' out." He said.

"Maybe Dutch, you should let folks know. Just so if we see her startin' to fall, we can try and catch her." Arthur suggested.

Dutch nodded, I'll speak with Hosea and Miss Grimshaw. Can you talk to anyone else you think she might spend time with. Micah, Sean maybe Charles."

Arthur nodded and walked away. He decided at that point that Micah didn't need to know. He also thought it a bit strange, that he hadn't mentioned John at all. He was worried that maybe Dutch and John were growing apart. Not much he could do about that, and John didn't seem to like Casie overly much anyway.

Arthur spoke to Charles first. The halfbreed Indian, said nothing but just nodded. It was sometimes difficult to gauge what Charles was thinking. He was quiet, and sometimes not very talkative. But as Arthur had said to Casie the other night, he was a good man.

Casie walked out of Dutch's tent. She'd slept so long, how was it that she still felt tired. Probably because of the nightmares. The nightmares which wouldn't go away. The same one night after night. She never told anyone. Not even Dutch. She'd told him about everything else, well he'd sort of made her tell him. But not the nightmares. She shook her head. Forget about them, find something to do.

"Hey." The voice brought her out of her daydream.

"Charles" she looked surprised. She hadn't really spoken to him much, only really met him when they went out hunting yesterday. She tried to put that memory to the back of her mind.

"Will you ride out with me?" he asked.

Casie looked around. She didn't want Dutch or Arthur to think she was sneaking off.

"Its OK, I told Arthur I would take you out, if you wanted to go." He said.

Casie was surprised, it was as though Charles knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Yes." She said smiling. "I would like that."

Charles and Casie rode for a while. Charles would change direction every so often. Casie thought he might be tracking something, but she wasn't sure what, so she just followed his lead. After a while they rode up onto a ridge. Below the ridge there were herds of bison grazing.

Charles looked at Casie. "Would you like to hunt a bison with me Casie?

"Bison!" She exclaimed, and then nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Very well, but first I want you to have this." Charles reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a sheath, containing a knife. He handed it to Casie.

"Open it." He said.

She swallowed hard. Its just a knife. It will be fine. She removed the knife from its sheath. It was very ornate. The handle wasn't like a normal knife. It had a ridged texture to it.

Charles spoke "The handle is made from the antler of the deer that you shot yesterday."

Casie looked at the knife then she looked at Charles. "You made this for me?" She asked.

Charles nodded. "Now look at the blade".

Casie had been so amazed by the workmanship of the handle, she hadn't noticed the blade. Etched into the blade was an inscription 'The soul would have no rainbow, if the eyes had no tears'.

Tears welled up in Casie's eyes, but she didn't cry.

"Thank you, Charles." She whispered. Charles just nodded his head.

"We'll leave the horses here, bring you bow."

The unlikely pair followed the bison tracks on foot. They weren't very far from where they left the horses.

Charles pointed to a bison "This one. It will feed the camp for many days, and we can use the pelt."

Casie drew her bow and let fly an arrow. The bison fell, tried to getup and fell again.

The two of them ran over to the felled bison. Still breathing, but with no strength to move.

Charles looked at Casie. "Take out your knife" He pointed at the bison's chest. "Here." He said. "One strike. Be strong Casie."

Casey pulled out her knife and took a deep breath, and plunged the knife into the beasts heart. The bison stopped moving and was silent. She slowly pulled out the knife, as she did Charles gripped her shoulder and nodded to her. He took another deep breath as she watch the blood seep out through the wound on the bison's chest. it made a pool on the ground. She felt a bit queasy, but convinced herself, it was bison blood afterall.

"Now we must skin it. Do you want me to show you, or would you prefer for me to do it?" he asked.

"Please will you show me Charles...so if I go hunting on my own, I'll know what to do."

Charles showed Casie where to make the cut, and then how to remove the skin with the knife. Casie did everything apart from rolling the bison over so she could skin the other side, as the beast was far to heavy for her to move.

Once the skinning was done Charles handed her a piece of cloth. "Wipe the blade, you must always make sure you knife is clean." He said matter of factly.

They whistled for their horses, who came trotting down from the ridge where they had left them.

Charles loaded the bison skin on the back of Casie's horse.

"I think if you go hunting on your own, you should probably hunt something a bit smaller, otherwise you wont be able to take it home." He smiled. It was the first time Casie had seen him smile.

"We should head back" He said "Otherwise Arthur and Dutch will start to worry."

Casie nodded and the pair headed back to camp.

As they rode in, she could see that Dutch and Arthurs eyes were glued to the path.

After they dismounted, Charles unloaded the Bison pelt and Casie carried the saddlebag full of meat. As she reached Dutch and Arthur she smiled. "Did you miss me". She asked.

Dutch laughed "Of course we did. But it looks like we've got food for a few days, you better give that to Pearson."

After the pelt and the meat had been delivered, she came running over to Dutch and Arthur.

"Look what Charles made me." She said as she pulled out the knife. "And I finished the Bison off with it, then Charles showed me how to skin it" She said proudly.

Dutch looked at the knife. "Casey, that is a fine knife, and you're OK with it?" he asked.

Casey nodded. "I think I am." She thought for a moment.

"Dutch, could we go out for a ride tomorrow. Just you and me?"

"Of course we can, where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Can we go to the falls again?"

"Of Course we can." he said, but deep down he was a little concerned. Did she have something else that she needed to confide in him. He guessed that tomorrow he would find out.

Dutch and Casie left camp fairly early the following morning. The ride to the falls would take slightly longer, since they had move camp. It was a pleasant morning so they took their time.

Dutch looked at Casie's horse, as they were riding along.

"You know, Casie." He said. "I think it might be time for you to get a better horse."

Casie patted Maggie's neck "Do you really think so? I like Maggie, but she can be a bit slow sometimes."

Dutch looked at the horse and laughed. "She's done you well for a thirty five dollar horse."

"It was the best one they had in the Valentine stable, I dont think I'll find a better one in there." She said.

"No, Casie. I think we're going to have to catch you a wild one, do you think you can tame a wild one?"

Casie looked at Dutch "I think so, I used to catch wild mustangs and sell them."

"The horse I'm thinking of will be a bit more of a challenge. When we get back from the falls we'll plan a trip." He said with a smile.

"Plan?" Casie frowned. "Where on earth is this horse?"

Dutch patted The Count on the neck. "Its in the mountains. Its the only place you can find a white Arabian."

By the time they arrived at the falls it was around lunchtime. Dutch had stowed a couple of fishing poles on his saddle. So after they had hitched the horses, he pulled them out.

"We might as well catch ourselves some lunch, and if we're lucky we can take the rest back to camp when we go home." He handed one of the fishing poles to Casie and they headed down the path to the waters edge. As they sat their fishing, Dutch looked at Casie, she hadn't mentioned why she had wanted to come back to the falls today.

"Casie, is something troubling you? Is that why you wanted to come here today?"

Casie sighed "I don't know if talking about stuff helps, with the other stuff it kinda helped." She looked at Dutch and smiled "But mostly it only helps when I talk to you,"

Dutch put his fishing pole down and motioned for Casie to do the same. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ya know, you don't have to have us make a special trip every time you wanna talk things through."He gave her a hug.

"I know, but sometimes I just want to be with just you. I wish you were my real daddy. You always make me feel safe and you always make bad things, seem not so bad." she said smiling. But then her face turned to a frown.

"I've been having really bad dreams, Dutch." She looked Dutch in the eye. "I mean nightmares"

"Honey." he said "We all have bad dreams from time to time"

"I know." She said. "But this one is the same one over and over again. Every night I have the same dream and I'm scared."

Dutch looked at Casie's face and saw fear in her eyes. He touched her cheek. "Its just a bad dream."

Casie stared at him "But its about you, some men have me, and they say that you'll come for me, and when you do, they're gonna hang you. So I try and shoot them, but then I see a knife flying through the air at me. Then I wake up. I'm scared, I love you Dutch, I dont want no one to hang you." She cried.

Dutch cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Ain't no one is gonna hang me, not when I've got the likes of Arthur, Hosea, Charles and Micah watching my back. And not when I've got you looking out for me. Its just a bad dream, a lot has happened to you in the past few weeks. These dreams will pass.

Casie looked at Dutch and nodded. She wished she could believe him but she wasn't convinced.

But she put it to the back of her mind and tried to enjoy the rest of her day with the man she liked to think of as her father.


	11. Chapter 11 - Growing up

Dutch and Casie left the falls mid a Saddlebag full of fish for Pearson, and Full bellies, from the fresh salmon they had cooked on an open fire.

She'd never cooked on an open fire before. Dutch showed her how put the meat on her knife and cook it that way. She loved the way that they could spend time together and she would always learn something new. Whether it was about herself, or something practical.

"Dutch?" She asked when they were almost back to camp."When we go for the horse in the mountains, can Arthur come?"

Dutch smiled. "Of course he can, if that's what you want. We're going for you, so you can have who you like come along." Dutch paused. "You like Arthur don't you, I mean more than some of the others."

Casie nodded. Not sure whether to tell Dutch about the blood bond. She felt she should probably ask Arthur first. They would both have to agree.

"If Arthur hadn't taught me to shoot I wouldn't have...and he would be…"

Dutch nodded "I understand." He said. "Seems like the pair of you have a habit of saving each other."

"I know he's like your right hand man, and one day maybe I can be your right hand woman." She said.

Dutch laughed. This young woman, and she was growing from a child into a young woman. She made him feel young again.

"We better get Arthur to teach you how to use a rifle then." He said.

Casie smile and her eyes lit up with excitement.

"C'mon she said pushing her horse on, I can't wait to tell Arthur. Dutch smiled and followed her lead, finding it slightly unusual to be following, rather than leading.

They got back to camp just as the sun was setting. Casie delivered the fish to Pearson.

Casie saw Arthur sitting on the tree trunk at the edge of the lake just gazing out. It was a beautiful sunset, the deep red sun reflected in the lake.

Casie walked up and sat next to him.

Arthur smiled, when he saw Casie. Lately she was the only one who could make him smile.

"How was your trip?" he asked.

Casie smiled "good, and were going on another one soon, up to the mountains to get the white Arabian, will you come?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow "A white Arabian! Can't really say no to that can I, little sister."

"And Arthur, Dutch says you'd teach me to shoot a rifle?" she said hopefully.

Arthur laughed. "Did he now!"

"You will though, won't you?" She pleaded.

"Sure, we'll go out in the morning, if you like. Now you should probably hit the hay, which is what I'm gonna do."

Casie gave him a hug, and he tussled her hair. They both headed off to their tents.

Casie was up early. Despite what Dutch had said, the nightmares were still just as intense. Maybe they would go once she knew how to shoot a rifle, then she could protect him, just like Arthur did.

She decided to go and give Maggie a brush. It didn't matter that she was soon going to get another horse. She would always love Maggie. Even if she was a bit slow.

Casie glanced down the path and saw Sean on guard duty. Only he wasn't, he was snoozing. Casie thought for a moment. She liked Sean, she had been mean to him the other day, so she could make it up to him.

She walked across and kicked the bottom of his boot, just like Arthur had done to her the other day.

He awoke with a start.

"Wake up Sean." She whispered. "You'll get in trouble if anyone sees you sleeping"

Sean roused himself "Shit, must have dropped off." He grumbled, as he stood up.

"Thanks Case, thought we'd fallen out after the other day." He said with a smile.

"Course not, sorry I was grumpy. But as I've just saved you from getting in trouble, you could do me a favour." she said smiling. She loved how Sean always shortened her name.

"Sure, what is it you need?" He asked.

"Will you take me on a raid with you?" She asked smiling.

"What! No! If Dutch didn't kill me, Morgan would!"

"Well they wouldn't be very happy if they knew you were sleeping, I don't suppose." She said, making out that she was about to walk away.

"You sly little bugger!" he exclaimed "You're blackmailing me ain't ya!"

Casie turned to look at him "Come on Sean, It'll be fun."

Sean sighed. "OK, but you bloody well better do exactly as I say. I'll come find you later."

Casie gave Sean a hug "Thanks Sean, you wont regret it"

Sean hugged Casie back "I bloody well will, but, whatever". And he resumed his guard duty.

Casie finished brushing Maggie, sniggering to herself. Of course she wouldn't have told anyone that Sean had fallen asleep, when he was supposed to be guarding the camp. But he didn't know that.

Casie walked back towards the tents to go and grab some breakfast, and then see where Arthur was. She was really looking forward to learning to use a rifle.

Arthur walked out of Dutch's tent and saw Casie eating breakfast.

"Casie!" He called, and beckoned her over.

"I'm real sorry, we can't go shooting this morning, I have to go with Dutch to the Sheriff's office in Rhodes." he said.

Disappointment was written all over Casie's face.

"Its OK, I'll take you tomorrow" he said trying to cheer her up.

"Can I come with you to Rhodes then?" she asked hopefully.

Dutch walked out the tent. "Sorry Casie, it's too dangerous. They'll be plenty of time for you to do things. Just not today."Dutch said.

Casie was about to complain, but then thought, Sean. They could go and do a raid together, whilst Dutch and Arthur were gone. Then they wouldn't have try and explain where they were going.

Casie watched Dutch, Arthur and Bill ride out of camp. She waited until they had been gone for about 10 minutes and then went to look for Sean.

She found him sitting at one of the camp fires chatting to Uncle. Casie crept up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" she said, and laughed.

Sean got up and looked around furtively.

"Uncle" he said "If anyone is looking for Casie, let 'em know that I've taken her shopping."

Uncle laughed "You, shopping! OK."

Sean put his hand on Casie's shoulder "C'mon." He said. "Here goes nothing."

Casie smiled. As they headed towards the horses, Casie grabbed a rifle out the back of one of the wagons, where they stored the rifles for the camp guards.

"What the hell are you doin'!" Sean exclaimed, his voice lowered.

"Arthur was going to teach me how to shoot a rifle, I figured as we're going out, you could do it. You do know how to shoot a rifle, don't you?" she asked, with a cheeky grin.

"Of course I know how to shoot one" he whispered, trying to encourage Casie to keep her voice down.

The pair walked to where the horses were hitched.

"Shopping! Honestly, you could have come up with a better excuse than that." She laughed

"C'mon, lets get out of here before someone notices." He said. With that they mounted and headed out of camp.

As they rode out, Sean kept looking behind him.

Casie laughed. "What are you so worried about. Dutch and Arthur have gone to Rhodes."

"If we get caught, If I get caught, I'm gonna get a serious beating!" he said.

Casey smiled "No you won't. We won't. Anyway we'll be done before they get back. Anyway, if they ask anything, you just took me out to teach me how to shoot a rifle." Completely forgetting that Sean had told Uncle they were going shopping.

Sean laughed for the first time since being persuaded to take Casie out. "You're a sneaky little devil, Case!"

"C'mon you can show me how to shoot first."

They rode for a while until they came across a deserted camp. Sean felt the remains of the fire and it was cold. There were some empty whisky bottles, discarded,

"They've been gone for days" He said. Lets use these old bottles as targets.

He placed the bottles on a fallen tree trunk, and showed Casie how to hold the rifle and where to aim using the sights.

Sean stood behind Casie, with his arms around her showing her how to hold the rifle, and keep it pressed into her shoulder.

Casie turned to look at Sean. As their eyes met, they held each others gaze for a second. Which was perhaps a second too long. Casie felt her face flush. Sean caught his breath for a second. Then the moment was gone. But it was enough for them both to know that it wasn't a brother/sister moment.

Sean stepped back. "OK Case. Try taking the shot, just gently squeeze the trigger." He said.

Casie aimed at one of the bottles. The recoiled took her slightly by surprise but she held the rifle steady. The empty bottle shattered. "Yes!" she yelled. She aimed for the next one, squeeze the trigger and the bottle shattered. Sean laughed. "Your pretty good at this Case!"

"I am, aren't I." They both laughed. Casie hugged Sean. "Thank you, I know you thought it was a crazy when I took the rifle." Sean Hugged Casie. Pressing his body against hers. Casie held him close.

Sean cupped her chin in his hand and gently tilted it upwards, so that they again made eye contact. He gently let his lips make contact with hers. His tongue slowly probed her mouth, she didn't resist, and he allowed her tongue to invade his mouth. They stopped kissing at the same time and stood looking at each other, not saying a word for a few moments. "Sean?" she said.

"Sshh, he stroked her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. We better go rob this farmhouse." he said quietly.

Arthur and Dutch headed back to camp. "Come on Arthur, I'll race you." Dutch said smiling.

Arthur laughed. "Your on."

They were both in good spirits. They had met up with Sheriff Gray of Rhodes, a member of one of the two warring families. They'd helped him destroy a moonshine still, which he said, was being run by the other family, The Braithwaites. There had been a large amount of moonshine left, which Dutch had persuaded the deputy to let them keep. Bill was tasked with driving the wagon back to a small clearing close to camp.

Dutch, of course, won. But as they dismounted and hitched there horses they both noticed the absence of Maggie, Casie's horse.

"Where's Maggie?" Asked Dutch.

"If Maggie isn't here, where the hell is Casie?" Replied Arthur.

Both men looked at each other with a worried look on their face.

They rushed to the centre of camp.

"Has anyone seen Casie?" Arthur yelled.

"She's gone out with Sean, shopping I think" Said Uncle.

Arthur grabbed Uncle by the shirt "Where?" He yelled.

"I don't know" He said, trying to get Arthur off of him.

Dutch grabbed Arthurs shoulder "Calm down son, If she's with Sean she'll be fine."

Arthur glared at Dutch "Sean is an irresponsible idiot, trouble is his middle name. The two of them together, is a recipe for disaster.

Dutch shook his head "We've no Idea where they are, we'll just have to trust Sean to look after her".

"No, I'm going to get Charles, he'll be able to track them." Arthur turned on his heel, and went looking for Charles. Leaving Dutch staring at Arthur, in disbelief, as he walked away.

It wasn't exactly a farmhouse. It was more like a shack, with a few outbuilding.

Casie looked at Sean "Is this it?"

Sean laughed. "The peopled holed up here, robbed a stage among other things. They were gobbing off about it in the saloon a few days ago."

"So we're thieving from the thieves?" Casie smiled.

Sean nodded. "I think there's about five of 'em. You hide behind that tree trunk." he pointed as a fallen tree. "I'll call 'em out, and then we can pick 'em off. Then go in for the loot."

Casie nodded and positioned herself behind the tree with the rifle. Even though she didn't have a great deal of experience with it, she liked the weapon better than the revolver in her holster.

Sean positioned himself behind a crate and yelled "Bounty hunter, come out with your hands up." He glance across at Casie and winked.

One of the thieves came to the window and smashed it and started shooting in Sean's direction. Casie aimed and took the shot, which took out the first one. Another person replaced the dead one at the window, and Sean took that one out. The door of the shack was then kicked open. Sean couldn't see who had kicked the door open, as whoever it was, was hiding just inside, next to the doorway. But Casie could see something from the angle, where she was positioned. She took the shot and a body crumpled to the floor in the doorway.

A voice from the shack called out "OK I surrender, don't shoot." A man stepped over the dead body in the doorway, and came out with his hands raised, above his head.

Casie stayed in cover. She had been counting, and this was only number four. Where was number five she thought. Sean hadn't been counting. He came out of cover, pointing his revolver at the surrendering man. "Where's your stash?" he asked.

Before he had a chance to answer, Casie saw a shadow inside the door of the shack. Number five. She immediately thought, a trap. Casie raised the rifle and made the shot. Another man dropped to the floor, just inside the door, dead. The man who had surrendered, panicked "its in the chimney" he screamed.

Sean pointed his revolver at the man's head "Get out of here, before I change my mind."

The man didn't need to be told twice, and he ran as fast as he could.

Casie walked across to the shack "Can't you count Sean?" she said with a smile.

"Thanks Case, you probably just saved my life." Their eyes locked again, then their lips crashed together in another kiss with more urgency than before, Casie's mouth surrendering, as she tasted his tongue. He moved his mouth to her neck and gently bit into it. Casie willingly allowing him to mark her, enjoying the sensation which caused her to moan, as his tongue and teeth caressed her neck. Their arms wrapped around each other in a warm embrace, there hands feeling each others trembling bodies, through the rough material of their shirts.

The moment was broken by someone shouting.

"Sean Maguire you little bastard, take your fucking hands off her!"

Casie and Sean parted, to see Arthur running over, followed by Charles.

Arthur grabbed hold of Sean by the throat and started punching him in the face. Casie tried to pull Arthur off of Sean. "Arthur stop...stop!" She screamed. But without a thought he backhanded Casie, knocking her to the floor. Realising what he'd done, he dropped Sean and gave him a boot in the ribs.

Arthur turned round and looked at Casie, who had now stood up. A red mark on her face, which would eventually become a bruise and blood running out the side of her mouth where her lip had been split.

Casie ran to Sean's side and glared at Arthur. "Don't you dare lay another finger on him! Go!" She screamed.

"Casie..." This was the only word he spoke before he was interrupted. "I said Go." She screamed.

Charles walked across to Arthur calmly.

"Arthur, go back to camp, I'll make sure they both get back safely. You need to speak with Dutch."

Arthur took a deep breath, nodded and headed back to his horse.

Sean said something to Casie, which Charles couldn't make out.

Casie stroked his hair and ran inside the shack. She put her hand up inside the chimney and found a wedge of dollars. She ran back to Sean's side and smiled at him "There's about 600 here." she said.

"Well done Case." He winced, and coughed. Spitting out some blood.

"Oh Sean, what has he done to you?" She cried. "I swear if anything happens to you. I'll kill him."

Sean sat up "Don't worry Case, I'll be fine." he said. He touched her bruised cheek. "Are you OK, though?

She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "I'll be fine."

Casie looked at Charles. "Can you help Sean onto my horse please Charles. He can ride behind me on the way back."

Charles nodded "I'll lead Sean's horse back to camp."

Casie mounted Maggie and Charles helped Sean onto the back. Sean wrapped his arms around Casie's waist, and leant on her back, his head on her shoulder. The three then headed back to camp.

Arthur headed straight for Dutch's tent ,when he returned. By the look on his face he could tell that all wasn't well.

"What's happened, are they OK."

Arthur started to yell "I told you he was an irresponsible idiot. He took her on a raid."

"Is she OK? Where are they" Dutch asked, now slightly alarmed

"She's fine, but he isn't. I beat the little shit up, when I saw him kissing her!" Arthur said.

Dutch took a deep breath "Kissing?"

"Yeah!" Arthur replied. "Makin' out!"

"Shit!" Dutch said under his breath." This, he wasn't expecting. "Arthur just go and try and calm down, I'll deal with this."

Arthur nodded and walked back to his tent.

Dutch started pacing, what the hell was going on. He was happy that Casie and Sean got along, but not like this.

He didn't have to wait long.

A bruised and bloodied Sean came into camp being supported by a slightly less bruised and bloodied Casie. Everyone stared at the pair as they came in.

"Casie? What's going on?"

"Not now. I have to see to Sean." She snapped.

"No Casie, Now!" He glared at her. "Miss Tilly will deal with Sean." Dutch nodded across at Tilly.

Casie kissed Sean on the cheek and whispered "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Tilly came across to help Sean back to his tent.

"Be careful Miss Tilly, I think he has a broken rib." Casie said as she walked towards Dutch.

Dutch shepherded Casie into his tent and closed the door.

Dutch touched Casie's bruised face and wiped the blood from her lip. "What happened, Casie?" He asked.

Casie's face darkened "Arthur happened. He beat up Sean, and hit me." She replied.

Dutch tried to remain calm. "What were you doing with Sean today?"

Casie sighed. "He was teaching me to shoot a rifle, then we went robbing" she chucked the 600 dollars on the desk. Which we almost didn't get as Arthur went crazy."

"That's a good take!" Dutch smiled. "But.."

Casie Interrupted "But you don't want me to go robbing, its too dangerous, blah, blah...I'm beginning to feel like a spare part!"

"Casie, I care about you, I just dont want you to get hurt" he said calmly.

"Then tell Arthur to back off." She said angrily.

"I can't he cares about you, and if he's worried, then I'm worried" Dutch said gently.

"You wouldn't hit me though, or would you?" She said.

Dutch Grasped Casie by the shoulders "Sit" he said sternly.

"What's happening between you and Sean?"

"Nothing." She said and looked at the ground, not wanting to lie, and look Dutch in the eye.

"Casie, don't lie to me, or I will hit you...hard." he said angrily.

Casie looked Dutch in the eye and knew he meant it. "We kissed...twice...and I enjoyed it" her face flushed.

"Casie, Sean is a man, your still very young..."

"Its only because I'm a girl, if I was a boy and I'd kissed a girl you would be patting me on the back. Anyway I'm thirteen...there are girls on the streets of St. Denis that are younger than me!" She exclaimed.

Dutch thought for a minute, she had a point. "Yes Casie, there are, but you're not a whore, your my daughter. I just dont want you to get hurt or grow up too quick."

"I won't stop liking him, or looking after him or spending time with him. I don't care if you beat me" she said defiantly.

"I'm not going to stop you, or beat you. Just don't try and grow up too quickly, just be careful." He smiled at Casie.

"You mean dont have sex, don't you?

Dutch looked at Casie intently. "Yes Casey that's exactly what I mean, because if you do, I will kill him, and I mean it."

Casie nodded "I understand." Casie stood up and headed for the door.

"And Casie… be nice to Arthur, he's only looking out for." he said gently.

Casie turned to look at Dutch and smiled. "I'll try." she said.

"Good, now go and look after Sean, and don't forget this". Dutch gave Casie half the money she had put on the desk. Its yours and Sean's share. He smiled to himself, there was no use trying to keep her away from him, he could only hope that Sean would get bored, and the whole thing would fizzle out.


	12. Chapter 12 - The White Arabian

Casie rushed across the camp. She went to the medical supplies wagon, and collected some balm. She was certain, that when Arthur's boot went into Sean's chest, something probably broke. Even if it hadn't, this would help with the bruising. Casie approached Sean's tent, where Tilly was cleaning the blood off of his face.

"I can do that, Miss Tilly" Casie said.

Tilly looked slightly concerned. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Casie nodded, so Tilly handed her the cloth and the warmed water.

Casie stroked Sean's red hair, and started to wipe the blood away from his face.

"Case.." Sean tried to get up, and winced. He put his hand to the place where Arthur had kicked him.

"Shit!" he groaned.

"Sshh...its fine" she whispered.

Sean touched Casie's bruised cheek. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Casie moved his hand to her lips, and kissed it. "Don't be silly, its not your fault".

Casie started to unbutton Sean's shirt.

"Case! What are you doing...You'll.." he gasped.

Casie put her finger to his lips.

"Sean, its fine, I've had a talk with Dutch." She whispered, continuing to unbutton his shirt.

Sean Raised his eyebrows.

Casie started to massage the balm into Sean's chest, the bruising had already started to come out.

Sean relaxed. He wasn't sure what to make of this. Arthur had obviously told Dutch what he had seen, but what had Casie said to Dutch. He still wasn't convinced that he wouldn't get a bullet in his head.

They both heard footsteps outside. The tent flapped opened and Arthur stood there. Casie felt Sean stiffen. Casie put her hand in his, allowing the fingers to interlock and squeezed his hand, he squeezed hers back.

"Arthur!" Casie said.

Arthur stood their glaring at the pair of them. Before he had a chance to say or do anything, he heard his name being called.

"Arthur? A word son." Dutch called out from his tent.

Arthur turned on his heel, and headed towards Dutch's tent.

Casie gently put her lips onto Sean's, as they gently explored each other mouths.

Sean was the first to stop.

"Case, what did you tell Dutch?" he asked

Casie Smiled. "I told him I wouldn't stop spending time with you, even if he beat me."

Casie suddenly looked serious. "Only..." she swallowed hard. Not quite knowing how to say it.

Sean stared. "Only what?"

"If you...we have sex, he'll kill you...and he meant it." she said. A worried look on her face. She was certain that Dutch thought this would kill anything between them, stone dead.

"Oh Case!" Sean smiled. "I'm in no hurry, you're special, and I'll wait for you, as long as I need to."

Sean stroked Casie's cheek, and wrapped his arm around her. Sean lay back down, and Casie laid her head on his shoulder. They both laid like this, until they drifted off to sleep, in a warm embrace.

Arthur stormed over to Dutch's tent. His face flushed with anger.

Dutch put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, and shepherded him into the tent.

"Sit down, Son." he said calmly.

Arthur sat down. "What are you gonna do Dutch, about Sean. Casie is in his tent right now!" he yelled.

"I know son," he said, trying to calm Arthur down.

"He's a man, she's a child. They were kissing...like proper..."

"I know son," Dutch interrupted. "But, she's not a child any more, she's growing into a young woman." He said. "I've told her, I'm not going to stop her spending time with him. But, any sex, and he's a dead man."

Arthur sighed. "Well I suppose that's something. But as far as I'm concerned she's still a child, she's only twelve, even if she does look older."

Dutch shook his head "Sometime, between her coming to us, and now, she's turned thirteen. She never really looked twelve, and as she had such relish in telling me, there are whores in St. Denis younger than her."

Arthur's eyes widened. "She said that to you?"

Dutch smiled. "Yes, she said that." The smile dropped from his face, and he looked more serious.

"Arthur, why did you hit her?" he asked.

Arthur looked at the ground, regret in his face. "I didn't mean too. I was hitting Sean, and she tried to pull me off. I just lashed out. I was angry, but not with Casie, with Sean."

"And now?" Dutch asked.

"Now, I don't know, just angry." Arthur sighed.

Dutch looked at Arthur, a concerned look on his face."The pair of you need to get over this. I'll plan a trip for us to go to the grizzlies to get that horse. Go into town Arthur and buy Casie a winter coat. A peace offering."

Dutch passed Arthur a bundle of dollars, which Casie had left earlier.

Arthur took the money, and left the tent, to head off into town.

Casie spent the next few days with Sean in his tent. Tending his bruises, bringing him food and generally being close to him. His body healed quite quickly, and luckily for him, Arthur hadn't broken his rib, with the kick he had given him.

Sean left the tent for the first time, since Arthur had given him a beating. He was grateful that nothing was broken. He certainly wouldn't have chosen Arthur Morgan to pick a fight with.

He and Casie, headed towards the campfire to grab some food, hand in hand. They didn't get too far before he heard Dutch's voice.

"Mr Maguire, a word if you please." Sean stopped in his tracks. You generally only got called Mr or Miss, if you were in deep shit.

A look of worry crossed Casie's face. Sean touched Casie's cheek, tenderly. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Don't worry." He whispered.

Sean walked towards Dutch's tent, their hands touching until the very last minute, when their finger tips parted.

"Dutch," Sean nodded towards the gang leader, as he entered the tent.

Dutch took a deep breath "Casie is like a daughter to me, you understand?"

Sean nodded "I understand, but.."

Dutch interrupted, and glared at the young man. "No buts. She is my daughter, and because she is, I won't let anyone hurt her, you understand?"

I would never hurt Case...Casie! She means a lot to me, and I think I mean a lot to her." Sean replied.

Dutch nodded "Casie is not a child any more, but she certainly isn't a woman, yet. She is at a time in her life, when she is very vulnerable. I will only say this once Sean, if you hurt her in any way, I will personally put a bullet in your head. Do you understand?"

Sean nodded "What about Arthur? I don't think he feels the same. Given the opportunity, he would put a bullet in my head right now!"

"Leave Arthur to me." Dutch smiled "Now go and let Casie know I haven't killed you." he paused. "Yet."

Arthur saw Casie standing by the fire. Staring at Dutch's tent. He walked slowly over to the campfire. This was going to be difficult.

Arthur took a deep breath,"Casie, we need to talk."

Casie nodded. She hoped they could both get over this, but she had her doubts.

"C'mon lets sit on the log, by the lake." He said.

The pair walked over to the overturned log, by the lake, where they had made their blood pact.

They both sat down on the log. Arthur turned his hand over so that the palm was facing up, showing the knife scar.

"Show me your hand Casie?" he asked.

Casie held her hand out, an Identical scar, on the palm of her hand.

"You're my sister," he said. "Whether you like it or not, I'll always look out for you, so, if I think you might be hurt, I'll do anything to protect you."

Casie looked at Arthur "I'm not getting hurt. Me and Sean, it isn't one sided, its what we both want. I know you want to protect me, but I'm growing up, I'm not a child any more"

Arthur sighed "I realise that, but you're still my kid sister. I've never had a kid sister before, so if sometimes I get things wrong, well I'm sorry."

Casie wrapped her arms around Arthur and hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Arthur," she said, "I never want us to..."

"I know, and we won't, we may annoy each other, from time to time. But that's what family does. Now c'mon I have a present for you."

Casie followed Arthur back to his tent, where he handed her a package.

She quickly rushed to open it, inside was a thick winter coat made of bear skin. Casie's eyes widened. "It's wonderful. But.." She didn't finish the sentence, Arthur cut in. "I know a trapper, he makes clothes, from Animal skins. You're gonna need something warm for the trip into the mountains."

Casie tried it on, it was a perfect fit. "Lets go and see Dutch," she said. "See when we can go."

She grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him across the camp towards Dutch's tent.

As they approached the tent, Sean came out. Casie let go of Arthur's hand and ran to Sean.

Sean held Casie's hands, and kissed them. "It's fine." He said.

"I have to speak with Arthur and Dutch about a trip" she smiled.

Sean nodded, and let her go, and walked back to his tent.

Dutch smiled. "Are you two speaking to each other again?"

Casie smiled "Look what Arthur got me," she said swirling round, so Dutch could see the new coat.

Casie looked serious for a moment.

She held out the palm of her hand to show to Dutch. "Arthur?" She said. Arthur held his hand out, palm up. Dutch looked at both their hands, and saw the scars.

"We're brother and sister, blood brother and sister. A bond that can never be broken, whatever happens." She said.

Dutch laughed. "So that's what the pair of you were up to, when we moved here. My son and my Daughter. I approve." He said.

"So, no time like the present. Arthur make sure you have winter gear stowed on your horse, and Casie, take off the coat and stow it in your saddle bag. You'll only need it when we get into the mountains, and here, you'll need these when we get into the mountains too." He handed her a pair of Elk riding gloves. "Seeing as your birthday appears to have come and gone."

Casie ran over to Dutch and hugged him "Thank you." She said, then whispered so that only Dutch could hear, "Daddy."

Dutch smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Now, go and tell Mr Maguire that you'll be gone for a few days, and meet us by the horses. We have a long ride ahead.

The three of them headed out, Casie had stowed the coat, and also made sure that she had stowed one of the camp rifles.

They didn't push the horses too hard, as Dutch said the snow would be quite deep, and the weather cold, so the horses would need the extra stamina, and energy.

"Where, exactly are we headed?" Casie asked.

"Lake Isabella," Dutch replied. "Have you been there before?"

Casie shook her head. "No, I've never been that far up North."

"We'll camp at Cumberland Falls tonight, then head North west tomorrow." Dutch said.

Casie smiled, "I love that place. I'm so glad the three of us are finally going there together"

Dutch smile. Arthur just looked confused.

They arrived at Cumberland Falls, just as the sun was going down. This was Casie's favourite spot. She felt it was the place where she had buried her old life, and had been born again, renewed as Dutch's daughter.

It seemed fitting that she should spend some time here with Arthur as well. Casie with her new Father and Brother.

Dutch had started to set up camp. "Why don't the pair of you go, and see if you can catch us some supper." He said.

Arthur and Casie, grabbed their fishing poles, and headed down to the river. As they sat there waiting for the fish to bite, Casie looked at Arthur.

"Have you been here before, Arthur?" She asked.

"Yes, a couple of times, its a nice spot."

Casie took a deep breath. "I came here the first time with Dutch...after Valentine."

Arthur stared at Casie "I didn't know, this was where he brought you."

Casie looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Arthur stared at the water. "This is a special place for Dutch. If he wants to tell you why, it will be his decision."

Arthur looked at Casie's pole, changing the subject quickly, "looks like you might have bite!"

Dutch set up the camp in a clearing, just above the river, which had a good view of the falls. The dying sun reflected in the water. By the time he'd setup camp, Arthur and Casie had returned from the river with quite a few fish.

Dutch laughed. "We'll never eat all of those tonight. We better cook some and stow them for the journey."

As they started to cook the fish, Casie looked at Dutch.

"I'm glad we camped here, it seems right that I'm here with my Father and my Brother." She smiled. "This place will always be special to me."

"I didn't tell you why this place is special to me, did I Casie" Dutch said Solemnly.

Casie shook her head.

"Sometime ago, there was a woman I loved dearly. I lost her. See that tree" Dutch pointed to a beautiful tree with golden brown leaves, the moonlight now shone on the tree, making the leaves look like they were made of gold.

"My lovely Annabelle, lays at rest, under that tree. If I am your father, she would have been your mother. This spot is a place for family."

"Thank you for sharing this spot with me. Especially because..." Casie Paused for a second, just long enough for Dutch and Arthur to give her a concerned look.

"What is it, Casie?" Dutch asked.

Casie took a deep breath "When you brought me here the first time, after Valentine, well that day was my thirteenth birthday."

"Come here" Casie went and sat next to Dutch, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Why didn't you say something?" He asked.

Casie rested her head on Dutch's chest. Never too old for cuddles with her new found Father.

"I didn't know how things were going to turn out, it didn't seem important at the time. Then when it all went crazy, it was kind of too late."

Dutch smiled "Come on, its getting late. Time to get some sleep. We have an early start in the morning."

The trio headed out at at first light. They still had a way to go before they got to Lake Isabella. They took the track which let up past cattail pond, and skirted the base of Mount Hagen to the west. The track started to show traces of snow, so Arthur suggested that they take out their heavy coats and gloves. By the time noon came the snow was laying thicker, and Casie was grateful for the bearskin coat, and elk-skin gloves that she had been gifted. It didn't take long before the snow started to deepen, and they saw the eastern tip of Lake Isabella. The lake was already half frozen, so instead of skirting right around, Arthur suggested they ride across the Southern tip, until they reached the west side. The ice on the lake was solid, and easily held the weight of the horses. They needed to head up to the North West of the lake which was where the White Arabian was rumoured to be.

On this particular occasion they were lucky. The sky was a lovely clear blue, with little wind.

"The last time I was out this way, the wind was so strong, it was like a blizzard was blowing." Dutch remarked. He had hardly spoken the words, and they heard the ominous sound of wolves howling, but no sign of the Arabian. Three large timber wolves appeared out of the trees. Casie immediately pulled her rifle out and shot the lead wolf in the head, Arthur drew his rifle and shot the second wolf, the third wolf fled back into the woods.

Both men stared at Casie, as she put the rifle back on her saddle.

"I didn't know you could shoot like that!"Arthur exclaimed.

"Sshh." Casie whispered and pointed towards the edge of the lake.

There it stood, a pure white Arabian horse, with small flecks of black on its muzzle.

Casie quietly dismounted Maggie, and walked towards the horse.

"What are you doing, Casie!" Dutch whispered quietly.

Casie continued. walking towards the horse, until it saw her. It started to throw its head around, whinnying loudly.

Casie stopped, making sure not to make eye contact with the horse. "Sshh, steady girl." She whispered. The horse snorted but stopped throwing its head around. Casie continued walking slowly towards the horse, and whispering in a calming voice. As she came close to the horse it suddenly reared up. Casie stopped, and whispered more reassuring words to the horse, which seemed to calm it enough so she could pat its neck.

Both Arthur and Dutch, watched in awe as Casie calmed the wild Arabian.

Casie slowly reached into her pocket, and presented the horse with a peppermint, in the palm of her hand. The Arabian, sniffed the treat curiously, and then ate it. Casie gently reached into her pocket and found the rope bridle, and gently put it on the horses head. Seconds later she jumped on the Arabians back. It started to plunge and kick, but Casie rode the bucks and kicks, until the horse gave in. She gently patted its neck, and rode back to where Dutch and Arthur were standing aghast.

She smiled at Dutch and Arthur. "Isn't she just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Dutch laughed "No Casie, the most beautiful thing, was watching you tame her. Lets get her saddled up properly, so you can get a feel for each other, on the ride back."

"Very impressive on both counts." Arthur remarked, gesturing towards the dead wolves. "I'll skin these, I'm sure Maggie won't mind carrying these back for us."

As they started the long ride home, Dutch looked at Casie. He couldn't have been more proud of his adopted daughter. How far she had come from the little traumatised spitfire that had landed in his camp. Not only his daughter, but a real asset to the gang.


	13. Chapter 13 - An Old Friend

They reached camp just before sunset on the second day, out of the Grizzlies.

As they rode down the track they heard Sean shout. "Who's there"

Casie smiled as she shouted out "Casie, Arthur and Dutch, coming in."

Sean stared unable to take his eyes off of the legendary white Arabian horse, and Casie.

On the route home they had stopped off at the Valentine stables to pick up a new saddle. Ebony Black, on the pure white horse, made it look even more stunning.

"Holy shit! You did it." He exclaimed, laughing.

The other two men laughed. "You should have seen her tame it!" Exclaimed Dutch.

As they approached the hitching area, a crowd had gathered. Pointing and staring at Casie, and the horse. The Arabian started to get a bit skittish. Casie gently stroked her neck and whispered calming words. "Easy girl, it's OK." She said quietly.

"Cmon, lets give Casie and..?" Arthur looked at Casie.

"Ice, her name is Ice." She smiled at Arthur, and looked across at the rest of the gang.

"Let me settle her in. They'll be plenty of time for you to meet her." She said, smiling.

Everyone moved away nodding and chatting, with the exception of John, who rolled his eyes. He put his arm around Abigail, and shepherded Jack, back to their tent.

Dutch dismounted from The Count, and headed to his tent. He glanced back at Casie.

"Don't be long, you should get some food, and some sleep." He smiled.

Casie nodded.

Arthur removed the Wolf and skin from Maggie. They had decided to bring one of the wolves back whole, to use for meat. The cold in the mountains had kept it fresh for a little longer, but he really needed to get it back to Pearson to prepare. He walked towards Pearsons wagon, glancing back at Casie to give her a conspiratorial wink.

Casie started unsaddling Ice. She heard a noise behind her, the sound of a boot breaking a twig.

Casie turned around startled.

"Well haven't you just grown up. Gunslinger, shootist, horse tamer. I'll bet one of those wolves was your handy work too." Micah said, as he leaned against a tree, chewing on a match in the corner of his mouth.

"Micah!" Casie half smiled. She hadn't really seen him much after her Valentine meltdown, and he had almost been avoiding her.

Casie put the saddle down, and shoved her hands in her pocket, as she walked towards Micah.

"I thought you were avoiding me, after Strawberry" She said awkwardly.

"No Casie," he said, "Just givin' you a bit of space..to grow up. But maybe that was a mistake, seeing you with that slimy Irish bastard. If I'd been in Morgan's place, I would have done a damn site more than beat the little shit up!"

"I like...love Sean." She glared at Micah. Casie pulled twenty dollars out of her pocket.

"Here." She handed him the money. Blinking back tears, that she didn't want to cry. At least not in front of Micah. "It's what you paid the sheriff in Valentine. Arthur once told me you never did anything, unless there was something in it for you."

Micah stepped forward and closed Casie's fist around the money. Holding her closed fist in both his hands.

"Morgan is fucking arsehole sometimes. I saved you from the sheriff in Valentine, because I wanted to. I don't like that little Irish bastard. I think there's better out there for you." He put his hands up, in fake surrender.

"But I can see you've grown up, quite a bit since the day you kicked me in the balls." He smiled.

Casie shoved the money back in her pocket.

"Tell me Micah, if I'd manage to break you out of Strawberry Jail, would you have shot up half the town, if it had only been me and you?" She asked.

Micah thought for a minute. No use trying to lie to Casie, she was too street smart for that.

"I don't know kid. But now, I reckon you can shoot as good as a lot of 'em round here. If not better. Now, yeah I would, then, well, I guess we'll never know. But I tell you one thing, if you ever want to go on a job, come see yer Uncle Micah, I'd be proud to ride with you."

Micah grasped the top of Casie's head, in his large hand, gently tilted it back and kissed her on the forehead, turned, and walked away.

Casie stared at Micah. How could Arthur have been so wrong about him. Or was she the one that was wrong. What if he was right about Sean, what if Arthur was right about Sean. She was so confused. Should she even listen to what everyone else was saying. She could go with her own gut instinct, which was, that she loved Sean, but she also loved Arthur, and Micah like family. Dutch trusted Micah, she knew.

Casie put all thoughts of the people she loved out of her mind and turned back to her horse. Horses were simple in comparison to people, to life.

She brushed Ice, and fed her some peppermints. Maybe she was just tired. She settled the horse and headed back to her tent.

"No!" Arthur yelled. "No way."

"Why not?" Dutch replied. "She wants to go out on jobs, she's more than capable with a gun."

"She's Thirteen years old, and your gonna send her out with him "Arthur glared, as he pointed at Micah.

"I'll look out for the kid." Micah smiled. "She went out with Maguire and survived ok. Even saved the stupid Irish bastard from getting shot."

"Sean isn't a fucking loose canon, you are!" he sighed.

Dutch stood up. "Enough, its decided, Casie can do the stagecoach job with Micah."

Dutch looked at Micah. "You look after my little girl."

Micah tipped his hat, smiled at Arthur and walked out the tent.

Arthur threw his hands in the air, rolled his eyes, and followed Micah out of the tent.

Casie got up. It was late morning. She had allowed herself to sleep in. It had been a long trip up into the mountains, and with all the excitement, she had been exhausted.

She grabbed a cup, and poured some coffee. She had only started drinking it, whilst she was up in the mountains with Dutch and Arthur. She decided she quite liked it.

After all the excitement of the past few days, she felt a bit flat. Maybe going out for a ride on Ice would be good. She would check with Dutch. She knew he wasn't to keen on her leaving camp, by herself. Having said that, she had certainly proved that she could look after herself.

With that in mind she headed to Dutch's tent.

Dutch looked up from his book, hearing footsteps.

He looked at Casie and smiled. "What are you doing today, Casie?" He asked.

"Nothing planned," she said, "I was going to check with you if its ok for me to go out on Ice?"

Dutch frowned, "on your own?"

Casie nodded "I can look after myself!"

"I know you can." He smiled "Which is why I want you to go on a job with Micah."

Casie grinned. "Really, I'll go find him right now." With that she spun on her heel and left Dutch to his book

Casie found Micah leaning against a tree, observing all the goings on in camp.

"What we doing?" she asked, grinning.

"Ah you been speaking to Dutch, what about Mr Morgan, ain't he tried to put you off, and Mr Maguire, he don't think much of me, neither?"

Casie laughed "Nothing to do with either of 'em, this is about me doing a job with someone, and that someone happens to be you."

Micah laughed. "I like your style, Casie. C'mon lets go, I'll fill you in on the way."

Casie and Micah mounted up and headed out.

"We're heading North," Micah grinned, "a stage carrying payroll for Cornwall Kerosene and Tar. A little bit of payback for tryin' to shoot you in Valentine."

Casie smiled "How much?"

Micah laughed "A girl after my own heart, should be around Two Thousand, if we're lucky."

"What we waiting for then?" Casie laughed, and pushed ice forward into a gallop, looking behind at Micah.

They found a good place to wait for the stage, out of sight. Micah pulled his bandanna over his face, and Casie followed suit.

They didn't have to wait long for the stage to arrive, and as it passed, they both gave chase.

There were four outriders, the stage driver, and another guard sitting next to the driver.

As soon as the stage driver, realised they were being robbed, he tried to flee.

Casie put Ice's reins in her mouth, and took out her rifle. Two shots and she had taken out two of the outriders. Micah, was using his pistols and took out the other two. Micah yelled, "go right, I'll go left."

They pushed their horses, on either side of the stage, Casie took out the driver with a single rifle shot, while Micah dealt with the guard. The stage's horses, however, didn't stop, they were well and truly spooked by the gunfire.

Casie steadied Ice, until she was matching the pace of the stagecoach. Casie stood in the saddle and jumped to the stage coach, grabbing the reins and calming the horses.

The horses gradually slowed to a halt.

Micah pulled of his bandana laughing. "I knew it was the right decision to ride with you, Casie."

Casie pulled off her bandana smiling.

Micah looked at the dead guard, and reached across and grabbed his rifle. "Nice, but I think that's more your style." He tossed the rifle to Casie, who caught it with one hand. She examined it, turning it over. "Sweet. That's a nice one."

"You deserve it, Sweetheart. Now lets see what we've got."

They both went to the back of the stage, and found the lockbox.

Micah smashed open the box, and grabbed the cash. Two thousand five hundred.

Casie whistled through her teeth, she'd never even seen that much cash.

Micah split the cash, and passed Casie her share.

Casie smiled at Micah "Thank you Mr Bell, it's been a pleasure!"

Micah Laughed "Likewise Miss Mallard, now lets head back."

"Wait a second." She said, as she walked back to Ice and grabbed a length of rope.

"What are you doing, we don't want to hang around" Micah warned.

"Seems a shame to waste good horses." she replied, as she cut the harnesses off of the horses that had been pulling the stage. She roped them together and mounted Ice.

"C'mon Micah, lets make a bit extra."

Micah frowned, a little confused, but followed Casie and the horses. "We won't get much for them at the stables, without papers."

Casie laughed "We ain't taking these to the stables, watch and learn Mr Bell, its on the way back anyway."

A few miles before they reached camp, Casie turned into a field with a broken stone wall, and headed down towards the lake.

Micah spotted two men, and put his hand on his gun. Casie glanced at Micah. "Take it easy, I know these guys".

A lean looking man with a gaunt face and a moustache stood up.

"Well, well, Casie Mallard, ain't you grown. Haven't seen you for a while, how's your pa"

"Hi Clay. My pa hung, but I ain't sorry. This is Micah. Micah, this is Clay Davies, best horse fence in these parts."

The fence eyed Micah up and down, then turned to look at Casie. "Can't say I'm sorry about your pa, Casie. He was a bastard, but it looks like your doing ok for yourself. So what have you brought me, I'm guessing, not that sweet Arab your riding."

Casie Laughed. "No she definitely ain't for sale. These four shires. What do you reckon?"

Clay looked at the horses. "As its you Casie, I'll give you twenty dollars a head."

Casie smiled "Oh go on Clay, you can do better than that, give me one hundred and twenty for all four. They're good stock?"

Clay Laughed "A hundred, and you're robbing me blind." The fence held out his hand, to shake on the deal.

Casie shook Clays hand and he passed her a hundred dollars. "Now get outta here before I change my mind." He smiled. "Don't be a stranger, Casie."

Casie waved back as she, and Micah rode back to the road.

Casie handed Micah his share. He laughed. "You, Casie are quite the partner. We must do this again."

Casie Smiled. "Anytime."

Casie and Micah rode into camp and hitched their horses. They then headed towards Dutch's tent.

Micah dropped a bundle of notes on the desk. Casie smiled and dropped some of the notes from the horse fence on the desk. "Plus a little extra!" Micah and Casie laughed.

"Quite the team, aren't you" Dutch laughed. "and not a hair out of place."

Casie and Micah walked across camp to the fire. Sean came storming out of his tent. "What the hell do you think you're doing Case, going out on jobs with that crazy bastard?" he said as he glared at Micah.

Casie sighed. "Making money, Sean. That's what. We make a good team."

Micah smirked at Sean, and put his arm around Casie.

Sean made a fist and threw a punch at Micah, which he stopped with his other hand, and held it in mid air.

Casie push Sean away. Micah didn't attempt to retaliate.

"Just leave it Sean." Casie said "I work with whoever Dutch wants me to work with, and right now, that's Micah."

Sean glared at Micah and stormed off.

Micah laughed. "Think your new boyfriend might be a bit jealous."

"Well he'll just have to get over it." She said, and walked across to grab some food.


	14. Chapter 14 - Betrayal

Arthur Morgan rode down the path on the outskirts of Rhodes. He was heading for the little shanty area, North of Rhodes. He had been there once or twice, to visit the fence. But this time, he was heading to a caravan. In that caravan, he hoped to find Josiah Trelawny.

Arthur felt the envelope in his satchel. He had no idea what was inside it. But Dutch had entrusted it to him, and had asked him to deliver it to Trelawny.

Arthur hitched his horse, and knocked. He heard movement inside, and after a few moments, the door opened.

"Arthur Morgan, what a pleasant surprise!" The Englishman boomed.

Arthur couldn't help but smile, whenever he talked to the man.

"And tell me," he continued. "How is the young Casie, its been a while since I last saw you all."

"Casie is very well, and has grown into a fine young woman." Arthur smiled.

"And no doubt, a fine outlaw!" Trelawny joked.

"But, Dutch asked me to give you this." Arthur passed Trelawny the envelope.

"How very cloak and dagger, I assume that you don't know the contents?" he asked.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, but he did ask me to wait for a reply."

"Lets go to the saloon, at least we can have a drink whilst I take a look." he said, grabbing his cane, and heading towards Rhodes town. "It's only a short walk, and you can tell me all the news"

During the walk Arthur filled him in on everything that had happened since they saw him last. Including all of Casie's history, which had slowly become apparent, down to all her latest adventures.

When they reached the saloon, they found a quiet corner and motioned to the barkeep to bring them a bottle and two glasses.

Trelawny opened the letter and read the contents, raising an eyebrow, here and there.

Arthur took a drink. "Well, whatever he wants, is it do able?"

Trelawny took a deep breath, followed by a drink. "Yes, I can do as he asks, but...Its risky. It should only take about a day, I'll have to go to St. Denis. Meet me here tomorrow, around the same time and I'll have what he needs. After he gets it, everyone is going to have to lie low for a few days. Just make that clear."

Arthur nodded. "Don't know what the hell he's asked you to do. But I'm guessing it can't be done by firing a few bullets."

Trelawny laughed. "With the best will in the world, gunslinging would not get this job done.

Arthur got up "Good to see you again Josiah, look after yourself." He left the saloon, with no idea what Dutch had asked Trelawny to do.

The following day, Dutch asked Arthur to go and meet Trelawny. He looked worried, so suggested Arthur take Charles with him. Arthur was unsure what he was worried about. He figured that it was something to do with what was in the letter, that he had delivered the previous day.

Arthur and Charles arrived in Rhodes. They checked in the saloon but there was no sign of Trelawny. The men, then headed over to his caravan, to see if he was there, or running late.

When they arrived at the caravan, they saw the door was smashed open. Arthur signalled Charles to go quietly. They carefully entered the caravan, but found no sign of Trelawny. The inside had been smashed. Someone had obviously been searching for something.

Charles called over to Arthur "It looks like fresh blood, over here."

Arthur looked worried. "It could be Trelawny's"

Charles looked more closely, "looks like a scuffle, and they headed this way."

Arthur nodded, "Can you track them Charles, you're much better at it than me."

Charles nodded, and they mounted their horses, and started following the tracks.

The tracks let them to a wooded area. "Leave the horses, we'll be better on foot." Charles suggested, and Arthur nodded in agreement.

As they approached the wood, they saw an apparently deserted camp. But as they got closer they saw a body on the ground. It was Trelawny. Charles ran over. "He's still alive!"

Arthur and Charles lifted Trelawny into a sitting position, and he started to come to.

Trelawny looked at Arthur "It was a little more dangerous than I anticipated" He said, trying to force a smile.

"C'mon, we better get you back to camp. You can let Dutch know what happened."

Arthur whistled for his horse and Charles helped Trelawny up, so that he sat behind Arthur.

"We'll ride separately." He suggested, "just in case anyone tries to follow."

Arthur nodded and headed off, taking a very roundabout route back to camp.

Sean had been looking for Casie all morning. He finally found her, sitting in her favourite place. The overturned tree on the edge of the lake.

Sean walked up behind her, and put his foot on the log, more to attract her attention, than anything else.

Casie looked round, to see Sean standing there smiling. They hadn't really spoken very much, since Casie had returned from the Grizzlies, with Ice. Well, they had, but only to have the argument about Micah. Casie hoped that Sean didn't want to have another argument.

"Lets go out for a ride, Casie. Just you and me." he said hopefully.

Casie smiled at him and nodded "I would really like that, Sean. We haven't really had a chance to talk since I came back."

Sean kissed the back of Casie's neck. "Who said anything about talking!" He winked at Casie.

Casie laughed. "C'mon, we'll let who ever is on guard today know, otherwise you know what Dutch and Arthur are like, they'll only worry."

They grabbed their horses, and headed out of camp. Casie waved to Bill, who was on guard duty. "We're heading out for a few hours, if any one asks."

Bill nodded and waved back.

Sean and Casie headed for Gills Landing. Casie loved coming here. The lake was really peaceful, and there was rarely anyone at the cabin.

They jumped off their horses, not bothering to hitch them, so that they could wander over and graze on the sparse grass that edged the beach. Casie took out her new rifle, she was eager to show Sean the piece, as it was quite beautiful.

They strolled over to an overturned fishing boat, and settled down on the sand, leaning their backs against the old boat, and looking out across the lake.

Casie showed Sean the rifle, "Isn't it lovely, look at the engraving on it."

Sean took the rifle, gave it a glance. "Very nice." He said as he leant the rifle against the boat. "But, I didn't come here to look at a rifle!" He stroked Casie's cheek, then their lips crashed together, all the arguments of the previous day forgotten.

Arthur arrived back at camp, and yelled as he reached the hitching area.

"Can I get some help here." Arthur lifted the injured Trelawny from the back of his horse.

Dutch came out of his tent. As soon as he saw Arthur and Trelawny, he came rushing across. "Quick, lets get him to my tent."

Dutch passed Trelawny a cup of water. "What happened?"

"I said it would be dangerous, as soon as the papers went in, they knew you were in the area."

"Have you got the papers though?" Dutch asked with anticipation in his voice.

"I did have, old boy, But it appears that they wanted them as badly as you, or more so. Or maybe not the papers at all!" A look of worry crossed Trelawny's face. "Casie!"

Arthur looked at the pair, as though they were talking in some sort of code.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on!" He said, angrily.

Dutch sighed."Adoption papers. After what her father put her through, I wanted to make sure she stayed with us, that there were no other family lurking around that might try and take her from us."

Arthur shook his head. "So now, Casie Mallard is Casie Van Der Linde!" Arthur looked across the camp scanning for any sign of her. "So where the hell is she!" He said, his voice panicked.

Dutch yelled across the camp "Has anyone seen Casie?"

Bill looked across. "Sure, she went out with lover-boy earlier, said they'd be gone a couple of hours." He laughed.

"Fuck" Arthur muttered. "At least she's not out on her own, but where the hell did they go?"

Sean and Casie snuggled together behind the boat. Casie hated when they argued, but making up, well that was a different story. The moment was broken, when they heard a voice behind them.

"Well look what we have here, two love birds from the Van Der Linde gang, Mr Maguire and Miss Mallard, or should I say, Miss Van Der Linde?"

Casie and Sean spun round. "Fucking Pinkertons, Milton and Ross" Sean spat the words out, as though he was uttering a curse.

"Good to see you again, Mr Maguire. This time, we'll try and hang onto you a little longer, well at least until we get a noose around your neck." The Agent said with malice in his voice.

Casie caught her breath, the dream, it was this moment. She screamed at Ice "Go home." The Arabian mare, let out a whinny and galloped off into the treeline.

Casey snatched up the Rifle turned and fired at the first agent, the bullet completely obliterated his skull, spraying blood behind him. At the same instant, she heard several gunshots, she screamed in pain, as her shoulder, felt like it was on fire, and a damp red patch started to grow on her shirt. The force of the gunshot sent her reeling backward into the Sand. At the same time she saw Sean's head explode, as bullet pierced his skull and sent bone, blood and brain flying over the sand, but not before he had managed to fire off a shot, from his revolver. The bullet hit the other agent in the shoulder.

Casie screamed half in agony, half in anguish "Sean..No.. No!"

Casie the heard the Agent growl in pain. "You better not let her die, we need her, otherwise Van Der Linde won't come and save her"

Casie's vision was starting to blur. She heard footsteps walking towards her, and a voice say to the other agent.

"Don't you die on me agent Ross, you're my ticket to freedom"

Casie shook her head to try and clear her vision, surely this couldn't be.

"John...John..why?" she croaked.

John Marston grabbed the collar of Casie's shirt "Why not, Dutch doesn't care for anyone but himself. You'll find that out soon enough".

Micah wondered why Dutch was so panicked, Casie could look after herself. That thought changed as soon as he saw Ice come galloping into camp, with no Casie on board. She was too good a rider to fall off, unless something had happened.

Micah yelled at Dutch. "Something has happened to Casie" He pointed to Ice and ran towards Baylock, mounted him and galloped out of camp. He wasn't the best tracker, but he could track where Ice had come from. Pretty easy as there were only two Arab horses in the area that he knew of, and they were Ice, and The Count.

Micah rode hard, he liked that kid, who would want to hurt a kid anyway. Unless that stupid Irish bastard had done something.

Micah heard voices ahead. He drew his gun and as he rode through the treeline, he saw the devastation, the Pinkerton agent and John Marston dragging Casie by the shirt collar.

Micah reacted, he shot the Pinkerton agent in the back of the skull and threw his knife at Marston.

Casie saw the knife flying through the air. She thought, this is it, this is my dream, only I'm not going to wake up this time.

The aim of the knife was true, and hit John Marston in the throat, blood spurted out and he gagged for breath, which wouldn't come as the knife had shattered his windpipe.

He let go of Casie, who dropped to the ground with a thud, as he held his hands to his throat.

Micah ran over to where Casie lay. She looked at his face.

"Sorry Micah" she gasped. "Think...its over..". She closed her eyes. She felt a sting on her cheek. Bringing her back, as Micah slapped her face. she opened her eyes.

Micah looked at her. "Don't you die on me kid." She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as he applied pressure to the wound.

"No one told me dying could hurt so bad." she groaned, a tear ran down her cheek.

Micah picked her up and carried her to Baylock. "You die on me," he said, "and I'll ride into hell, and bring you back, you hear?"

Micah mounted his horse, carrying Casie in his arms and galloped back to the camp. The jolting of the ride kept her conscious for a while, but eventually Casie succumbed to pain.

Micah jumped of his horse and ran into camp, with Casie in his arms.

Dutch came running out of his tent.

"Oh No...Casie", he voice quivered, then he spoke to Micah "quickly bring her in my tent. Who did this?"

"She's been shot, in the shoulder we need to get the bullet out, she's lost a lot of blood."

Dutch, his face enraged started to yell "Who the hell tried to kill my daughter!"

Arthur entered the tent. "Dutch, we can discuss this later, right now, for once I agree with Micah, we need to try and save Casie's life."

Dutch nodded. "I'll find Hosea, he's pulled bullets out before. Arthur, we're gonna need to cauterize this wound."

Casie now had droplets of cold sweat running off her face, as the blood loss started to take hold.

Micah removed her shirt and looked at the bullet wound, it was deep. Hosea entered the tent for the first time, shaking his head at the sight before him. Arthur and Dutch followed him in.

"Micah, you'll need to hold her down. This is going to be nasty, Arthur you hold her legs. Dutch, just talk to her if she comes to.

Hosea probed the bullet hole with the tweezers, search for the bullet. Casie screamed, eyes wide with fear and pain. Dutch tried calming her but, it was as though she was oblivious of any of the men in the room.

Hosea finally pulled the bullet out, and Arthur passed him the shotgun cartridge, to pour the gunpowder into the wound, followed by the candle. To cauterize the wound.

Casie screaming, turned into sobs as the deed was done.

The men released their grip on the young girl.

Micah held her hand and gripped it, she squeezed it hard.

"Easy now kid," he said, "hell is gonna have to wait"

Arthur passed Micah a bottle of whisky. He tilted Casie's head, so she could take a drink, then took a slug himself.

Hosea sat with Casie and dressed the wound, whilst the rest of the men went outside the tent.

Micah looked at Dutch and Arthur. "Sean is dead, so is Marston, and 2 Pinkertons, up by Gills Landing." Micah scowled. "Marston was working with the Pinkertons."

Arthur looked at Micah "No, I don't believe it, why?"

Dutch glared. He yelled across camp. "Where are Abigail and Jack?"

Miss Grimshaw came across camp. "Nobody's seen them since this morning. What's going on?"

"Micah scowled "Marston has shot Casie, and blown Mr Maguire's brains out."

Miss Grimshaw gasped.

Dutch Growled,"We have to make sure Casie is OK, we'll decide what to do with the rest of the traitors later."

Dutch returned to the tent, just as Hosea finished bandaging Casie's shoulder.

"I've done the best I can Dutch, but it doesn't look good. She's lost a lot of blood. She's stone cold." Hosea, looked worried. "I'll get some warmed cloth's and extra blankets."

Dutch nodded "Thank you old friend, she didn't deserve this." he whispered, struggling to hold back tears.

Dutch sat with Casie all night in her fevered sleep. The blankets didn't appear to do much good, but he mopped her fevered brow often.

When the sun rose Micah came into the tent.

Dutch looked at him "No change really, but, thank you Micah, she'd be dead now, if not for you."

Micah nodded. "Me n' Arthur went back and cleaned up. Buried Sean properly. Dumped the rest of the bodies in the lake" He scowled. "Marston didn't deserve a proper burial"

Arthur walked into the tent. "Dutch, you really need to try and get some sleep. Use my bed. We'll keep an eye on Casie. We'll let you know if there's any change."

Micah nodded in agreement. Thinking how strange, that this kid, could bring out such hate, and such goodness, without even trying.

Dutch left the tent, and headed for Arthur's tent.

Micah sat down next to Casie. "Come back in a couple of hours, Morgan. I'll keep an eye on her till then."

Arthur walked out of the tent. Maybe he had got Micah wrong. He sure as hell hadn't seen John's betrayal coming.

Micah had been sitting with Casie for around an hour, when she started to mumble

She opened her eyes.

"They're coming...have to...its danger.." she mumbled.

Micah mopped away the sweat on her face and neck. Was it just the fever talking, he wasn't sure.

Micah poked his head out the tent and saw Miss Grimshaw.

"Susan, get Dutch, he's in Morgan's tent"

Micah went back to Casie. "Its OK kid."

Casie shook her head, and tried to sit, she groaned in pain

"Micah...Danger...Pinkertons." She moaned.

Dutch came into the tent "What's going on?"

"Not sure, she's either trying to tell us something, or its the fever talking." he said, as he got up, to make way for Dutch, to take the seat next to Casie's bed.

"Dutch!" Casie grabbed his hand. "The dream...true." she let out a groan of pain "got...got to leave.."

Dutch looked worried. "OK Casie, its gonna be OK"

"No, we..we need to...need to go.." She gasped.

Dutch stroked Casie's forehead. "We will, we'll move on, now rest."

Casie sighed and closed her eyes.

Dutch looked at Micah. "I trust Casie, if she thinks we're in danger, we should look for somewhere else."

Dutch walked out the tent. He spied Hosea sitting at a table reading a book.

"Hosea, can you sit with Casie?"

Hosea walked over, "of course, any improvement?"

"A little, but she thinks we're in danger, we need to move" Dutch replied.

Hosea frowned. "She's a very ill young lady, Dutch. I'm not sure we should move her!"

Dutch scraped his hands through his hair. "I know, but if she's right, then if we stay here, we'll all be in serious trouble! Likely that Marston, told the Pinkertons exactly where we are, and if he didn't, Abigail likely will.

Dutch called Arthur, who came running across, fearing the worst.

"She's OK, Arthur. But we need to move, any ideas?"

Arthur nodded. "There's a big old house in the swamp, me and Lenny cleared most of it out a while back. Its well hidden. Probably just need to check we didn't miss any stragglers."

Micah grinned. "C'mon Morgan, you and me can clear it out, rest of you can get moving"

"OK, Micah, lets go," Arthur said, "we'll wait for you there. Lenny can guide you in."

He couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to go on a job with Micah, but he thought he'd seen a different side to the outlaw, certainly since Casie had been around.

Dutch yelled across the camp. "We're packing up, lets get these wagons loaded."

The rest of the gang, packed up tents, supplies and everything that they couldn't afford to leave behind. They left Dutch's tent until last, then gently moved Casie into one of the wagons.

Tilly offered to ride in the wagon with her, and Dutch and Hosea both agreed. Tilly had been the one to tend to Casie, when Micah had first brought her back from the Valentine sheriff, and she had done a really good job. Hosea was still worried about whether she would make the trip, but as Dutch had said they really had little choice.


	15. Chapter 15 - Touch and Go

The wagons left Clemens point, and headed to Shady Belle, a big house in the middle of the swamp.

Casie lay in the back of one of the wagons. Tilly sat next to her. Every so often her eyes would open, a glazed look in her eyes, and they would dart around like a scared, wounded animal.

The fever hadn't broken, which worried Tilly. She was used to nursing the wounded members of the gang, and Casie didn't look good. She was pale. and her skin was cold and clammy.

Bill was driving the wagon, and every so often one of the wheels would hit a rock, or a branch, causing it to jolt badly.

Every time this happened, Casie's eyes would open momentarily, and she would groan in pain.

Tilly yelled at Bill, "for Christ-sakes Bill, will you be careful, this ain't doing Casie any good!"

Bill looked over his shoulder and glared "If you fucking think you can do any better, be my guest!"

"I could," she retorted, "but you'd do a lousy job of looking after Casie, so I'm best back here. Just slow down a bit will ya!"

"If we slow down, we'll lose the others, and I have no idea where we're headed." He growled.

Tilly looked at Casie's bandage. There was an ominous, deep red stain, and it was getting bigger.

"Fuck" she said "You better had slow down Bill, or else Casie's gonna bleed out!"

Bill glanced over his shoulder, and looked at Casie. He saw the deep red colour of the bandage.

"Fuck." he said, as he reigned in the horses, to slow them down.

Dutch was riding alongside the wagon train. He saw the wagon dropping back. He turned The Count, and headed towards the rear wagon.

"What's goin' on, why are you going so slow" he asked Bill.

"We gotta problem Dutch." He nodded in the direction of Casie and Tilly.

"Every time this wagon lurches or hits a stone it gets worse." Tilly remarked, pointing to the bandage on Casie's shoulder. The deep red stain on the bandage was growing, and the centre was wet, where the blood had completely come through the bandage.

"Shit!"Dutch growled under his breath. "Stop the wagon, I'll stop the others, and talk to Hosea."

Dutch galloped along the line of wagons yelling at them to stop. He finally reached Hosea.

"We've got a problem Hosea, Casie is bleeding out."

Hosea jumped off the wagon, and headed to the wagon where Casie was laying. He jumped in the back.

"Every time the wagon jolts, it gets a bit worse." Tilly said to Hosea, in a panicked voice.

Hosea shook his head. "This needs stitching. We can't do it here, it'll take too long. If she gets many more jolts..."

Hosea looked at Dutch who was sitting on The Count, looking in the Wagon.

"I warned you Dutch, she shouldn't be travelling."

"That's not very helpful now, is it, Hosea!" Dutch replied, trying to control the panic in his voice.

Hosea sighed, "Find out from Lenny, how far out we are? Tilly, go up to the front wagon, I'll take over here."

Tilly jumped off the wagon, and ran along to the front wagon, jumped up, ready to drive off, as soon as she was given the signal.

Arthur and Micah arrived at Shady Belle. It was dead quiet, nothing going on in the grounds.

"We better check the House, I'll take the upstairs, you take downstairs" Arthur suggested.

Micah nodded in agreement.

Before long the house was cleared. They started clearing the bodies out of the house, and dumping them in the swamp.

Micah kept glancing at the track leading up to house.

"They should be here by now." He said, looking at Arthur.

Arthur nodded, "I agree. Maybe one of us should go and check where they are?"

"I'll go", Micah said "I've saved that kid twice, I'm not about to let her die on a wagon train!"

Arthur smiled to himself, was this really the Micah he knew. The crazy bastard who only thought of number one! Or maybe he had misjudged him. He really didn't know any more. Could one little kid change people like that. Look at Dutch. Adoption papers! He'd never bothered about that before. Was that why John had gone, because Dutch hadn't adopted him when he was around the same age. Then there was Sean, a womaniser, who'd been tamed by a thirteen year old, only to have his brains blown out.

What a mess. They'd been in a mess since Blackwater, now the mess was getting worse. Where would it end.

Micah mount Baylock, and headed back the way they had come. He hoped they were close, and that he was panicking for no good reason. How had this happened. How had that kid got to him. He must be going soft, but he couldn't help it. Everyone she came into contact with, she had some sort of affect on them. They either loved her, or hated her. Nothing in-between. Thankfully, for the kid, most of 'em loved her.

Micah was nudged out of his thoughts as he saw the wagons ahead, but why had they stopped?

"What's going on?" he yelled. As he headed towards the convoy.

Dutch waved Micah over, to where he and Lenny were talking.

"Casie's in trouble, we're trying to decide what to do." He said, a worried look on his face. "Hosea, is with her now."

Micah rode up the line of wagons, until he saw Hosea, sitting in the back of one.

He looked in the back of the wagon, and saw Casie. She looked a lot worse than she had, when they had left for Shady Belle.

"Give her to me, Hosea" Micah demanded.

"What! We can't move her, she's bleeding out!" Hosea exclaimed.

"If you leave her, she'll die. I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna to let that happen, Now hand her over!" He growled.

Hosea lifted Casie up, and passed her over to Micah, who held her in his arms.

Micah pushed his leather gloved had into Casie's wound. Casie let out a loud moan and opened her eyes wide, and gasped.

"Stay with me, Casie. You god-damn stay with me" He growled.

"Hosea, get the supplies you need, find a horse and follow me."

Charles, who had watched the scene from a distance, rode up and dismounted.

"Hosea, take Taima!" He said.

Hosea quickly grabbed some medical supplies, jumped out the wagon, and mounted Taima.

Micah pushed Baylock into a gallop, closely followed by Hosea.

As Hosea rode past Lenny and Dutch, he yelled, "get these wagons rolling."

Arthur decided to get a fire going, whilst he was waiting for the Wagons to arrive. He could at least get a pot of coffee going. Arthur started to drink the black liquid.

Arthur heard the sound of hooves, and pulled his rifle from his shoulder. He was surprised to see Micah and Hosea, galloping flat out towards the house. Even more surprised, to see Micah carrying Casie.

Hosea yelled at him. "I'm gonna need some boiling water, Arthur, and quick."

Micah pulled Baylock up near the front door of the house, swung his leg over Baylocks neck so that he could jump on the ground, still carrying Casie, his gloved hand, still pressed into the wound, trying to staunch the flow of blood, coming from the hole that the bullet had made.

He kicked the front door open, headed for the kitchen, where there was a flat table.

He laid Casie on the table. He grabbed his knife, and cut the blood soaked bandage off her shoulder, then ripped off her blood stained shirt.

Hosea ran into the house, followed closely by Arthur with a pot of boiling water.

"Micah, you'll need to hold her down, I'm sorry." Hosea said, apologetically.

Micah stroked Casie's cheek. "You're gonna have to be brave now sweetheart."

Casie stared at Micah, fear in her eyes, and tears ran down her face unbidden.

"Micah...Just let me go..." She pleaded.

"Sorry Honey, I can't do that." The outlaw whispered. He pulled a wedge of wood out of his pocket, and doused it in whiskey. "Bite on this, it'll help."

Casie bit down on the wood. Her eyes wide with fear.

Hosea dug out a needle and thread and put the needle in the boiling water, for a few moments to sterilise it. He then grabbed a cloth, and doused it in whiskey and hot water, before wringing it out.

He nodded at Micah, who held Casie fast.

Hosea pushed the rag into the wound to get rid of the excess blood. Casie stiffened and wailed through clenched teeth, as the whisky seared into the wound. Hosea started to stitch, every time the needle went into her flesh she screamed, trying to move, but being unable to, as Micah held her fast.

At one point Casie tried to push away with her legs, so Arthur moved to the table and held them down as well.

Casie screamed in agony, through clenched teeth. Her eyes screwed shut. Why were they doing this to her. She wanted to die, why wouldn't they just let her die. Through her own screams she could hear voices. Her fathers voice saying, "say anything, you'll be joining your whore of a mother" then the sheriff, "your gonna burn in hell..". Casie shook her head from side to side, trying to get the voices out of her head.

The convoy headed up to the gates of Shady Belle. As soon as Dutch saw the house he pushed The Count into a gallop. On reaching the courtyard, his ears were blasted by the screams of Casie, coming from the house.

He jumped off his horse, and ran into the house.

He looked at the scene in the kitchen, and held his head in his hands.

"Oh Casie...What have I done" He cried.

Hosea looked at Dutch, "your guilt can wait," he said sternly, "Casie needs you now."

Dutch walked to to the other end of the table and spoke gently to Casie, stroking her cheek.

"Hold on baby girl. It will be over soon. Just hold on, we all love you." Tears welled up in the gang leaders eyes, but he didn't care.

The voices in Casie's head were blasted away, by a voice she recognised..Dutch. Casie opened her eyes, everything was a blur, but she could make out the shape of the black haired man.

Dutch wiped away his tears and kissed Casie on the forehead. "Hold on Casie. We're nearly done. You are Casie Van Der Linde now. You are strong, and you can get through this. Do you trust me?"

Casie managed to nod.

"Be brave for just a little longer. I know how brave you can be. Dig deep." He whispered.

Hosea finished stitching the wound. "OK." He said, breathing heavily."There's a bandage in my bag, Arthur. Can you get it for me."

Arthur grabbed the bandage out of Hosea's satchel, and handed it too him, so that he could finish up.

Micah gently released the pressure from Casie, and took the wood from her mouth. He grabbed her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Susan Grimshaw walked into the house, she was already organising the new camp.

"I've made the rooms upstairs for you gentleman and Casie. I suggest you get her comfortable, and I'll send one of the ladies up to help."

Micah, looked at Dutch. "I'll carry her up." It was clearly a statement, rather than a request."

Micah picked up Casie and carried her upstairs to a largish room, which had 2 beds setup in it. Whoever was nursing Casie, could at least be comfortable.

Micah laid her on the bed. Casie looked up at Micah, her eyes, now beginning to come back into focus.

"Micah...I," tears welled up in Casie's eyes.

"Sshh...get some rest sweetheart, I'll come and see you later." Micah kissed her on the forehead.

He turned to leave the room. Dutch stood in the doorway. He placed a hand on Micah's shoulder.

"I'll never be able to repay you for what you've done for Casie." Dutch whispered.

Micah stared at Dutch. "Yes you will" he snarled, "when we find Marston's whore, and his bastard."

Dutch nodded and let Micah leave the room.

Dutch went and sat with Casie. He held her hand. "I'm so sorry Casie. This is all my fault. I wanted you to be my daughter. I got Trelawny to file the adoption paperwork. It lead the Pinkertons right to you." He kissed Casie's hand. "I never wanted you to get hurt".

Casie squeezed Dutch's hand. "John…he betrayed you...us. I was bait. He killed Sean." She let out a sob. "If Sean hadn't been with me, he wouldn't be dead." Tears flowed down her cheeks.

Dutch wiped away Casie's tears. "But he was with you, because he loved you. If it hadn't been Sean it would have been someone else, Casie, and that ain't your fault. But they won't get away with this," he said, "we'll make someone pay."

"Now close your eyes and get some rest. You've still got a fever."

"Will you stay with me?" She asked.

"Yes I'll stay with you, and if you need me, when someone else is with you, just tell them, and I'll come." He whispered.

Casie closed her eyes, and Dutch sat, and watched over her.

It was dark outside. Casie was sleeping.

Hosea walked into Casie's room with a bowl of food.

"Here, you should at least have something to eat." He said, handing the bowl of food to Dutch.

"Thank you Hosea, and thank you for earlier. It couldn't have been easy"

"Not easy, but necessary," he replied, "and now it's necessary for you to get some rest. I'll sit with Casie."

Dutch was about to open his mouth to protest, but Hosea cut him short. "I'll call you, if she needs you." Hosea smiled. "This really wasn't your fault Dutch, just like it wasn't your fault that John betrayed us."

Dutch got up and walked to the door, where he stopped.

"Go," Hosea said sternly, "honestly, I'll come and get you, if anything happens."

Dutch left, and headed to his room.

Hosea continued to sit with Casie, reading a book, and keeping half and eye on her. The lantern cast an eerie glow in the room. Moonlight shining directly on to the bed where Casie lay.

A few times she stirred, but didn't awaken. It had been a several hours, and Hosea felt her forehead. The cold clammy feeling was beginning to go, the fever, he felt, was at last breaking. Hosea extinguished the lantern. It had been a long night, but the sun was beginning to rise. A new day, with new hope, that Casie would survive.

Hosea sensed movement by the door, and looked up.

Micah and Arthur were peering in the door.

Hosea smiled. "It's not very often I see you two together voluntarily"

Arthur shrugged, "We're just checking on Casie."

"She OK?, I can sit with her for a bit." Micah whispered.

Hosea got up, and gestured for Micah to sit, where he had been. "I'm sure Arthur won't mind relieving you in a few of hours. I need to get some rest." Hosea put his arm on Arthur's shoulder, as he reached the door, and they left the room together.

Micah looked at Casie. She looked almost wraithlike, she was so pale. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand. It was warm to the touch, not cold and clammy like it was before, and not hot either.

He wasn't usually the type of person to try and save another's life. If they got into difficulty, that was their own stupid fault. But he had saved Casie's life three times now. Even when she'd begged him to let her die. Maybe she was here for a reason. He cast all thoughts out of his mind.

Casie didn't want to open her eyes. Trying to forget about the throbbing pain in her shoulder, then she remembered seeing Sean's head exploding next to her. She felt the bile in her stomach rising, she moved to put her head over the side of the bed as she threw up. The movement caused the throb to change to fiery shaft of pain, she let out a groan and a sob, as the tears welled up again.

She felt a rough hand on her face. Then a voice she recognised.

"Steady sweetheart!"

Casie opened her eyes "Micah...Sorry...I," she grit her teeth as she felt another stab of pain, and felt the bile burning the back of her throat.

Micah put his hand underneath Casie's head, and put a cup of water to her lips.

"Sshh, Drink this." he said quietly.

She glanced over the side of the bed "I think I puked on your boots."

Micah laughed. "That's OK, when you're up and about, we'll go robbing, and you can pay for a new pair!"

Casie swallowed hard, and blinked back the tears "You should have let me die. All this running and moving, it's all my fault, and Sean."

Micah held Casie's hand. "There ain't no way you was gonna die, not if I had anything to do with it," he said, "besides, you did us a favour. It was only a matter of time before the Marston's ratted us out, now we know, and we've been runnin' for months. Even before you turned up."

Casie took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, as another wave of pain went through her shoulder.

Micah frowned, "you need somethin' for the pain, don't ya?"

Casie shook her head, "It'll be fine." She lied.

"Don't you dare fuckin' lie to me Casie!" He said loudly. Then his tone softened. "You don't have to be a god-damn martyr."

"Alright," she yelled. "It fucking hurts like hell, and I keep hearing fucking voices in my head", she started to cry.

Micah looked at Casie in horror. What had he done, he was used to the tough kid, not the heartbroken kid. But then, he thought, she had seen her boyfriends brain blown to hell.

Micah hugged Casie, and she buried her head in his chest.

"Its OK sweetheart, you're gonna be fine" he said, as he tried to comfort her.

Arthur rushed in hearing the commotion coming from Casie's room. He certainly wasn't expecting to see Micah comforting Casie.

Micah glared at Arthur. "Don't just stand there gawping Morgan, she needs something for the pain, and get one of those useless women to come up here, and clean up the puke."

Arthur rolled his eyes, and went to find someone to clean up the mess, and get a bottle of whiskey.

He wasn't sure who needed the whiskey most, Casie or Micah.

Arthur returned with a bottle of whiskey and some food, followed closely by Tilly, who had volunteered to clear up.

Casie had stopped crying, by the time Arthur returned.

"Lets move Casie onto the other bed, "Arthur suggested.

Tilly went to the other bed, and arranged it so that Casie could sit up, the pillows supporting her.

Arthur and Micah gently shifted Casie, and Tilly proceeded to clean up the mess.

Arthur handed Casie the bottle of whiskey. She took a sip and grimaced.

"You need to drink more than that, it'll help the pain if you do." he said.

Casie took a larger gulp, it made he head spin slightly, but it was quite warming, when it went down. It also seemed to take away the insistent dull throb in her shoulder.

Arthur handed Casie the bowl of stew, "you should try and eat something as well."

Casie looked at the bowl then looked at Arthur, and pushed it away. "I don't really feel like it", she said.

Micah crossed his arms and glared at Casie "Eat!"

Arthur looked at Micah in surprise, and handed the bowl to Casie.

"Stop fucking bullying me," she said, glaring at each man in turn.

"Then do as your fucking told! Its for your own good." Micah said sternly.

Casie took the bowl and ate a spoonful.

Tilly had finished cleaning up the room, she felt slightly sorry for Casie, especially after what she had been through.

"Why don't I sit with Casie for a bit, you two look like you could do with some rest." She suggested.

"C'mon Micah,"Arthur said, "We'll be back later, to check on you."

As they walked out the door, Casie rolled her eyes.

Tilly giggled "They're just worried for you, Casie. You nearly died"

Casie sighed "I wish they'd just leave me alone, I'm not a china doll"

"No, but your very precious to us all." Dutch stood in the doorway.

Casie threw the bowl of stew at the wall "I don't want to be fucking precious, I should have died, you should have let me die, you should have saved Sean!" She burst into tears.

Tilly really didn't know what to do, she went to retrieve the bowl of food.

"Don't worry, Miss Tilly, we can clear that up later." He held the door open and motioned her to leave.

Dutch walked across to the bed, where Casie was laying. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried he head in his chest.

"This is going to hurt for a long time, emotional hurts take the longest to heal," he stroked her hair, "but we'll all be here for you, but you can't be throwing bowls of food at people."

Casie sobbed "I'm sorry, but its not fair, nothings fair, I'm gonna kill 'em all, I swear I will"

"No its not fair, but revenge is a fools game, it just makes us bitter. Soon we won't have to run no more, we'll settle down and be safe. I promise." He said, hoping that it was a promise he could keep.


	16. Chapter 16 - Cumberland Falls

Casie woke up with a start. She looked out the window. It was still dark. Arthur was asleep on the second bed. She had finally persuaded them, after three days she didn't really need anyone to sit up with her all night, and all day long. She was feeling suffocated. She was still the same person, as the one before she got shot. Actually that wasn't true. Because every time she woke, she hoped that she would be waking from a nightmare, and Sean would be there smiling and joking. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. Being stuck in the house wasn't helping, being cosseted by everyone, just in case anything happened to her. Some wounds heal, some though, go too deep. She was sure that they were waiting for her smile or laugh. But she didn't think that there was a huge amount to smile, or laugh about.

Casie got out of the bed. She picked up her boots, and tiptoed across the room. She glanced back at Arthur, when she reached the door, making sure he was still asleep. She silently crept down the stairs, and out the front door. She slipped on her boots. She would have to be careful, there would be a guard. She didn't really know the layout of the camp, not like the others.

Casie quietly crept across camp, she saw the big gated entrance and the track beyond. She should avoid trying to go out that way. She spied Ice, tied up to a hitching post. Casie checked the saddle, the rifle was there. She led Ice to the edge of the river, then followed the path of the river, until she was well out of the camp.

Casie's shoulder was still sore, but she managed to mount. She stroked the horses neck gently, then pushed her into a gallop, and just rode, not sure what direction she was headed in. She could get her bearings later. For now, she didn't care, she just needed to go, somewhere, anywhere. Anywhere that wasn't a constant reminder of Sean.

Arthur woke suddenly, being shaken by Dutch.

"Wha..what!" He exclaimed.

"Where is she, where is Casie?" Dutch yelled.

Arthur looked at the empty bed, and then at the place where her boots had been.

"Shit" he growled. "She was here, when I came to bed."

Arthur jumped up, and ran to the doors, which led to a balcony. He looked over to the hitching area. "Ice has gone" he sighed. "we should have given her some space"

Micah walked in the door, and saw the empty bed.

"Morgan, you fucking idiot, you can't even look after a child!" he growled.

"Enough!" Dutch yelled. "Fighting between ourselves isn't going to find her. We need to start looking!"

"Maybe we should let her come back when she's ready" Arthur suggested.

Both men glared at Arthur, Dutch was the first to speak,

"Pinkertons are after her, O'Driscolls are out there too, she's still recovering from a gunshot wound, and she's not herself. If she was, she wouldn't have left. We need to find her, and quickly."

"I'm going to look for her," Micah said, as he turned to leave.

"Oh yeah, and where exactly are you going to look, Micah?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

Micah turned and walked up to Arthur. Facing him off. "I don't know Cow-poke, but anything is better than sitting around here debating it!"

Arthur shoved Micah in the chest.

Dutch moved so that his was between the two men. "I said enough!" He growled.

"Arthur, find Charles, lets see if he can track her! Micah, find Javier. You two go as well. Find my daughter!"

"What are you going to do, Dutch?" Arthur asked.

"I'm going to speak with Trelawny. We need to find Abigail and get some answers."

Casie rode hard until sunrise, keeping away from the main tracks. Going across country, or keeping close to railway lines, or the river, but being wary of all the gators in the swampy areas. she knew they would try to track her, and plus she wanted to stay away from civilisation as much as possible.

As the sun started rise, she checked and could see emerald ranch in the distance. She'd come further than she thought. Good, she could afford to rest a while, and let Ice recover some energy. Casie set up camp, and lay down on her bed roll, and closed her eyes.

Charles, Arthur, Micah and Javier left camp. Charles took the lead, changing direction several times.

"Why are we going back and forth like his." Micah complained.

Charles smiled "She's good. She didn't intend for us to be able to track her easily. She's good, but I'm better!"

After that Micah kept his mouth shut, and followed Charles, making sure to keep behind, so that he didn't ride over any tracks, that Casie may have made.

"She's been riding fast, she'll have to rest soon. For the horses sake."

He raised his hand motioning for every one to stop.

Charles took out his binoculars, and Found Ice's tracks. "OK lets make for that large tree. I can pickup the tracks from there, we need to pick up the speed."

The tree was about a mile away, so the men galloped to the location, Charles then picked up the tracks again and they continued at a slower pace.

Dutch sat with Hosea and Josiah Trelawny in the main downstairs room of the house.

"Aren't you worried about Casie?" Hosea asked, with concern in his eyes.

"Of course I am, but I also intend to find Abigail and Jack, we need to find out if Abigail was aware of John's treachery, or if she just thought they were going to leave the gang and make a home for themselves. I know that's what she always wanted."

"And the boy, what if Abigail has turned as well, will you make him an orphan. I hope we haven't sunk to killing children too?" Hosea replied.

Dutch glared at Hosea "Give me some credit, Hosea! Anyway that's the other thing we have to find out for sure."

"Find out what?" Asked Josiah, looking somewhat surprised.

Hosea replied, before Dutch had a chance to. "There's always been some speculation over the parentage of young Jack. Abigail had a habit of sleeping with whoever was available. John was never quite sure if he was Jacks father. If Abigail is also a traitor, then removing her, won't necessarily leave him an orphan."

Josiah raised an eyebrow. "Is there anyone that Abigail would trust, to look after Jack, whilst all this is going on. Or does she have any other family that she would trust."

"I'm not sure, she did mention a sister once or twice. Used to work the saloons with Abigail before she joined us." Dutch replied.

Josiah nodded. "Its a start, I'll see what I can find out."

Casie woke up. "Shit" she mumbled. She had rested too long. Casie got up and stamped out the fire, she noticed some riders on the horizon. She grabbed the binoculars from her saddle bag. She recognised immediately the cream trench coat of bounty hunters.

Casey grabbed her rifle from Ice, and slapped the horse on the rump. "Scoot" she yelled.

The horse galloped away. Casie saw a rock, and decided that would do for cover. She ducked behind the rock, they would have seen the smoke from the fire, so she was pretty sure they would head this ways. She didn't think they were after her, but she had sworn revenge. The only good bounty hunter was a dead one, they were usually employed by the Pinkertons anyway.

The three bounty hunters rode up to the fire. The first one jumped off. Still warm, she wont be far, he said to one of the others.

Casie quickly shot the two on horseback, the pulled her revolver and dispatched the one next to the fire. The Three horses fled.

Casie whistled and Ice came galloping back. She patted her on the neck. "Good girl"

Casie put the rifle back in the saddle, and searched the Bounty hunters, some cash, a few valuables, pocket watches and the like. Then she found what she was looking for, a bounty poster. Not anyone she knew, but at least the poor woman would be able to get a bit of a head start.

Casie debated finding her, and telling her to get the hell out of wherever she was, but she thought she probably knew they were after her anyway. Anyway, Casie needed to get as much distance between the camp and her.

She mounted Ice, and carried on her journey.

The four gang members pushed on. It had been a case of close tracking, then tracking using the binoculars. The had made good time and saw emerald ranch in the distance.

Charles took out the binoculars, "There's a camp over there, and..."

"What!" Micah grabbed the binoculars from Charles. He laughed "Casie's handy-work I reckon"

Arthur grabbed his binoculars and saw the three dead bounty hunters.

"Lets check out the camp, see how long ago she left. "He said, pushing his horse on.

When they approached the camp, Charles jumped off of Taima, and felt the fire.

"Not more than about an hour a go, but she'll be going as fast as she can, if she's rested Ice, she can probably go flat out for about three hours."

Javier nodded in agreement.

Arthur looked at the direction of the tracks. "I think I know where she is going, but I need to go alone."

"The hell you will, I'll be coming too!" Micah growled

Arthur rolled his eyes. "C'mon, I don't suppose I can stop ya."

"You got that right, Cow-poke." He replied.

Arthur looked at the other two men "Charles, Javier, go back to camp and let Dutch know, me and Micah are heading to Cumberland Falls."

Charles nodded, and he and Javier rode off in the opposite direction.

Arthur kicked his horse on. "There's a lot you don't know about Casie." He said, glancing at Micah.

"What's to know, I don't need to know the details, to know she's had it tough" Micah replied.

Arthur frowned, "yeah, but after this business with John, Sean and the Pinkertons, I'm worried"

Micah laughed "I ain't, look what she did to them bounty hunters, that's the Casie I know and love."

Arthur glared at Micah "No it ain't, that's you. Casie would never have blasted 'em, just for the hell of it!"

"Oh, get over yourself Morgan, when shit like that happens to ya, it hardens you up a bit. You got a problem with taking out bounty hunters and Pinkertons now, have ya?" Micah Scoffed.

"Micah, its not me, or you we're talkin' about, its a thirteen year old kid, whose just been shot, and seen someone close to her, have their brains blown out. She'd never have run off before this happened!"

Casie arrived at Cumberland falls just as the sun was setting. The red orb, laying low in the sky shone on Annabelle's tree, turning it gold again. Casie sat on a rock gazing and the water crashing from the water fall onto the rocks in the river. It was a long way up. She smiled. All the holy books said if you took your own life, then you would go to hell, because it was a sin. Well she was going to hell anyway, for all of her sins, for killing people, for not letting anyone know her father had killed her mother, for letting Sean die. Her only regret would be leaving her new family. But she would join Sean in hell, and then they could be together, forever.

She pulled a piece of paper from her satchel, and started to write a letter.

It took a while for Casie, to put everything in the letter that she wanted to say. There were a lot of people to say goodbye to. A lot of people to say thank you to, by the time she finished, she had tears running down her cheeks. But the tears didn't matter. She had made her decision when she put the bullets in the bounty hunter. She attached the letter to the tree, with the knife that Charles had made for her, it seemed right somehow.

Casie walked to the top of the falls and balanced on a rock as the water gushed past.

Micah and Arthur arrived at the falls and scanned the area. It seemed strange to Arthur, how happy they had all been, when they stopped here, when they were on the way up to the grizzlies. Now look at the mess they were in.

Micah pointed across the river. "There's Ice, Casie can't be far away."

"Oh fuck," Arthur exclaimed, pointing to the top of the falls.

Micah looked where Arthur was pointing to. "What the fuck is she doing standing..." Micah didn't finish the sentence. Both men knew exactly what she was doing.

Arthur swung his horse onto the path that led to the top of the falls, hoping he wouldn't be too late. Closely followed by Micah.

Arthur took out his lasso and threw it at Casie, the loop went round her waist, just as she was about to jump.

Casie was pulled back with a jerk. She felt the rope around her waist and then she went under the water. When she surfaced she was coughing.

Arthur dragged Casie to the edge, and pulled her out of the water.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he screamed.

Casie coughed, "you should have just let me die," she looked at Micah, who was now standing behind Arthur, "you should have let me die too, I don't want to live any more." She sobbed.

Arthur slipped the lasso of of Casie, and tried to give her a hug, but she stiffened.

"I'm not coming back, I'll kill myself somehow, or let some bounty hunter or sheriff kill me."

Micah shoved Arthur out of the way. He grabbed Casie by her hair, and forced her to look at his face.

"What happened to the Casie that I saved from the sheriff in Valentine, or the Casie that I robbed the stage with. She wouldn't just give in like that." He growled.

"She died, when John Marston blew Sean's brains out." She snarled.

Micah threw Casie on the ground and hog tied her, then put her on the back of Baylock.

Arthur stared at Micah, "What the hell are you doing"

"I'm taking her home...Are you coming?" he snarled.

Arthur sighed, "Lets go and get Ice"

The two men rode down to where Casie had hitched her horse Arthur looked across and saw the note on the tree. He pulled out Casie's knife, and put both the knife, and note, in his satchel, now probably wasn't the time to read it, and on first glance, it started Dear Dutch. So he would let Dutch have it when they got back.

Casie was kicking and screaming. "You cant do this, its my choice, I want to die"

Micah looked behind him "Sorry darlin, you haven't got a choice"

Arthur grabbed Ice's reins and mounted his own horse, and the two outlaws, with Casie screaming on the back of Micah's horse, headed back to Shady Belle.

Arthur and Micah, rode through the night stopping momentarily for the horses. Casie's screaming, had changed to a sob, then she was quiet, accepting the fact that neither Micah, nor Arthur were going to untie her, or let her kill herself.

When they arrived at the house, Micah took Casie off the back of Baylock, and carried her into the house. He ignored the yells, and complaints, of the rest of the camp, and Arthur followed him, waving them away.

As they entered the house, Dutch came down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing, Untie her right now." He yelled angrily.

Micah said nothing, but walked past Dutch up the stairs.

Arthur put his hand on Dutch's shoulder and handed him the note.

"She tried to jump off the falls, this was pinned to the tree, I haven't read it." He said gently.

Dutch looked at Micah, who was walking towards the bedroom, where Casie had been sleeping before she left. Then he looked at the note, and started to read it.

His face turned Ashen white, he swallowed hard.

"You'll need to read this, so will Micah, Hosea and probably Charles too. Meet up in my room once you've got the others together." Dutch turned, and walked to his room, the look of a broken man on his face.

Micah put Casie on the bed, untied her feet and then retied it, so one ankle was attached to the bed, with enough length so she could move but couldn't get off the bed.

He left her hands tied behind her back

"I'm sorry kid, but its for your own good." He said gently.

"I fucking hate you Micah, and the rest of you no good bastards!" she spat the words out of her mouth.

Micah turned and left the room, not sure how this was going to end.

"Dutch needs to see us all, about Casie and the note," Arthur said, as he saw Micah leave Casie's room. "I'll go and find the others"

Micah, Arthur, Hosea and Charles entered Dutch's room, he was sitting at a table, the note folded up in the middle.

The others sat down, around the table. "You all need to read this. Then we need to decide what to do for the best." Dutch sighed, and pushed the closed note towards Hosea.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Letter

Dear Dutch, Daddy, Father,

I'm not sure which you are to me. Probably all three. Which is why writing this letter, knowing what's going to happen makes it so much harder.

I came to you very broken, and you nurtured me, taught me about myself and fixed me. But sometimes, something happens that is unfixable.

I am sad for you, knowing how you must once have loved John, the way you love me. In a way I am betraying you as well, by doing this. But I do love you Daddy.

I don't know if John was full of hate, but he hated me and you, and he must have hated Sean. He was the one who ended Sean's life so horribly. He told me you didn't care for anyone except yourself, but I know that isn't true. I do hope you can find a safe place so you and the family doesn't have to run any more.

Please say sorry to Hosea, Micah, Arthur and Charles.

I do love them all so. Please don't blame Arthur for me leaving. I know he sleeps better than any of you, which is why I left while he was with me.

Thank you Hosea, for buying me my first Horse, and to you and Arthur for taking me to fetch Ice.

Please decide between you who would like them, I know you will look after them both, especially Ice. I know you wanted to save me, but it was my time to go, so please don't feel badly.

Micah, I will miss you so much. We had such fun robbing the stage, but you really shouldn't have tried to save me. It was my time to go. Please keep the rifle we got, with practice i'm sure you will be as good with the rifle as you are your pistols. I am sorry we didn't have time for you to show me how to spin them, it was such a cool trick.

Charles, you taught me so much about tracking and hunting. Please keep my knife, it gave me strength at a really bad time.

Finally Arthur. You are my brother, and I love you very much. We share a bond that can never be broken. We watched each other backs, but this is one time, you cannot watch mine. Please be nice to Micah, he sometimes needs a friend but wouldnt say so, and as I wont be there anymore, as my blood brother, please try and be his friend.

Daddy, you were right, revenge is a fools game. I know that after killing the bounty hunters. It didn't ease my suffering. If anything it made it worse.

When you find Abigail and Jack, please think of me and remember I lost my Mama when I was Jacks age. He had already lost his daddy.

I know I will be going to hell, because anyone who takes there own life will go there. But as I was already going there, for allowing Sean to die, and not telling on my Pa about my Mama, and for killing the bounty hunters, It doesn't really matter.

Sean has killed lots of people too, so he will be there waiting for me, and we can be together forever.

Please don't hate me for this.

Its the only thing I can do.

Love you all, always.

Casie Van der Linde

P.S Please bury my gun with me.


	18. Chapter 18 - Anger

The men sat around the table in silence. They had all read the letter in turn. Each taking in the personal message that Casie had left for them. But Casie wasn't dead. Well maybe she was, dead inside.

Dutch was the first to speak.

"We can't keep her tied up, we have to find a solution."

"I can't see a solution, she wants to die, we can't let her do that." Micah sighed.

Hosea shook his head, "we have to talk her down, her grief is raw at the moment, she's been hurt, physically and mentally."

"She thinks she's betrayed you Dutch," Arthur said, "You brought her back from the brink before, in the meantime, we need to find a solution to keep an eye on her, so that we don't have to keep her bound, and tied to the bed."

Dutch nodded in agreement. "I'll go and see her, and see what sort of a response I get. Micah, Arthur, I think its best if you avoid her for now."

Arthur nodded, Micah just looked angry, but eventually nodded in agreement.

Dutch walked into Casie's room. She was laying on the bed, facing the wall. He slammed the door shut, making a loud bang. Casie snapped her head round, to see who was there. As soon as she saw Dutch standing there, she turned to face the wall again.

Dutch walked over to the bed, and threw the letter down in front of her.

"Talk!" He said angrily.

Casie looked at the wall, then closed her eyes, to try and stop a tear rolling down her cheek. It didn't work. She refused to cry properly though, even if she couldn't stop her eyes from producing tears.

Dutch walked over to the bed and roughly grabbed Casie's shoulders, and sat her up on the bed. He held her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Then I'll talk, and you listen," He sighed, "you didn't betray me though, did you? If you had, then you would have gone with the Pinkertons, and John, and I would be looking at a hang man's rope. You had to make a choice. That choice meant you got shot, and Sean died. Knowing what you know now, would you make a different choice, would you betray me?" He let go of her face and dropped his hands back onto her shoulders.

Casie dropped her head, she didn't want to look him in the eye.

Dutch put his finger under her chin, and tilted her head up, forcing her to look him in the eye again.

"Well?" He asked.

Tears now flooded out of Casies eyes.

"No, I'd do the same again, I'd kill the Pinkertons, and Sean would die." She said, her voice quivering. "Which is why I can't go on, knowing that I had to betray someone."

Dutch held her face in his hands again, and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Listen to me. Things don't always turn out the way we want them to. Sometimes you have to make choices, hard choices. If you had chosen to betray me, the Pinkertons would have probably hung Sean anyway, and me as well, then you would have lost us both, and likely Micah and Arthur too. You wouldn't have wanted that would you?"

"No." she said as stifled a sob.

"Casie, we will all help you get through this, do you trust me, and Arthur, Hosea, Micah and Charles?" he asked.

Casie nodded.

"Then promise me that you wont try and runaway, or hurt yourself."

Casie paused. "OK."

Dutch reached behind Casie, and untied the ropes binding her wrists. The ropes had started to cut in, and there was some blood on her wrists, but Casie seemed to be oblivious to the pain. He did the same with the rope around her ankle.

Dutch wrapped his arms round Casie, to hug her. But unlike in the past there was no response, her arms just hung limp at her side, she didn't bury her head in his chest, like she used to, when she was hurting.

Dutch sat back and looked at Casie, "what are you thinking, feeling right now?" He asked.

Casie looked at him, she frowned. "Empty," she said, "I feel empty."

Dutch got up from the edge of the bed, and Casie lay down again, facing the wall.

He sat on a chair on the other side of the room and just watched her. He wasn't sure if they would be able to get her back, not this time.

Hosea quietly opened the door to Casie's room. Dutch was just sitting on the chair, staring at Casie.

"How long have you been sitting there, old friend?" Hosea asked.

Dutch looked at his pocket watch. "About 3 hours, She's totally shut down, Hosea, its like she feels nothing. Not even the wounds on her wrist, where the ropes have cut in."

Hosea looked across at Casie. "I'll go and get some food, and some medical supplies, and see how I get on."

Dutch nodded. "Someone needs to be with her all the time, she promised she wouldn't try and hurt herself, but I'm still not sure. Maybe Arthur or Micah can get through to her."

Hosea returned shortly, He walked over, and sat on the edge of Casie's bed.

He put everything on a small table, then motioned at Dutch for him to leave.

Dutch paused, as he reached the doorway, and glanced across at Casie, not sure how it had come to this.

Hosea, gently touched Casie's arm, "let me look at your wrists, and you need to eat something."

Casie sat up, and stared blankly at Hosea. She held her wrists out, staying silent.

Hosea started to bathe the abrasions on Casie's wrists. She winced slightly, but that was the only change that came across her face. He finished bandaging her wrists.

"How is your shoulder?" He asked.

Casie undid her shirt and slid it off her shoulder. Hosea examined the wound.

"We can take the stitches out in a couple of days." He said, putting her shirt back over her shoulder.

Hosea passed Casie the bowl of stew.

Casie ate the stew with a blank face, as though there was no taste to it, almost just going through the motions. She passed the empty bowl to Hosea.

"Casie, talk to me." Hosea said, a concerned look on his face.

"What do you want me to say?" She said, "I don't want to be here, but I promised I wouldn't hurt myself."

"Why did you promise, Casie?" He asked.

Casie thought for a moment "Because Dutch asked me to."

"And if I had asked you to, you would have done the same? Or Arthur or Micah?" He questioned.

"No," she said, "I would only promise Dutch, he's my father now."

Hosea Nodded, "I think I understand," he said.

Casie looked at him, "no I don't think you do." She lay back down and rolled over to face the wall.

Josiah Trelawny headed into Blackwater. He was still relatively unknown to the Pinkertons, and as they were looking for Dutch Van Der Linde, and his gang elsewhere, he was able to travel around Blackwater with little issues.

But Blackwater was still their main HQ, so it made sense to start the search for Abigail and Jack there. If the whole Marston family had been working with the Pinkertons, then they wouldn't want them very far away.

As usual Josiah made up a plausible story, as he asked questions around the town of Blackwater. Dutch had given him an old photograph of Jack, and also one of Abigail and John.

He'd found an old drunk in the saloon, who for the price of a whiskey, had said he's seen the woman give the boy over to another woman, similar in looks. For a few more dollars, he found out where they were heading. St Denis.

Now he was making progress, and headed out of Blackwater, he would let Dutch know, what he had found out.

A Few days later, Josiah arrived at Shady Belle. There seemed to be a gloom, hanging over the place.

Josiah Hitched his horse and walked into the camp.

He saw Arthur, having a mug of coffee, by the main camp fire.

"Arthur!" He waved to the Outlaw, "Whats going on, everyone looks so glum"

"I'll take you to Dutch, he can explain." Arthur sighed.

"Well I have some news on young Jack!"

Arthur nodded, and carried on leading Trelawny towards Dutch's room.

"Well you could show a little more enthusiasm." The Englishman berated. "By the way, did you find Casie?"

"Sort of" Arthur sighed.

Josiah Trelawny looked confused, perhaps Dutch would explain what was going on.

Arthur opened the door to Dutch's room, and showed Trelawny inside.

Dutch looked up "Ahh, Josiah."

Josiah looked at Dutch "Not you as well, what's going on, why is everyone so miserable"

Dutch glanced at Arthur, who gently shook his head, and left the room.

"Casie, tried to kill herself." Dutch said, swallowing hard.

"What! Where is she now?" Josiah stared at Dutch.

"Follow me, she's just going through the motions, eating, drinking sleeping. Not talking to anyone, she's completely shut down."

Dutch opened the doors to Casie's room, she lay one the bed facing the wall as usual.

Tilly sat in the chair, watching her.

"Any change?" Dutch asked.

Tilly sighed, and shook her head.

Josiah walked over to Casie, "Well Casie, what have you been up to, its been a while, I heard you got shot!"

Casie turned over and sat up, the first time in a while the blank expression on her face had changed. It was a look of surprise.

Dutch tapped Tilly on the shoulder, and they both left the room.

"I heard you got beaten up," she replied

"I heard you didn't care." he raised and eyebrow.

"Your not like everyone else," she pressed the palms of her hands to her forehead then scraped her fingers through her hair.

"Tell me, what am I like?" he asked.

"Josiah, I'm so angry and filled with hate, if I let it out, I don't know what will happen." she sighed.

"And you can't tell the others?"

"They make me even more angry, trying to be soft and sensitive, just in case they might hurt my feelings, feelings I don't have. I sometimes want to just punch them all in the face just to make them shut up." she shouted, angrily

Josiah laughed "I'd buy tickets to see that!"

For the first time half a smile crossed Casie's face, albeit briefly.

Josiah looked seriously at Casie, "isn't that similar to how you were when you first encountered Arthur and Micah? I seem to recall Arthur mentioned something about you biting him, and kicking Micah, in the unmentionables."

"I've learnt to keep my anger under wraps, or cry instead, but I haven't got any tears left Josiah, so now all I have is my anger." She sighed.

Josiah smiled,"Well maybe, Casie, my dear, you need to let it out. I think even that would make the rest of them feel a bit better."

"You think I should punch one of them on the nose, or kick one of them in the balls?" she smiled properly this time.

Josiah held Casie's hands, "If punching them out, will get you're smile back, then I say go for it."

Josiah got up and held out his hand, "Miss Van Der Linde, will you walk with me?"

Casie stood up, she wobbled, she hadn't been on her feet for quite a few days. She took Josiah's hand, and steadied herself.

"I don't think I've ever punched anyone before, Josiah. What if its weak and pathetic?" She asked.

Josiah smiled "From past experience, Casie, you never do anything that's weak or pathetic. You handle a rifle really well, ride a horse faultlessly. You have strength. I'm beginning to feel sorry for whoever is on the receiving end of your right hook!"

Josiah and Casie went down the stairs and out the front door. The whole camp was milling around, looking generally down.

Dutch saw the pair and immediately headed across. He put his hand on Casie's shoulder. As he did, Josiah let go of Casie's hand and took a step behind her. Casie shrugged away from Dutch's touch and as she did, she clenched her fist, all her anger powered through the punch as she hit Dutch on the face, splitting his lip, then a second punch with the other fist, on the nose. The force of the second blow, sent him staggering back, but he kept on his feet. His nose started to bleed, there was already blood coming from his lip.

Casie bit her bottom lip and brought her hands to cover her mouth. With the realisation of what she had just done. She looked round at Josiah, and behind her hands she stifled a giggle.

"Oh fuck Josiah, do you think i'm in trouble" she asked, giggling.

"Oh Casie, there was nothing weak and pathetic about that." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Miss Grimshaw rushed over to Dutch, and gave him a cloth to wipe the blood from his nose, and lip.

The rest of the camp just looked open mouthed at the scene before them, wondering what would happen next. No one had ever punched Dutch Van Der Linde on the nose before, least of all in his own camp.

Casie stopped giggling and rubbed her fist, that had actually hurt, more than she thought it would.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But I can't cope with all this pathetic, is Casie OK shit. What is she feeling, don't say, this don't say that, you might upset her. I'm so filled up with anger and rage, I can't explain it. I cant cry, there are no tears left."

Dutch felt his face, then touched his nose, and winced slightly.

He looked angrily at Casie, and stormed towards her, face like thunder.

Josiah, went to step in front of Casie, but Casie pushed him to one side. "No Josiah, if he wants to hit me, thats fine." She glared back at Dutch, whilst talking to Josiah, "he can try!"

Dutch grabbed Casie by the throat, and pushed her backwards, into one of the stone pillars of the house.

"If you ever do that again, I will personally beat you within an inch of your life, do you understand?" He growled.

Casie tried to speak, but the grip that Dutch had on her throat was too tight, and it just came out as a gurgle, her vision was starting to blur.

"Dutch!" Josiah yelled, "your strangling her!"

Dutch released his grip and Casie collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath, then started coughing. When she finally stopped coughing, she looked at Dutch.

"I understand", she croaked.

Dutch looked at Casie, the anger slowly dissipating from his face. He held out his hand, and she took it.

Dutch pulled her back onto her feet.

"Aren't you going to offer me ten dollars?" She asked, half a smile on her face.

Dutch smiled "C'mon," he gently put his hand on the back of Casie's neck and shepherded her towards the house, "lets talk."

Dutch glanced round at Josiah. "Thank you," he mouthed towards the man.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Grave

Dutch guided Casie to the table in his room. The same table, where a few days before, the others had read her suicide letter. She sat down, she hoped it wasn't going to be one of these lovey-dovey conversations. Otherwise, punching Dutch out, and nearly getting strangled in the process, would have all been, in vain.

Dutch walked across the room, and opened a cabinet in the corner. He grabbed two glasses, and a bottle, and returned to the table.

He placed the glasses on the table, and poured two large measures, passing one of them across the table to Casie.

"Fine brandy," she said, looking at the label on the bottle, "this doesn't come out very often, I don't suppose."

Dutch took a sip of the brandy, then rubbed his nose. "You have quite a right hook there, Casie"

Casie took a sip from her glass, it was smooth, not like the normal whiskey that you could purchase in the saloon, or store. "Is that the reason for this," she motioned towards the bottle with her glass, "to celebrate my right hook, or your potentially broken nose?"

Dutch to a larger sip from his glass "Both, neither, does a father have to have an excuse to share a drink with his daughter?" he asked.

Casie looked at Dutch's face there was no anger, but no smile either.

"I guess not", she replied, taking another drink. "But this is the first time we've done this."

"So Daddy, what's the real reason for this?" She asked. The word Daddy, hung in the air, neither of them sure if they liked it or not.

Dutch took another drink, then refilled his glass. "I think that you and I have lost something Casie. The bond we had, since Sean's death."

Casie stiffened at the mention of Sean's name. Dutch noticed, but he also noticed, that there was no change to the expression on Casie's face.

He put the glass down. "You blame me for his death, don't you?"

Casie finished the glass of brandy in one gulp "No, I blame me for his death, and John. But mostly me." She slammed the glass down on the table. "I'm angry, really angry," she yelled, then she took a deep breath, and calmed her voice. "More angry than I was when I first came to you, all those months ago. What I just did to you, punching you. That was a small amount of my anger, and frustration being released. I have to keep a lid on it, Dutch, if I don't, I really don't know what will happen."

"Then we need to let it out, but we need to channel it." Dutch smiled, "Who are you most angry with? Apart from yourself."

Casie took a deep breath, her face was expressionless. "Everyone, everything. Because everyone is walking around, acting like nothing has happened, going about their business as normal. But me, I look at everything differently. Nothing is the same as it was before, and it won't be again."

Dutch picked up the bottle of brandy, and refilled their glasses.

"It won't feel like this forever Casie. I'm ain't gonna lie to you, it's always gonna hurt, but not like it is now. I know, I've been where you are now, when I lost...Annabelle." Dutch took a large drink from his glass.

"First, we need to take you to Sean's grave. Then we need to find a focus, for that anger."

Casie took a large gulp of brandy. "I..I don't think I'm ready." She brought her hand up to her chest, as she felt her heart pounding harder in her chest.

Dutch leaned over and Placed his hand over the top of hers. "Remember what I said to you?"

Casie looked him in the eye "Yes I remember, only this time, its not the same."

Dutch placed his other hand on Casie's cheek "No, baby girl, its worse. Its not that you don't have any tears left, its you're too afraid to let them fall. You know, as well as I do, that when you see Sean's grave, you won't be able to stop them."

Casie pulled away from Dutch, "you're gonna make me go, aren't you?"

Dutch leaned back in his chair, and finished his glass of brandy. "Yes, Casie," he said, "I am."

Dutch walked to the doors which led onto the balcony, in his room. He had a good view of the whole camp from up here.

"Mr Trelawny, Mr Bell, Mr Morgan, Mr Matthews," he shouted, across the camp. "A moment of your time, gentlemen." He turned around, and walked back into the room.

Casie, got up and started to head for the door.

"No Casie. I want you here too. Josiah has word on Jack, and probably Abigail. We need to decide what to do."

Casie, half breathed a sigh of relief. If they were talking about Jack and Abigail, then it might mean going after them, rather than having to visit Sean's grave.

Casie, sat back down, and waited for the others. She hadn't really seen Micah, or Arthur, since they brought her back from the falls. This could be quite awkward.

Dutch picked up the glasses, and the bottle of brandy from the table, and put them back in the cupboard. He returned to the table, and sat down, drumming his fingers on the table, his rings, making the noise even louder. Casie thought, for someone who had been so patient with her, he seemed to be incredibly impatient with the others.

After a few moments, the door opened, and the men trooped in, and seated themselves around the table.

You could almost cut the atmosphere with a knife. No one wanted to be the first to speak.

Dutch stopped drumming, and cleared his throat. "Mr Trelawny, what news have you got for us?"

Josiah breathed a sigh of relief. At least if they were talking about business, it would take their minds off the current situation with Casie. Although, to him, it didn't look like Casie and Dutch had too many issues. Micah and Arthur, well that was a different story.

"I've managed find out, that Jack has been whisked away, by Abigail's sister." he paused, "my contact in Blackwater, believes she was headed to St. Denis."

"Is that it!" Micah scoffed.

"Oh shut up, Micah, unless your planning on shooting up all of St. Denis until you find them!" Arthur said, sarcastically.

Casie ignored the two men, they obviously still had issues with each other, despite finding her together at Cumberland falls, and bringing her home.

"Josiah," she said "have you got any idea where we should start?"

Josiah smiled at Casie, "yes, my dear." He then addressed the whole gathering. "Abigail's sister, is still a working woman, if you get my drift. So when she's working, she'll need to find someone to look after Jack."

Hosea frowned "What is your thinking on that, Mr Trelawny?"

"We have a picture of Jack, but not of Abigail's sister. I think, if we use a subtle approach, we can find out where Jack will be, when Abigail is working. I would suggest Casie, plays the role of Jack's big sister, whilst we search. Once we find out where he is, Arthur can go and get him, Jack is fond of Arthur, so wont be troubled if Arthur takes him away. Once we have him, Abigail will come looking for him. Then you gentlemen can decide her fate."

Casie stood up, "Come on then, lets get started."

Dutch looked at Casie, "We have another thing to attend to first Casie, Don't we?"

Casie's heart started pounding, and she was unable to disguise the fear in her eyes, and the sweat which erupted from the palms of her hands.

The only two that noticed, were Dutch and Josiah Trelawny.

Josiah looked across at Dutch. "I just need a quick word with Casie."

Josiah and Casie walked out on the balcony, and closed the door.

Casie grabbed Josiah's hands, "please Josiah, you have to help me." She said, in a panicked voice.

"What on earth is the matter, Casie?" He asked.

"It's Dutch, he's going to make me visit Sean's grave. I can't, please, you have to tell him. Tell him, we need to go to St. Denis, straight away." She begged.

Josiah looked at Casie, and shook his head "I'm sorry Casie, but this time, I think he's right. As hard as it is, you need to do this."

Casie closed her eyes, and sighed. "I thought you were my friend"

Josiah squeezed Casie's hand "I am, that's why I'm doing this."

Casie stood next to Ice. She hadn't been to see her since Cumberland falls. She stroked her nose, and the mare nickered. Casie found a peppermint in her pocket, and gave it to Ice. She unhitched the mare and mounted. She leant forward, and rested on Ice's neck, running her fingers through the soft mane. Trying to steady her nerves.

She felt a hand touch hers. She looked to see Josiah.

"Try not to worry, Casie. It will be fine" he said gently.

Casie sat up in the Saddle. She looked around to see Dutch, Micah and Arthur, already mounted.

Josiah quickly mounted his horse.

They left the camp in silence, Micah leading, to take them to where he, and Arthur had buried Sean.

They rode through the town of Rhodes, and carried on past the track to the old camp. A few miles further along, they left the main road, and headed west, towards the lake. Before they reached the shore, Micah pulled up stopped.

"We need to go on foot from here." He said quietly.

Casie watched, as the rest of the group dismounted. She sat on Ice, staring into the distance, not wanting to go any further.

"C'mon Casie, it's time." Dutch's voice, invaded her daydream.

Casie quietly dismounted, and gently stroked Ice's neck.

"Where?" She asked quietly, swallowing hard.

Dutch put his arm around Casie, and rested his hand on her shoulder. They followed Micah and Arthur, into a wooded glade, just above the lake.

Then she saw it. The simple wooden cross, with his name etched into the wood. The smooth stones covering the grave.

Casie gasped, and ran over to the grave, she dropped to her knees, her hands cupped over her mouth to stifle the cry that came from her lips. Tears ran from her eyes, and fell like rain, onto the smooth stones that covered the grave.

Josiah, Micah, Arthur, quietly walked back to the horses, not wanting to intrude on Casie's moment, of grief.

Dutch stood a short distance away, and watched Casie, his heart breaking for her.

Her tears fell, until all she could see in front of her was a blur.

Casie had hoped this wouldn't happen, but deep down, she knew it would, so she just let it all out. All her hopes she had, for a future, together with Sean, poured out in her tears, and flooded his grave.

Casie opened her shirt, and found her necklace, with her mothers wedding band attached. She slipped the necklace over her head.

Casie looked at the wedding band, through teary eyes. She kissed it.

"I will always love you, Sean McGuire." She whispered, and placed the necklace and wedding band, under some of the smooth stones.

Dutch walked over to Casie, took her hands, and helped her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her head in his chest, tears still flowing.

Dutch stroked Casie's hair, "It's gonna be OK, baby girl," he whispered, "now lets go home."

Casie looked up at him, "What about Jack, and Abigail?" she asked, quietly.

"I'm sure that can wait, for a couple of days." He said, gently.

They walked back to the horses, Dutch's arm wrapped around her, and her head resting on his shoulder.

The three men watched, as they saw Dutch and Casie emerge from the glade. They quickly mounted up, not saying a word.

Dutch helped Casie onto Ice, then squeezed her hand, before he mounted The Count.

Josiah looked at Dutch, "Where are we going?"

"St. Denis can wait for a couple of days, were going home." Dutch replied, as he kicked his horse on.

Dutch and Casie rode back to Shady Belle, side by side. Their father-daughter bond stronger than ever. Both having suffered the loss, of the love of their lives.


	20. Chapter 20 - St Denis

Arthur walked out the house, and headed towards where the coffee was brewing. He poured himself a mug of coffee, and glanced across the camp. He saw Casie, standing by the edge of the river. It had been a couple of days, since they returned from Sean's grave. She hadn't really spoken to anyone, since then. Except, maybe Dutch.

He grabbed another mug of coffee, and walked towards her.

"Thought you might be able to use one of these." He said.

Casie spun round. "Thanks," she said, as she took the mug of coffee.

She sipped the brew, and pulled a face "This is shit," she said, with a half smile.

Arthur smiled, "Yeah, it is. I'd make better coffee than this, and I ain't much good at it."

Arthur reached into his satchel. "I think you may have mislaid this," he handed her the knife, which Charles had made for her.

Casie took the knife "Thank you," she said as she put it in her belt. "I...I'm..."

Arthur shook his head "You don't need to say anything Casie," he said, gently.

Casie quickly changed the subject. "Do you know when we're heading to St. Denis?"

Arthur shrugged, "we probably need Josiah, to tag along. But we need to do this quietly, so no Micah for sure.".

Casie frowned. "I know you and Micah, got along better when I was...shot and everything. What is it with you two, anyway."

"Yeah, what is it with you Cowpoke?" Micah said, as he walked up, behind them.

Casie and Arthur turned around.

"What do you want?" Arthur Sneered.

"That's enough, you two, why you can't just get along, I'll never know!" Casie yelled.

The two outlaws, shutup.

Casie grinned, the first time in days, "your supposed to be the adults, and i'm supposed to be the child!"

"Lets do something together then," Micah suggested, "lets go robbing"

"Seriously, you expect me to go robbing with you!" Arthur retorted.

"Oh come on Arthur, It'll be fun, and I sure as hell need some fun right now" Casie groaned.

Arthur looked at Micah "Ok, but don't you do anything crazy!"

Micah looked at Casie, and winked.

Micah, Arthur and Casie rode out of Shady Belle, Micah taking the lead and the other two following.

"So, are we going somewhere specific, or are you just gonna rob the first poor bastard we see?" Arthur asked, sarcastically.

Casie rolled her eyes, this was gonna be a laugh a minute with these two.

"No Cowpoke, your gonna like this one, quite a lot. Ya see, a little birdie told me, that some O'Driscolls were fixing to rob a stage. A payroll stage. So I figure let them do all the work, then we'll turn 'em over."

"Do we really need to be pissing Colm O'Driscoll off?" Arthur sighed.

"What's up Cowpoke, ya turnin' yellow" Micah sneered.

"Will you two, please just shut up, and lets get to where we need to be!" Casie sighed, in exasperation.

They eventually came to the abandoned town of Pleasance.

"My little birdie told me, they always regroup here after a job. To divide up the spoils. We just wait, and then Bam!" Micah grinned. "Lets leave the horses behind that old barn, out of sight," Micah suggested.

Arthur nodded in agreement.

Finally, Casie thought. They've agreed on something, at least.

"How many O'Driscolls?" Casie asked, as she pulled her rifle, from her saddle.

"Dunno, six...eight." Micah shrugged. "not important, not with you and your rifle," Micah winked at Casie.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

They didn't have to wait long for the O'Driscolls to turn up. As it was, there were twelve.

Arthur glared at Micah, he didn't have to speak, the expression on his face said it all.

The O'Driscolls dismounted, and the one, who appeared to be in charge, grabbed a saddle bag from his horse.

Micah silently pointed to Casie and the four she would need to take out, then did the same to Arthur.

He did a silent countdown on his fingers. Three, two, one.

Casie took out her first two targets quickly, one a head shot, the other, a shot to the chest.

Micah as usual, used his beloved pistols, dispatching his targets quickly. Arthur, who was also using a rifle, took out his first two targets, then switched to his pistols.

Casie, watching Arthur did the same, it saved time on reloading the rifle. She was more comfortable shooting the rifle, but speed was needed here. She took out her remaining two targets, relatively easily, despite the fact that both Arthur and Micah had two pistols, and she only had one.

Casie smiled at the two men, and rolled her eyes, "O'Driscolls." She sneered.

The two men laughed.

Micah walked across to where the leader had dropped the saddle bag, after he had been shot.

Casie and Arthur followed.

Micah, pulled out several wads of cash, and a few gold bars. "Must be about two or three thousand here, plus the gold bars."

Casie laughed, "we should do this more often, it was so easy."

Arthur looked around nervously, "yeah a bit too easy, if you ask me, lets get out of here"

For once, Arthur was wrong. They rode back to Shady Bell, with no further interference. They decided to split the cash, and give the gold bars to the camp funds. As they arrived back, Casie saw Dutch, waiting outside the house. She hoped he hadn't been worried, or pissed, that she had gone off without saying where she was going. She guessed she'd find out soon enough.

"Give me the gold bars, Micah" she said, "I'll give them to Dutch, for the camp funds."

Micah smirked "or a peace offering, just in case you're in trouble for riding off, without letting Daddy know."

Casie punched him in the arm.

"Ow," he yelled, smiling.

Casie smiled back, "be grateful that was your arm, and not your nose."

Arthur laughed, "or your balls!"

Micah rolled his eyes at Arthur, and handed the gold bars to Casie.

Casie walked towards Dutch. "Am I still under house arrest," she asked.

"I think, considering everything that's gone on, in the last few weeks, I'm allowed to be a little concerned." He replied.

"Hold out your hands," she said, with a smile.

Dutch held out his hands, and Casie placed the gold bars, into them. "Do you trust me now?"

He laughed, "where did you get these!"

"Me, and the boys went robbing," She nodded towards Micah, and Arthur.

Dutch looked towards where Micah and Arthur were standing. "You're the only one that can get those two working together, without them trying to kill each other," he said, "That's worth all the gold in the five states." he smiled, and headed into the house.

Casie headed back to the horses, where Arthur and Micah, were still standing, staring towards the house.

She was intercepted, by Josiah.

"How are you doing?" he asked, hopefully.

She smiled at him "I'm OK, and if it is any consolation, you were right."

He put his arm round her shoulder, as they walked towards Micah and Arthur. "Still friends then?"

She wrapped her arm around his waist, and smiled "Always."

"Arthur, we need to head off, to St. Denis, to start the search for young Jack" Josiah said, removing his arm from Casie's shoulder.

Arthur nodded, "Casie, are you ready?"

Lets get this over with, so we can get back to doing real jobs." She winked at Micah.

Micah reached into his pocket and pulled out a holster. "Here, its about time you had two pistols, when you get back, we'll find you one, to put in it."

Casie attached the holster to her belt, then wrapped her arms around Micah, in a hug.

Micah stood there, not sure if he should hug her back. He gave her a quick hug, and pushed her away. "Go on, get outta here, you and cowpoke have work to do."

He turned and walked across camp.

Casie smiled to herself, she knew he tried to make everyone think he was a tough guy, But she knew better. If he didn't care, then he would have left her to die, several times.

Casie, Arthur and Josiah, rode out of camp, and headed south to St. Denis.

Josiah knew St. Denis quite well, so he took the lead as they headed into the town.

Casie sighed, "I don't think I like this place much," she said "it's so..."

"Soul-less." Arthur finished Casie's sentence.

Casie nodded. "The sooner we find Jack, and get out of here, the better."

Josiah frowned, "Really you two, it's not that bad. I'm going to head to the saloon, see if I can find out where Abigail's sister is working. Meet me there once, your done. If I find out where she is, I'll follow her, and meet you back there. In the meantime, you two head over to the old church, on Gasper Street and St Francis, there's a monk and a nun. They help the street kids, so they may have an idea where a woman, like Abigail's sister, might look for a sitter.

Josiah handed the picture of Jack to Casie, and headed off, into the centre of St. Denis.

Arthur and Casie, headed off to the location described by Josiah. The church, was in a fairly run down area of St. Denis. Sitting on the steps was a nun, surrounded by several children, a monk, in brown robes, sat to one side.

"Ok Casie, lets hitch the horses over here," Arthur suggested. "I'll wait here while you go across. If you see Jack, give me a signal, or just get as much info as you can."

Casie headed across the road, dropped her head, and let her shoulders sag a little. Time to play the little girl lost act.

She hovered, by the entrance to the church, waiting for either the brother, or the nun, to notice her.

The nun looked up, she had been teaching some of the street kids, how to read. She had noticed the young girl, "hello, my dear. Is there something we can help you with?"

Casie thought of Sean, and the grave. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I need to find my little brother." she sniffed, as she held out the photograph of Jack. "He's been staying with our aunt, but mama got real sick, so I have to find him. But I ain't allowed in the places where our aunt goes," she sniffed again, and wiped the tears away with her shirt sleeve.

"Please ma'am, can you help me."

The nun passed the photo to the brother. He looked at the photo, then at Casie, then looked at the nun. "We made a promise, sister." He said, frowning.

"I know we did. But maybe, we weren't given all the information." She replied.

The nun, scribbled something on a piece of paper, and passed it to Casie, along with the photo.

It was an address.

"Thank you so much Ma'am," she ran over to the sister and hugged her, then quickly withdrew and ran up the street, and ducked into an alley. Making sure they had stopped looking in her direction, before she returned to Arthur, and the horses.

Casie passed the piece of paper to Arthur, "do you know where this is?"

Arthur looked. "Yes I think its opposite the graveyard. Lets go find out."

The small church, where Casie had found the sister, was close to the graveyard, but the address, was over the other side.

They decided it would be better to go on foot, and cut through the graveyard. That way, they could get to the house, without going down the main street. Neither were sure, if the person looking after Jack, had been told to expect trouble.

When they reached the house, Casie stayed across the street, and Arthur approached the house. Hoping that he could collect Jack without any problems.

Arthur knocked on the door. After a few moments, a young woman appeared, opening the door just a crack.

"I'm here to collect my nephew, Jack...Jack Marston" he said.

The young woman appeared slightly flustered. "Oh...I...no one said that.."

"Oh, I'm not related to the...lady, I'm his father's brother."

The woman opened the door a bit wider. Arthur could see Jack sitting on the floor inside.

"Jack!" Arthur, called to the boy, who immediately jumped up, recognising the voice.

"Uncle Arthur!" He came running to the door, and threw himself in Arthur's arms.

"C'mon Jack, lets go home." He turned to the woman, just let his aunt know that his Uncle Arthur has taken him home, she'll understand," he smiled at the woman, and left with Jack in his arms.

Casie and Arthur, carrying Jack, walked through the graveyard, and back to the horses.

Arthur put Jack on his horse, then mounted up so that Jack was in front of him.

Casie mounted Ice, and they headed towards the saloon. It was a bit risky, but they needed to find Josiah, and Arthur didn't think it was a good idea, for Casie to ride round St. Denis on her own. Casie, had complained, but Arthur wasn't having any of it.

They finally made it to the saloon.

Casie jumped off Ice, and hitched her to a post."You stay here with Jack, and I'll go and find Josiah"

"You can't just go into a saloon!" Arthur protested.

"I did in Valentine." She laughed.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Casie, this is nothing like Valentine!" Arthur grumbled.

Casie rolled her eyes "I can't stay with Jack, if Abigail's sister sees us, all hell will break loose! Just trust me Arthur, OK?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Just be quick."

Casie opened the door of the Saloon.

"Help, please, I need to find Mr. Trelawny, he's and English gentleman. Please, can anyone help me." She squealed.

Josiah peered over the balustrade, from the second floor. He had to keep from grinning, Casie could be on the stage, she was a fine little actress.

Josiah ran down the stairs. "Casie, my dear. I'm here." He put his arm around her, and shepherded her to the door. "My apologies gentlemen, I have to attend to this little emergency." he said, as they left the premises.

The patrons of the saloon, sniggered to themselves, thinking they knew exactly what sort of business he was attending to.

On exiting the saloon, Josiah immediately saw Jack, sitting in front of Arthur.

"Nice work, you two!" He said, smiling. "I suggest we get out of here, before we attract any further attention"

Casie mounted Ice, and Josiah, mounted his horse and they left St. Denis, and headed back to Shady Bell.

As they were riding along, Arthur started to talk to Jack.

"So Jack, do you know where you're mummy is?"

"She said I mustn't tell anybody" he said, with a slight frown on his face.

"Really Jack," Arthur said, "but I'm not anyone am I, we're friends, and so are your mummy, and me."

Jack thought for a bit "I guess," he said. "Mummy is in Blackwater, she said it was too dangerous for me to stay with her, so she sent me away. I'm glad you came for me Uncle Arthur, it wasn't much fun where I was."

Arthur tussled Jack's hair. "That's Ok, Jack. Everyone's been missing you, you'll soon be back home".


	21. Chapter 21 - Abigail

As they rode back to Shady Belle, Casie couldn't help keep looking across at Jack. She had mixed feeling towards the little boy. She felt a little sorry for him, she felt sure, that once Dutch got hold of Abigail, after he got all the information he was after, he would kill her. After all, she and John were both traitors. She knew what is was like, to lose a mother at such a young age. Thankfully, she knew Jack wouldn't have to witness the death of his mother. The other question, which was on everyone's lips, was, who was Jack's father. Would Abigail finally come clean, and tell everyone who the real father was. Jack was nothing like John. Not in ways, not in looks. Abigail was the only one that knew for sure. John, when he was alive, wasn't convinced that Jack was his son. Casie, also wondered, if Jack knew, that John was dead. Had his mother told him. It also occurred to Casie, that Jack might know exactly where in Blackwater Abigail was. But when she found out that Arthur had Jack, what would she do. She didn't know that they had moved camp, or that they were at Shady Belle.

It was close to sunset, by the time they arrived back. Arthur lifted Jack from the front of his horse, and placed him on the ground, before dismounting himself. Arthur took Jacks hand, and took him to where the ladies were housed. In the absence of his mother, they would look after him. He wouldn't find it unusual, as he knew them all very well.

Casie looked at Josiah, "what do you think will happen to Jack?"

Josiah smiled. "Nothing bad, Casie. But we do need to find out, if he knows that his father is dead, if John is his father."

"But Dutch will kill Abigail, wont he" she asked.

"I don't know Casie," Josiah replied. "But I imagine, he will. He nearly lost you, because of John and Abigail, and Sean died, because of them. That's not something he will easily forgive. Can you forgive them so easily?"

"No Josiah, I will never forgive them, but I also think of how this may affect Jack. I know how it affected me, when my mother was killed." She said, thoughtfully.

"Casie, your situation, was completely different, no one is going to kill Abigail in front of Jack. The rest of you are like family to Jack. Explaining about his father wont be easy, especially if John isn't his father. But that will be something that he will be able to adjust to, over time."

Casie smile at Josiah, "You always make everything sound so simple. But I need to speak with Dutch, and see what he has to say."

Casie walked into the house, and headed to Dutch's room. She knocked on the door, before she opened it. Dutch was sitting at the table, with Arthur and Hosea.

"I'll come back later, if you're busy." She said, quietly.

Dutch beckoned her, to come in, "no honey, come in, I want to discuss this with you as well."

Casie sat down at the table.

"Is everything OK Casie?" Hosea asked, looking concerned.

Casie frowned. "I don't know," she sighed, "what's going to happen, with Jack, and Abigail?"

"What do you want to happen, Casie?" Hosea asked.

"I don't know, I don't want Jack, to end up like me. I want Abigail dead, but I don't, if that means it will affect Jack. I'm not making any sense am I?"

Dutch got up from his seat and walked behind Casie, He put his hands on her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head.

"If Jack turns out anything like you, he will be a very lucky boy. Casie, you make me proud, everyday."

Casie, twisted in her chair, and looked Dutch directly in the face, her face hard.

"Then promise me, if you decided that Abigail has to die, you'll let me be the one to do it."

The three men, looked visibly shocked.

"If that's what I decide, then, yes I promise you can be the one to kill her." Dutch replied.

"We need to keep a check on the post," Arthur said. "Abigail's sister will know, soon enough, that I took Jack. When Abigail finds out, she will send a letter to Tacitus Kilgore."

Hosea nodded, "We will have to be very careful, because the Pinkertons won't be far behind."

Arthur smiled, "Alden, at the Rhodes post office, can be very discreet. I'll have a word with him."

"Good," Dutch said, "we now just have to wait."

Patience was never really Dutch's strong point, and despite Casie, not being his daughter by blood, it wasn't hers either.

It had been a week, since they snatched Jack. He had settled back into camp life, relatively easily. Arthur had gone into Rhodes, every other day, but there was still no letter, or contact from Abigail.

Casie, decided she'd had enough waiting around. She went in search of Micah, at least they could go out and make some money, or something. She looked at her empty second holster. Time to fill it, she thought.

Micah, was sitting on a log, cleaning his guns. Casie sat down beside him.

"Can we do something?" She asked, coming straight to the point.

Micah, put his pistol, back in his holster. "What did you have in mind?"

Casie, tapped her empty holster, "and sitting round here, waiting for some god-damn letter to arrive, is driving me crazy," she sighed.

Micah grinned, "lets go find you a second gun, and then we can find somewhere to test it out."

Micah and Casie, headed to Rhodes. The gunsmith there was well stocked, and Micah had in mind, finding something a bit special for Casie.

They walked up to the counter, Micah looked at Casie "oh no, you go over their, I'm gonna sort this, call it a late birthday gift."

Casie laughed, "Ya know, you're just the best," she walked over to the window, and looked at the comings and goings of Rhodes.

Micah walked over to Casie, and tapped her on the shoulder, he handed her the pistol.

It was gold, with an Ebony handle. Engraved into the ebony wood, was a horses head.

On the barrel was engraved three simple words, Strength, Courage and Wisdom.

Casie ran her fingers along the engraving, and felt the pistol in her hand, it was beautifully balanced. She smiled, and put the gun in its holster. "Are you too tough, for a hug?" she asked, smiling.

Micah smiled back, and they hugged each other tightly, for a moment. In that moment, Casie knew, whatever happened, Micah would always have her back.

Casie, opened the door of the gunsmith. They were about to leave the shop, and go out into the street, when Micah pulled her quickly back inside. He pulled her to the side of the door, and he stood on the other side, peering through the glass, then moving his head back, so he stayed out of site. Casie, did the same, wondering what Micah had seen.

Then she saw. Abigail!

"What should we do?" She asked Micah, in a whisper.

"How the hell should I know, I'm not used to all this cloak and dagger shit!" He grumbled.

Casie peered through the window again. "Looks like she's on her own. Lets follow her, quietly though."

Micah nodded.

They waited, until she was a bit further along the main street, and followed her at a distance. She was headed for the station, which meant she was either, leaving a letter, catching a train, or getting on the stage. They weren't quite sure which.

Casie and Micah watched, as Abigail headed into the station building. They ducked around the side of the building, and Casie peered in the window. She was definitely talking to Alden. Handing him something, Casie couldn't make out whether it was a letter, or money for a fare.

"What's going on?" Micah whispered.

"I don't know, she's either paying for tickets, or dropping off a letter...wait, she's heading back out."

Casie ducked down again, and they both peered out from behind the end of the building to see where Abigail was headed.

Abigail, was talking to the stage driver. Casie couldn't make out what she was saying. The driver was nodding, and opened the stagecoach door, and Abigail got in.

Casie looked at Micah, "She's getting a stage somewhere, lets take it down, and get her!"

Micah grinned, and nodded "Lets get the horses, follow at a distance, until the stage is out of town, then, we'll take it down."

Casie and Micah waited for a few moments, as the stagecoach started to move. They then both whistled for their horses. They mounted up, and followed the stage out of Rhodes.

The stage, was heading North. Casie wondered where Abigail was headed. She thought, that Abigail probably had no idea, where they now had their camp, which was good.

Once the stage was a few miles outside Rhodes, Casie, pulled her bandana over her face. She looked at Micah, and he did the same.

As they got closer to the stage, Casie yelled at the driver. "Stop, this is a robbery."

The driver reached down, for his rifle, but Casie, shot him in the head, before he had a chance to pick it up. The horses, pulling the stage, bolted. Casie, pushed Ice on, until she was next to the stage, and jumped on, grabbing the reins of the spooked horses and pulling them to a stop.

Abigail went for a pistol, she was carrying, but before she had a chance to aim it, Micah was in the back of the stagecoach, and hit her firmly across the jaw, with the butt of his pistol, knocking her out. Micah, quickly tied her up, but before he had a chance to stow her, Casie handed him a length of cloth, she had ripped off the driver.

"You better blindfold her, Micah. We don't want her knowing where the new camp is.

With Abigail, bound and blindfolded, Micah, threw her on the back of his horse, and they both headed back to Shady Belle, Casie, keeping an eye out, to make sure they weren't followed.

As they neared, the camp, Abigail, started to come round.

"You bastard, Micah," she yelled, "you won't get away with this!"

Before Micah had a chance to say anything, Casie, yelled at Abigail.

"Shut up you traitorous bitch. Unless you want Jack to be traumatized for the rest of his life, you'll shut the fuck up!"

Abigail stopped screaming.

Micah grinned.

"Micah, I'm riding ahead, to let them know you're coming. It'll give them a chance to get Jack out the way." She said, as she pushed Ice on.

As she came galloping up the path to the house, Javier yelled "Steady on, Casie!"

She ignored him, and pulled Ice up sharply, as she reached the hitching area. She jumped off and ran into the camp. Dutch was leaning against one of the pillars, talking to Arthur, who was sitting on the steps.

"Jack… out the way...Abigail" she said gasping for breath.

Dutch grasped her by the shoulders "Slow down, Casie. What's going on?"

"We got Abigail, Micah is bringing her in, please, you have to get Jack out the way."

Arthur stood up, and looked at Casie, wide eyed. "I'll sort it, just get her into the house, one of the upstairs rooms. I'll keep Jack outta the way." he strode off, to find Jack.

Dutch strode across to the hitching area. Looking ahead towards the entrance to Shady Belle, he saw Micah riding in, with his cargo.

As Micah pulled up Baylock, Dutch walked up to where Abigail lay across the back of the horse. He grabbed her by the hair, and tilted her head back, ripping the blindfold off of her face.

"Abigail!" He sneered. "Always a pleasure."

"Fuck you!" She spat the words out.

"Again! I'm sure that can be arranged!" He laughed. "Micah, please bring our guest upstairs." He walked towards the house.

Micah grabbed Abigail off the back of his horse, and carried her towards the house. She struggled to get free, but the ropes were too tight, and Micah, had a sturdy grip on the woman.

As he entered the house, Casie followed him upstairs.

Dutch was waiting in his room. Micah followed him in, with Casie just behind him.

Micah chucked Abigail on the floor, she lay on her back, her arms still bound behind her.

Casie took one look at her, laying on the floor, and something just snapped. She let out a scream.

"You fucking, murdering bitch!" She screamed, as she dived on top of Abigail, and wrapped her hands around Abigail's throat, trying to squeeze the life out of her.

Dutch yelled at Micah "Get her out of here!"

Micah grabbed hold of Casie, wrapping his arms around Casie, pinning her arms at her side.

As Micah walked out the door, Casie struggled to free herself, but to no avail. Her angry screams, turned to sobs, as she finally stopped struggling.

Micah carried Casie to her room. He held her tight, for a few moments.

"Easy Casie," he whispered. "Take a deep breath."

"I want her dead," she sobbed.

Micah held her tight, and held his cheek to hers, "I know ya do, we all do, But we need to do this right. You need to be calm, OK?" He whispered, gently.

Casie nodded, and Micah, slowly released his grip.

He turned Casie round so she was facing him. He cupped her face, in his hands. "Leave Abigail to Dutch, when the time comes, I'll make sure you get to end her, if that's what you wanna do."

"You promise?" Casie whispered.

"You have my word, Casie" he said, and kissed her on the forehead. "Now either lay down here, and get some rest, or go outside, and get some fresh air."

Micah, released his grip and headed towards the door.

"Thank you, Micah." she said quietly.

The outlaw turned and smiled at Casie, before leaving the room.


	22. Chapter 22 - Truth and Revenge

Abigail awoke with a start, as the cold water hit her face. She was sat in a chair, her arms secured to the arms of the chair, with thick rope. Her ankles tied to the legs of the chair.

Dutch sat opposite her, staring at her.

"Dutch, please, I just want my son. Then I'll go, and you'll never see me again." She begged.

"Just a shame that ain't true, Abigail. Whose idea was it to betray me. You, or John?" He growled.

Abigail was just about to answer, but before she had a chance to open her mouth, Dutch held up his hand.

"John was never that bright. He couldn't have come up with a plan like that. You always wanted to leave, with him, and Jack. Go off and play happy families. Christ, you even managed to convince him, he was the boys father. He wasn't, was he?"

"It wasn't like that, we didn't have a choice, please, just let me, and Jack go." she begged.

Dutch stood up and walked towards Abigail. He roughly grabbed her hair, and yanked her head back.

"Everyone has a choice, Abigail. John chose to kill Sean, and he almost killed Casie. Now you have a choice, you tell me what I need to know!"

"Or what, you're gonna kill me anyway!" She snapped.

"Who is Jack's father, I know it's not John. Who the fuck is it?" He snarled.

"Its John," She screamed, "go on kill me, and make my son an orphan."

Dutch let go of her hair, and walked across the room.

He picked up a knife that was laying on the table. "Or maybe I'll just go and get Jack, and slit his throat, right in front of you, would you like me to do that Abigail, before I kill you?"

"Please Dutch, don't hurt him, he's just a child." she begged.

Dutch walked back over to Abigail, he grabbed her hair, yanked her head back again. This time, he held the knife to her throat. "Then tell me the truth, Abigail. You fucked us all, who is it, who is Jack's father?"

Abigail Swallowed hard. "It's you, you bastard, you're his father."

Dutch moved the knife away from her neck and released his grip on her hair.

He raise his hand and back handed her across the face, 2 or 3 times in succession. His rings grazing her face, the force of the strike, splitting her lip.

"You bitch," he yelled, "all this time, my son, pretending he was someone else's."

Abigail, spat the blood out of her mouth. "He deserves better than this, a proper life, not the life of an outlaw, or growing up to be like..." Abigail stopped mid sentence.

Dutch glared at Abigail, "Like me? What did I ever do to you, to make you hate me so much?"

Abigail glared at the outlaw. "You used me, like you use everyone, like you used John, and like you'll end up using Jack!"

If it wasn't for the promise, he had made to Casie, he would have quite happily killed Abigail, there and then.

Dutch took a deep breath. "What about the Pinkertons? Where do they fit into all this now?"

Abigail sighed. "I'm no use to them now, I have nothing to trade. I didn't even get the money, for a new start, that they promised us. Because we didn't deliver. We didn't count on that little bitch being so loyal." Abigail glared at Dutch, "so tell me Dutch, how did you manage that, what empty promise did you give her?"

Dutch laughed "You really don't get it, do you Abigail. I didn't treat her any differently to how I treated John, or Arthur. I just loved her, and nurtured her. You know, what else? She loves me too, she's my daughter. You are like a poison chalice, you poisoned John against me. But you can't poison Casie. In fact she hates you so much, that she wants to kill you herself. The only thing that was stopping her, was Jack. Now I can tell her, that I'm his father, she'll have no qualms about killing you then. I just hope she kills you slow."

Dutch turned and walked towards the door, leaving Abigail staring at him, knowing, her life lay in the hands of a thirteen year old child.

Dutch found Casie sitting on the steps outside. He sat down beside her.

"There are some things I need to tell you, Casie.." He said, gently.

Casie stood up, and held out her hand. Dutch stood up, and took Casie's hand. They walked across the camp to the River, where it was a bit less swampy, and sat on the grass.

Dutch put his arm around Casie. "I hope you understand, why I couldn't let you kill Abigail?" he asked.

Casie nodded, "I'm sorry," she said, "I kinda lost it."

Dutch smiled, "In you're shoes, I probably would've kinda lost it too." He stopped smiling, and looked serious, "if you still want to, then you can, but only if you want to. She betrayed us all, but what happens to her next, is up to you. If you've changed you're mind, I'll understand."

Casie looked at Dutch, anger in her face "I hate her so much, does that make me a bad person?"

Dutch shook his head "No, Casie. She has hurt a lot of people, and ruined a lot of lives." Dutch took a deep breath, "there's something else...John isn't...wasn't Jack's father"

Casie turned to face Dutch. He removed his arm, and held Casie's hands.

"It's you, isn't it?" She said.

"It doesn't change anything, I love you Casie, you're my daughter. I'm so proud of you, all you've achieved, all you've become."

Casie smiled, "I'm glad it's you. If none of this had happened, you would never have known, and that makes me hate her even more. You are the best father, anyone could have. I really wish that you had been my father, from the day I was born." Casie threw her arms around Dutch, and he hugged her back.

Arthur and Micah, followed Dutch and Casie back to the house.

Dutch had told them, it was time, to put an end to this. He also told them, it was Casie's decision, whether Abigail lived, or died. Whatever her decision was, Dutch had decided, that Jack was staying here. He would speak to the boy soon, about who is father was. He was fairly sure, what Casie's decision would be, so he would let the boy know then, that his mother and John were gone, for good.

Dutch opened the door, to his room. Micah and Arthur, went in first, followed by Dutch, with his hand on Casie's shoulder.

Abigail, hadn't expected to see Micah or Arthur, she glared at Micah, her hatred for him, hadn't diminished any. But she couldn't look Arthur in the eye. She'd always liked Arthur, and she knew, he had always had a soft spot for her. That was her only regret, hurting Arthur.

The three men sat down, around the table, looking at Abigail, tied to the chair a few feet away.

Casie, leant on the table, palms flat, her back to Abigail. Dutch placed his hand over Casie's.

"Whatever you decide, Casie. We will support you one hundred percent." he said quietly. He looked at Micah and Arthur, and they both nodded.

Casie, turned around slowly and walked towards Abigail. A look of fury, and rage, etched into her face.

"Have you got any idea how much I hate you?"Casie, spat the words out, as though they were venom, on her tongue.

Casie, pulled out her knife, and held the blade up so Abigail could see the inscription.

"Read it!" She shouted, at Abigail.

Abigail scanned the words

"I said, Fucking read it, out loud," Casie screamed in Abigail's face.

Abigail read the inscription "The soul would have no rainbow, if the eyes had no tears," Abigail stared at Casie.

"My soul is filled, with rainbows, because all through my life, fucking evil bastards, just like you, have been hell bent on hurting me." She said, as she pointed the tip of the blade, at Abigail's throat. She then, deftly, flipped the knife, so that it was pointing downwards, and plunged it into Abigail's thigh.

Abigail let out a cry of pain, her eyes closed shut, and her body stiffened, and pulled against the ropes. But the ropes stayed firm, tears started to flow down Abigail's cheeks.

Casie sneered. "The difference, between my tears and yours, are that my tears came from my heart, not because of physical pain. I doubt you even have a heart." Casie paused. "That knife. Charles made that for me, Charles is part of this family."

Casie held up her hand "Open your eyes, and look," Abigail opened her eyes. Too afraid, to disobey a request from Casie, now that she knew what she was capable of. She looked at the scar, on the palm of Casie's hand.

"Arthur gave me this scar, and he has one, just the same. We're blood brother and sister. We are family."

Casie pulled out the gun, which Dutch had bought for her, all those months ago.

"See this gun, Abigail. This is the first thing anyone ever gave to me, which had real meaning. Dutch, my father, gave this to me, and he gave me so much more."

Abigail stared now at Casie. "You stupid bitch," she said through gritted teeth, "He only does those things, because there's something in it for him!"

Casie, pulled the knife out of Abigail's thigh, and plunged it into the other leg. Abigail screamed, in pain, as the screams turned into sobs.

"You dare disrespect my father. You betrayed him, you lied to John, and made him betray us all. You lied to him about his own son, and tried to keep him from his true father. You betrayed this whole family, and because of your lies, I lost a man who truly loved me. He was prepared to wait until I was old enough, and a woman. I had to watch, as his brains were blown out, as he sat next to me. All because of you."

Casie holstered the gun, and pulled out the second gun, which Micah had bought her.

"Read it," she shouted.

Abigail opened her eyes, almost everything was a blur, as the blood continued to pump out the wounds, in her legs. She managed to make out the writing.

"Strength, Courage, Wisdom," she groaned.

Casie snarled "Yes, and you possess none of these. This gun, was a gift to me, from Micah. I've lost count, of the number of times Micah, has saved my life. He and Arthur, are like my brothers, but more than that, I have their backs, and they have mine. Its what family is all about. Its what this family is all about, Strength, courage and wisdom. You're no longer part of this family Abigail, you lost that right, when you betrayed us.

Casie cocked the hammer and pushed the gun, up one of Abigail's nostrils, causing it to flare.

"You're about to find out what it feels like, to have your brain blown out, just like Sean did."

"Please Casie, don't do this," Abigail begged, "I'm..."

Casie pulled the trigger. Blood spurted from the entrance wound that the bullet made into Casie's face. The bullet exited the top of Abigail's skull in a spray of brain, blood and bone.

Casie, calmly put the gun back in its holster, pulled the knife from Abigail's leg, and wiped the blood and tissue off of the blade, on the top of Abigail's dress. She wiped, the blood away from her face, with her sleeve, and put the knife back in her belt.

Casie, turned to face the men sitting at the table.

All three men, got up and rushed to where Casie was standing.

Dutch put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, Arthur squeezed her hand.

Micah, put his hand on her cheek, and kissed her forehead. Pride bursting out of him, that she had used his gift, to end Abigail's life.


	23. Chapter 23 - Family

Casie sat on steps of the house. She was tired, so very tired. She couldn't remember the last time she slept. Actually, that was a lie, the last time she slept, was before she killed Abigail. Not just killed her, but murdered her. She was a murderer. Killing people, that tried to kill you, was different. The worst thing, was that she had enjoyed killing Abigail. So why wasn't she able to sleep, or eat. She couldn't face food either. It had been two days now.

Casie felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up. Miss Grimshaw.

"Are you OK, honey?" The older woman, asked.

Casie nodded, and forced a half smile. Everyone else, except Jack, knew what had happened. News of what Casie had done filtered through. Arthur and Micah, had got rid of Abigail's body. They had chucked it into the swamp, where the 'gators had made short work of it.

Susan Grimshaw frowned, "you don't look it. You look exhausted. When did you last sleep, or eat?"

Casie shrugged, "Couple of days ago, I guess."

Susan Grimshaw took her hand from Casie's shoulder, and walked into the house.

Dutch sat at the table in his room, with Hosea and Arthur.

Dutch scraped his fingers through his hair. "We need a more permanent solution, and this place isn't it."

"So what do you have in mind?" Arthur asked, not sure he was going to like the answer.

Hosea interjected. "It's not about a more permanent solution, is it? Its about leaving here, after what happened!"

Before he had a chance to answer, the doors opened and Susan Grimshaw charged in.

"I need a word Dutch," she glared at Arthur and Hosea, "in private".

Arthur and Hosea, started to move from their seats, but Dutch, raised his hand, signalling for them to stay.

"Susan, what's the problem?"

Susan Grimshaw, put her hands on her hips, "It's Casie!"

A look of concern, crossed the faces, of the three men.

"She hasn't eaten or slept since..." Her eyes flicked across the room, where the Abigail's chair had been, a dark stain still present on the floorboards.

Dutch dragged his fingers through his hair, then rubbed his temples.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" He snapped.

Hosea stood up, and put an arm round Susan Grimshaw, ushering her towards the door.

"We're discussing a solution, we'll sort something out," he said gently.

Once Susan, had left the room, Hosea closed the doors.

"Really Dutch," he berated, "It's hardly Susan's fault, that Casie, can't eat or sleep."

"Oh, and I suppose you think its mine!" he glared at Hosea.

Arthur stood up, "It's nobodies fault," he sighed, "but I think Casie needs to get away from here, at least for a couple of days."

Dutch nodded. "Take her hunting, or robbing, or whatever you normally do, when you disappear for days on end."

Arthur rolled his eyes, Dutch's way of complaining, that he was sometimes not around when he needed him. Arthur walked to the door.

"Be careful out there, Arthur." Dutch reminded him.

Arthur smiled inwardly. No wonder Dutch always seemed so stressed lately. He always cared more about everyone else, than himself.

Arthur tapped Casie on the shoulder as he walked down the front steps of the house.

"C'mon, were heading out." he said.

Casie sighed "I'm too tired"

Arthur smiled "I know, C'mon"

Casie dragged herself from the steps and followed Arthur to the horses.

"Where are we going?" She asked, not really caring.

Arthur mounted his horse "Away from here, for a couple of days." he replied.

Casie mounted Ice, and followed Arthur, out of Shady Belle.

Hosea, looked at Dutch. He was concerned. The past few weeks, had taken its toll on his friend. He felt, it wasn't going to get any easier.

"When are you going to talk to Jack?" he asked.

Dutch squeezed his eyes closed, then opened them. "I don't know," he replied. "soon."

Hosea sighed. "You need to do this, sooner rather than later."

Dutch scraped his fingers through his hair. "I know, Hosea. I know." He stood up, and walked towards the door.

Dutch walked across the camp. He finally came across who he was looking for. Jack, leaning against a gnarled old oak, a book in his hands. He'd never really paid that much attention to the boy before. But now, looking at him, it was obvious that he wasn't John's son. John could barely read, or write. Well he could, but just the basics. He would never have sat, leant up against a tree, reading.

Dutch walked over to the tree, place a hand on the tree, and leant against it.

"Hello Jack," he said, smiling down at the boy. "What are you up to?"

Jack looked up, "Hello Uncle Dutch, I'm just reading" he said. The look of concentration, leaving his face.

"How is that going?" Dutch asked, gently.

"OK, I guess, "the boy replied. "Sometimes its a bit hard, but Uncle Hosea helps me, when he has time."

Dutch sat down next to Jack, and leaned against the tree. He took the book from the boy, closed it and laid it on the ground.

"We need to have a little Chat, Jack."

Jack blinked, and looked at Dutch, wide eyed. "Am I in trouble?" he asked.

Dutch laughed, "no Jack, not at all," but his face, changed to a more serious tone. "But there are some things I need to tell you, things that may be hard for you to hear."

"What did your mama tell you, when she sent you away, with your aunt." Dutch asked, gently.

"She said, there were some bad men, who might want to hurt us, so she wanted to keep me safe. The bad men, killed my daddy" the boy replied.

Dutch looked surprised, "you don't seem too upset, about your daddy?"

Jack frowned, "well, we didn't really do much together, I mostly did stuff, with Uncle Hosea, or Uncle Arthur. Mama said that one day, we would all live in a proper house though."

Dutch held his arms out to Jack "Come here son, sit on my knee."

Jack held out his arms, as Dutch picked him up and sat him, on his lap.

"You know, we've moved a lot"

Jack nodded. "I didn't like the mountains, it was cold."

Dutch sighed. "We moved a lot, because some bad men have been chasing us. Those bad men, killed your daddy, only thing is, he wasn't your daddy."

Jack frowned. Dutch continued.

"Your mama, wanted for you to have a place of your own, so bad, that she told John, he was your daddy. But he wasn't."

Jack looked confused. "but mama told me that it was wrong to tell lies, why would she tell lies, when she knew it was wrong?"

Dutch sighed "Sometimes people tell lies, to protect the people they love. Especially if they don't think they will understand the truth."

Tears welled up in the little boys eyes "mama...she's not coming back, is she?"

Dutch swallowed hard, knowing that he was about to break the little boys heart. "No Jack, you're mama isn't coming back."

The little boy started to sob. Dutch held him close, pressing his head to his chest. Rubbing his back, trying to comfort the little boy.

After what seemed like an eternity, to Dutch. The little boy stopped crying, he tilted his head and looked at Dutch

"Wh..what will happen to me now?" he asked, sniffing.

Dutch kissed Jack on the forehead. "Nothing bad. There's one more thing, I need to tell you. John wasn't your daddy, But I am. Your mummy told me that. So I'll keep you safe."

Jack gripped hold of Dutch's waistcoat, with his little hand, and rested his head on his chest, and closed his eyes.

Dutch stood up, and walked back to the house, carrying the small boy, nestled in his arms.

Arthur and Casie, rode north. Arthur kept looking at Casie, expecting her to collapse any minute. She had that look about her, Pale, dark rings under her eyes.

"Do you want to stay in a hotel tonight, or camp out?" He asked.

Casie half smiled. "Out I think, I've had enough of brick buildings."

Arthur nodded, "lets try and make it past emerald ranch, and we can camp out near the heartlands overflow tonight. We can decide what we want to do after that. I told Dutch, we would be gone for a few days."

"Arthur, thank you. I think I just need some space, from Shady Belle...and everything."

Arthur smiled. "I know, things have been a bit, full on for you lately. Lets just try and enjoy the wide open spaces, and some brother sister company eh."

Casie smiled, "I'll race ya"

Arthur laughed, "your on!"

Of course, Arthur knew, there was no way he could beat Casie. Even in her exhausted state, she was a far better rider, than him, and she had a much faster horse. But it wasn't about winning today. It was about taking Casie's mind off everything that had happened, at Shady Belle.

When Arthur finally caught up to Casie, she was smirking. Normally Arthur hated, when people did this, but this was Casie, so he let it go, well almost.

"Instead of sitting there smirking, you could have set up camp, or gone and hunted us something for supper," he moaned.

Casie laughed. "No one likes a sore loser, Arthur."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "just start a fire, I'll go get us a couple of rabbits to eat."

By the time Arthur came back with the rabbits, Casie had the fire lit, and the bedrolls laid out. It was quite warm, so she didn't bother setting up a tent. Arthur finished preparing the rabbit, and they both just sat in front of the flickering flames, cooking the meat, on the end of their knives.

"Arthur, have you ever killed anyone that wasn't trying to kill you first.?" Casie asked.

Arthur thought for a moment. "sure," he said, "but, I try not to make a habit of it"

"Do you think it was wrong of me to kill Abigail? I know you and her were friends once" Casie asked.

Arthur stopped eating for a moment, and looked at Casie. "No Casie, it weren't wrong. Abigail did some real bad stuff, lying and plotting. I guess, if that had been me, then I probably would have just shot her, get it over with, quick like. But then, she wasn't responsible for killing someone I loved."

Casie frowned, "Arthur? You weren't glad, when Sean..."

"No!" Arthur interupted. "Sure I was cross with Sean, when I thought he was taking advantage of you, and I threatened him. But he was like an annoying little brother to me. I miss him, not as much as you perhaps," Arthur grinned, then his face straightened, and he looked at the ground, "but yeah, I miss the little bastard."

Casie sidled up to Arthur, and rested her head on his shoulder. Arthur wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you Arthur, for getting me away from everything." Casie whispered.

"You can thank me, by getting some sleep. You look like you need it." he replied, with a smile.

Casie, laid down on her bedroll, and closed her eyes. Sleep came quickly.

Arthur smiled to himself, and laid on his own bedroll, happy that Casie had finally been able to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24 - Colm O'Driscoll

Casie woke with a start. There was pressure on her temple, it was cold. She knew what it was, even before she opened her eyes.

Casie opened her eyes, One man was crouching beside her, holding a gun to her head. Another was standing in front of her, hands on hips, grinning. Not a pleasant grin, more of a malicious grin.

"What the hell do you want?" She said, glaring at man standing in front of her.

The man, lifted his foot, and put it on Casie's chest, with enough pressure to make Casie wince.

"I want you, to shut the fuck up." He said, glaring at Casie, as he removed his foot.

He looked at the man, who was holding a gun to Casie's head "Tie her up," he said.

The other man flipped Casie, onto her stomach, and roughly tied her hands behind her back, then pulled her onto her knees.

It was at this point, that Casie saw Arthur. He was on his knees, with a gun pointed at his head.

"What the hell do you want, Colm?" Arthur glared at the standing man.

Colm O'Driscoll looked at Arthur, and laughed. "Arthur Morgan, even you can't be that stupid. I'm taking Dutch's little girl."

"Over my dead body," Arthur growled.

"That can be arranged, but for now, I need you to let Dutch know, that I have her."

Colm pulled his gun from its holster, aimed the gun at Arthur's shoulder and pulled the trigger.

As the bullet entered Arthur's shoulder, he groaned in pain.

"Arthur!" Casie screamed.

The man who had just tied Casie up, glared at Casie, "I thought he just told you, to shut the fuck up."

Casie, felt the butt of his pistol, hit her jaw, she tasted blood, just before she blacked out.

"Now Mr Morgan, hopefully, you'll live to make it back to where Dutch is currently camped. But in case you don't..." he shoved a letter into Arthur's coat pocket.

Colm, turned to the man who had been holding the gun to Arthur's head. "Get him on his horse."

He then turned to the man, who had just knocked Casie out.

"I don't remember telling you to hit her." he said, glaring at the man.

"Sorry boss, I thought.." the man replied.

"I don't pay you to think." Colm raised his gun and shot the man between the eyes.

Colm looked at the other man, who had finished putting Arthur on his horse.

"Get her stowed on my horse, we're heading back." he walked over to Arthur's horse, and slapped it on the rump. Arthur's horse, headed south, with the injured Arthur Morgan holding on, hoping that his horse would get him home, before he bled out.

Dutch glanced over at the bed. Jack was still fast asleep. He'd fallen asleep in Dutch's arms yesterday. Dutch wasn't sure how this was all gonna work out. The youngsters he'd taken in, had always been teenagers, mostly broken, in one way or another. Jack was different. Not just because of his age, but because he was actually Dutch's flesh and blood.

Dutch walked over to the bed, and looked down at the sleeping boy. They needed to find a permanent solution to all this running, and death. If not for the rest of the gang, but for Jack. His thoughts then turned to Casie. He needed to make this right, not just for Jack, but for Casie as well.

Dutch gently woke Jack up.

"C'mon son, lets get you some food"

Jack rubbed his eyes, "are you really my daddy?"

Dutch smiled, "Yes, I am. Now you head downstairs and find Miss Grimshaw, she'll get you fed, this morning."

The little boy, stood up stretched and headed out the door, as Hosea walked in.

"I'm guessing that didn't go too badly?" the older man asked.

Dutch smiled, "easier than I thought it would," the smile dropped from his face, "I don't know what sort of a father I'll be, not to a five year old."

Hosea smiled, this was the first time he had seen Dutch doubting himself.

"Your human, Dutch. You'll make mistakes, but that's OK. You did a pretty good job on Arthur, and Casie."

"I know," Dutch replied, "but he's so young. We need to find somewhere, so we can stop running."

Hosea nodded. "We need to do one more job, then decide where we're gonna go?"

Dutch shook his head. "No, we're gonna get the money from Blackwater. I don't know how, but we'll get it, then we'll leave."

Hosea was about to ask Dutch, where, But a yell from outside, caused both men to cease their conversation.

"It's Arthur, he's been shot!" yelled Bill.

Dutch and Hosea, came running out the house. Javier and Charles, had already lifted Arthur from his horse.

"Dutch.." Arthur groaned.

"I'm here son, what happened?" he asked.

"Colm...he...got...Casie" Arthur groaned. "Micah...get..Micah"

Micah came running over, and looked at Arthur. "Fuck," he said under his breath.

Arthur looked at Micah, "find... Casie," he groaned "kill.. that.. bastard"

Arthur closed his eyes, as the pain finally caused the outlaw to blackout.

Dutch's face flushed with anger. He touched Arthur's forehead, the loss of blood already making his skin cold.

"Hosea, you saved Casie's life...Please, save my boys life."

Dutch turned to Charles and Javier. "Get Arthur inside, then mount up, we're going to get Casie back."

"Bill, you stay here, take out any unwanted visitors. Micah, Lenny. Mount up. We leave in five minutes."

Hosea and Susan Grimshaw followed Charles and Javier inside. It would be down to them to try and save Arthur's life.

Casie opened her eyes, it was dark. She was inside, but she had no idea where. No idea, whether it was night or day, or how long she had been here.

Casie felt something run down her arm. It was blood. Coming from her wrist, where the metal shackles attached to her wrist, had cut in. She was just hanging there, by her wrists, her chest was tight, struggling to breath. Her face hurt, where the gun, had smashed into her jaw.

Casie always thought she would die, with a bullet in her, or maybe hung. Maybe this was payback, for killing Abigail so slowly. The slightest movement, caused the metal shackle to dig into her wrist even more, so she decided to just close her eyes again.

That was, until she heard a door open behind her. She wondered if she was going to be saved, by Arthur, or Micah, or Dutch. Then she remembered seeing Arthur shot, and her eyes filled with tears.

The man walked in, and stood in front of her, grinning. Her tormentor, Colm O'Driscoll.

"Casie Van Der Linde!" He snarled. "I wonder if daddy will try and find you, or maybe he'll find you dead." He laughed.

He pulled out a knife, and held it to Casie's throat. "hmm, you didn't even flinch, you must be quite the tough one."

He took the knife from Casie's throat and cut the rope that was attached to the shackles. Casie dropped to the floor, with a thud.

Casie took a deep breath, now able to breath a little easier.

"Don't get too comfy, Casie, I ain't even started with you yet." he grinned, menacingly, "now, where is Dutch, and the rest of the gang camped."

"Fuck off," she snarled.

Colm gave Casie a swift kick in the stomach. Casie groaned, and doubled over in pain.

"I see Dutch didn't teach you any manners," he smiled, "I'm sure I can teach you some of those, now where are they?"

Casie glared at Colm, but kept her mouth shut.

Colm grabbed Casie by her hair and dragged her across to the other side of the room.

Casie Screamed.

"Ya know Casie, its rude to ignore someone, when they ask you a question."

Colm, grabbed hold of the shackles, still attached to Casie's wrists. He attached them to a hook on the wall. She was facing the wall, her arms were above her head, but her feet could touch the floor.

"This is your last chance Casie, tell me where your camp is, or things will turn nasty!"

"Go to hell!" she yelled.

Dutch, and the men headed out of Shady Belle at a gallop.

"Do you know where we're headed?" Micah asked angrily.

"Yes," Dutch hissed. "To Colm O'Driscolls hideout."

"You know where he is?" Micah glared at Dutch, "Why the hell didn't we just take him out, before any of this happened."

"The last time I checked, I was in charge round here." Dutch snarled, angrily.

The men rode in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry boss," Micah said, "I'm just worried about Casie."

"I know, we all are," Dutch replied, a cold calmness, now upon his face. "I didn't want to start a war with Colm, which is why I decided to leave him be, especially with the Pinkertons breathing down our neck. But that's changed now, if he harms a hair on Casie's head, I will gut him, like the pig that he is."

"Where, exactly is he?" Javier asked.

"Hanging Dog Ranch" Dutch replied, coldly.


	25. Chapter 25 - Hanging Dog Ranch

Hosea grabbed his bag, and walked to where Arthur was laying.

The table, in the kitchen, had been used too often for this sort of thing lately, he thought.

"Hang on in there, my boy" he spoke quietly.

Susan Grimshaw, rushed back into the kitchen, closely followed by Tilly. They had boiling water and bandages ready. Susan, pulled a shotgun cartridge from her pocket, and a candle.

She turned to look at Tilly. "If you'd rather go, Tilly, its OK."

Tilly straightened herself, in an attempt to make herself look taller. "No, Miss Grimshaw, I'll stay...I'll help, if I can." She said, as calmly as she could.

"Do exactly as Mr Matthews says. I need to try and keep Arthur's shoulder, still."

Hosea handed Tilly a bottle of whisky, tweezers and a needle and thread.

"Put them in the boiling water, for a few minutes, then pour some whisky over them." He said, trying to smile, to reassure the young woman.

Tilly handed the tweezers back to Hosea, knowing that he would have to use them to dig out the bullet.

Susan Grimshaw, pulled the clothing away from Arthur's shoulders, and held his shoulder firmly.

Hosea started to dig around in the hole, and finally found the bullet. Arthur had little strength to struggle against the pain, so Susan Grimshaw was able to keep him still.

Once the bullet was out, Hosea stemmed the flow of blood with some cloth, then proceeded to cauterize it with the gunpowder and candle.

"Are you OK Tilly," He asked.

Tilly nodded and handed him the needle and thread.

Hosea finished stitching up Arthur's shoulder, and left Tilly and Susan to bandage it up.

"I'll go and get Bill and Pearson, to help me move Arthur into bed." he said, as he left the ladies in the kitchen.

Tilly looked at Arthur, the normally strong outlaw looked as weak as a child.

"I can sit with him tonight Miss Grimshaw" She volunteered.

Susan Grimshaw, smiled at Tilly. "You've done plenty, Tilly. I'll get Mary-Beth to sit with him tonight, you go and get some rest."

"Do you think, he'll be OK?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"We can only hope, Tilly." She replied, looking at the unconscious man.

Casie, in hindsight, thought telling Colm O'Driscoll, to go to hell, was probably not the best thing to say, considering her position.

She soon found out, that she was right.

Colm, punched Casie in the kidneys. The pain Casie felt, was severe. So much so, she screamed, as her eyes watered.

"For you Casie, this is hell, or will be, if you don't tell me what I want to know." He laughed, "now, where were we, ah yes, you were just about to tell me the location of your camp."

Colm waiting for a few moments, before grabbing Casie by the hair and tilted her head backward sharply.

"You will tell me, I promise you." He whispered, Malevolently.

Casie didn't say a word, but was inwardly bracing herself for what was to come.

The next thing Casie new, her shirt was being ripped off her back. Leaving her back and shoulders bare.

Colm ran his finger, down the skin on her back.

"Ya see Casie, I know the Sheriff in Valentine, gave you a good thrashing, after he hung your daddy. But that ain't gonna be nothing, compared to what I'm about to do, unless you tell me, what I want to know. This is your last chance?" He growled.

Colm saw Casie stiffen, but she remained silent.

He removed his belt. He started to beat Casie, across her back with the leather belt. She tried not to scream, but after the fifth strike the pain was too much, and with each strike, her screams, echoed around the cabin. Each time the belt made contact, the skin on her back turned red, and eventually started to bleed. After every ten strikes, he would ask her the same question, and she would say nothing.

Eventually Colm saw her body sag, as she fell unconscious. He threw his belt on the floor, in anger, and stormed out of the building, leaving Casie hanging on the wall.

Dutch, and the rest of the gang, reached the ranch, just as the sun was setting. They hitched the horses, in a wooded area, just north of the ranch.

Charles looked at Dutch, as they had got closer to the ranch, the look of anger on the his face, had increased.

"Dutch, I know that your the boss, but I would advise a stealthy approach." He said quietly, "for the sake of Casie's safety."

Dutch Scowled at Charles, and was about to snap. But instead, he thought for a moment, and realised the sense in his words.

"I agree, Charles. What do you suggest?"

Micah rolled his eyes, but listened, none the less.

"Its getting dark, I suggest we take out the perimeter guards first. We can then, search the buildings one at a time, until we find Casie. Once she's safe, then we can let them have it." Charles suggested.

Dutch nodded. "You and Javier, take out the guards silently. Once the compound is clear. We search the buildings one by one, for Casie."

Charles and Javier approached the ranch. They took out the two guards on the main entrance, with knives and bows, poisoned with Oleander Sage. They dragged the bodies out of sight, in case anyone spotted them, and became suspicious.

There were a few more dotted around the perimeter which they dealt with in the same way.

Javier, motioned to Charles, two more guards outside a building, which didn't appear to have any windows.

"I bet that's where Casie is," he whispered to Charles.

Charles nodded.

Charles and Javier, crept round the back of the building, and then they crept round, opposite sides of the building, taking out the two guards simultaneously. They dragged the corpses to the back of the building, and entered the windowless shack.

The inside of the building was virtually pitch black, Charles grabbed a small lantern out of his bag.

In the dim light, they saw Casie, still chained to the wall. The men exchanged glances, neither were sure if she was dead or alive.

Javier shook his head, seeing the state of Casie's back. He hadn't seen damage like this, since leaving Mexico, and certainly never on a child.

He gently lifted Casie from the wall, whilst Charles released the shackles.

Charles slowly opened the door, and checked the compound. It was still clear. Javier gently picked up Casie and they headed back towards the woods, where the rest of the gang were waiting.

Charles reached the rest of the gang, slightly before Javier. He needed to warn, both Dutch and Micah, before they had a chance to see Casie and react.

"We're going to have to change the plan, we've found Casie...but she's in a bad way" He said, looking at Dutch, and then at Micah.

"What do you mean?" Dutch asked, "how bad?"

"See for your self," Charles, nodded towards Javier, who was walking towards Dutch.

Dutch looked at Casie, and the colour drained from his face. "Fucking bastard, I'm gonna kill him!"

"We have to think of Casie, first," Javier said, calmly.

Micah rested his hand on Dutch's shoulder. "As much as I hate to admit it, Javier is right. This is his base, he's gonna be here for a while. If we don't tend to Casie, very soon, she may not be."

Dutch nodded. "We need to get away from here, find somewhere to tend to those wounds...Charles?"

"There's a cabin, just south of here, just the other side of the creek. We can tend to Casie, and rest for a while. I think we should then head back, regroup, then make an assault on the O'Driscoll base."

Javier pulled a blanket, out of his saddle bag, removed the remnants of Casie's shirt, and wrapped her in the blanket. Once Dutch had mounted his horse, he passed Casie's semi lifeless body, to Dutch.

Her breathing was shallow, but at least she was breathing, Dutch thought, as they followed Charles, heading towards the cabin, just south of Little Creek.

Dutch carried Casie into the cabin. It was a small place, with a bed, a stove, a washstand and a few cupboards.

As he put Casie on the bed, she moaned. He stroked he hair. "Casie...honey, I'm here," he whispered.

Casie's eyelids fluttered, and she opened her eyes. "I wouldn't tell him..." She groaned. "he tried...but..I..didn't."

Dutch bit his lip, he had to be strong for Casie, but his heart was breaking. For what Colm had done to her. For the fact that John had so easily betrayed him. How Casie would have died, rather than betray him, or the gang.

Charles, had already boiled some water and brought it over to where Casie was laying.

He looked at the wounds on Casie's back, and shook his head.

Javier, put his hand on Charles shoulder. "I'll do it," he said quietly "I've dealt with this sort of thing before."

Charles nodded, and let Javier deal with Casie.

Dutch looked at Javier. "Please be as gentle, as you can be Javier."

Javier nodded. He gently removed the blanket, which had already started to stick to the open cuts, on Casie's back.

Javier spoke gently "Casie, I won't lie to you. This is going to be painful. I will be as gentle as I can be." He wasn't sure if Casie had heard what he said, there was no reaction, to his words.

Javier started to bath Casie's back with the warm water, removing the dried blood, and fresh blood, that was still coming from the cuts. Casie, Squeezed her eyes closed, but couldn't help but cry out, in pain, as the wounds were bathed. She felt someone hold onto her hands, and as each wave of pain, racked her body, she squeezed them tightly. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Micah, kneeling by the bedside, it was his hands, she had been squeezing. A tear rolled down her cheek, "Micah...I"

"Sshhh...just be brave" he whispered.

Javier looked at Dutch and beckoned him over.

Dutch stroked Casie's face. "I'll be back, in a little while." He whispered.

Dutch walked towards Javier, and they stood out of earshot, of Casie.

"I've done the best I can, Dutch," the Mexican, whispered, "but we need to get her back to camp, sooner, rather than later."

Dutch nodded, and walked over to the bed. "Casie, we have to go, honey. Can you try and get up?"

Micah stood up and helped Casie sit up. As she did, she let out a whimper, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Her back felt like it was on fire. "I...I...can't, it...it hurts, so bad." she cried.

Micah, held her face, in his hands "Casie, you can do this, you know you can." he said, sternly.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bottle of whisky. "Here, drink this," he said, handing the bottle to Casie.

Casie, gulped the whisky down, more than she had ever drunk before, the liquid, warming her throat, until she felt the bottle being pulled out of her hand.

"Go steady, don't want you falling off the horse, drunk on ya way home." Micah said, grinning.

Casie took a deep breath, and gritted her teeth. "find me something to god damn wear then, I can't walk around with no shirt on."

Javier, rummaged around in the cupboards, and found a large shirt, it was way too big for Casie, but it would have to do, besides it would be loose on her back.

He handed the shirt to Micah, who helped Casie put it on.

Casie gasped, as the shirt touched her back, but the whisky was having its effect, and the pain was slightly less.

Micah and Dutch, supported Casie, one each side, as she slowly walked out side.

Casie, with the help of the men, mounted The Count, then Dutch, sat behind her.

"Arthur!" Casie, suddenly exclaimed. "Colm shot him!"

"I know, he's back at camp, Hosea is looking after him" Dutch said quietly.

"Please tell me, he's gonna be OK, Dutch. This is all my fault!"

"Its not your fault, Colm is a vindictive bastard, who likes to hurt people." Dutch paused, not wanting to lie to Casie. "He lost a lot of blood, I left him with Hosea. I don't know if he made it." he sighed.

The riders left the cabin, and headed back to Shady Belle.

Dutch's focus, taken away from killing Colm O'Driscoll, as he thought about how close he had come to losing Casie, again. Not knowing if he had lost Arthur, or if he had survived.

All he knew, was that he wasn't prepared to risk losing either one of them again.


	26. Chapter 26 - Recovery and Plans

Dutch, and the rest of the gang, arrived back at Shady Belle, just as the sun was rising.

They had ridden all through the night. It had been a fairly uneventful ride back. Casie, was exhausted. She would occasionally fall asleep, during the ride, but as soon as her back, touched Dutch's chest. She would awake, with a groan, as the pain, shot through her back.

As soon as they reached the hitching area, Dutch and Micah, jumped off their horses. Micah, lifted Casie, off of Dutch's horse, and the two men, supported her either side, as they entered the house.

Blood had already started to seep through the oversized shirt which Casie was wearing.

Once they had carried Casie to her room, they removed the shirt, and lay her, on her stomach.

She immediately drifted off to sleep.

Dutch sat by her side.

"Micah, please can you go and find Hosea. He'll know what to do."

Micah nodded, and headed off. Hosea, had become almost like the camp's resident physician. Well recently anyway. He was the one, who removed bullets, stitched people up. Although Micah wasn't sure what he would make of Casie's injuries.

Micah found Hosea, checking on Arthur. As much as he, and Arthur, didn't get along, he knew that the gang, needed Arthur. One look at him, and he knew that things weren't good.

"How is he?" he asked, matter of factly.

"Not good," Hosea replied, he raised an eyebrow, "don't tell me your worried about Arthur?"

"No," Micah scoffed, "only in as much, that Casie, will be upset if anything happens to him. Which brings me to why I'm here. She's in a bad way, can you take a look?"

"What happened? she's not been shot again, has she?" Hosea asked, concern in his face.

Micah shook his head, "Colm beat her half to death, it ain't pretty. A gunshot wound would be more straight forward, I reckon."

Hosea picked up his bag, and headed towards Casie's room. He opened the door, and looked across at where Casie lay. The colour drained from his face.

"Jesus Christ, Dutch. What did that bastard do to her?" he growled.

Dutch shook his head "Can you do anything Hosea? Javier cleaned it up as best he could, but the ride didn't help much."

Hosea took a closer look. The bruising, that the belt had made was starting to come out. But the cuts, were of more concern. Hosea looked closer and sniffed.

"At least they aren't infected," he said, "you have Javier to thank for that. Let her rest for a while, I'll come back later."

Hosea thought for a moment. "I think we'll bring Arthur in here, that way I can keep an eye on the pair of them."

Dutch sighed. "How is he, Hosea? I'm sorry I've been so pre-occupied with Casie."

Hosea shook his head, "he's lost a lot of blood, I removed the bullet, and stitched him up. He has a fever." Hosea looked at Dutch, "You, my friend, need to get some rest, I'll arrange to get Arthur moved, and the ladies can sit with them for a while."

Dutch nodded, and stood up. "You should probably do the same Hosea. Arthur and Casie need you, probably more than me, right now.

Charles and Javier, moved Arthur later that day. There were still two beds in Casie's room, from when she had been brought back from Cumberland falls. Susan Grimshaw, Tilly and Mary-Beth took turns in sitting with Casie and Arthur, whilst Hosea and Dutch got some much needed rest.

Mostly they put cooled clothes on Arthur's head, to try and help break the fever. They kept a close eye on Casie, but didn't touch her back, until Hosea could advise them, what they should do. Casie mainly slept. Occasionally moaning, if she moved.

Once or twice, Micah looked in, to see if there had been any change, to either of them. Him and Arthur, hadn't really got on, until Casie came along. Then the three of them, started doing things together, and as much as the two men would disagree, they had kind of bonded.

Micah was a little cross with Arthur, because he thought that if the three of them had gone out that day, then perhaps Arthur wouldn't have got shot, and Casie wouldn't have been beaten, half to death. But telling them both that, would have to wait. He would have to wait, and see if they both survived.

Hosea walked towards Casie's room, armed with medical supplies, and warm water. This wasn't going to be pleasant, but it had to be done.

He immediately saw Micah, opening the door a crack, and looking in.

Hosea rolled his eyes. "Micah, would you please go and find something to do, rob someone, or shoot something, just stop keep lurking around here! I'll let you know, if there is a change to either of them."

Micah scowled at Hosea, grumbled something under his breath, which Hosea, couldn't quite make out, and headed down the stairs.

Hosea smiled to himself, that man had changed, and for the good. Thanks, in no small part to Casie.

He entered the room, Tilly was sitting with Arthur, Casie was still sleeping.

Tilly smiled, "He seems to have improved slightly" she said.

"Why don't you take a break Tilly, I'll look after them both, for a while," Hosea smiled, at the young woman, as she left the room.

Hosea walked over to Arthur, and placed his hand on his forehead. It was warm, but not clammy. The fever had finally broken.

He walked over to where Casie lay. He gently touched her cheek. As he did her eyes, fluttered, and she woke.

"Hosea!" She gasped.

"I need to take care of your back." He said, quietly.

Hosea, gently bathed Casie's back, she tensed, and gripped the mattress. Each touch, caused her to whimper with pain.

"I'm so sorry Casie, but it'll be done soon." He said, and gently squeezed her hand.

Hosea pulled out the jar of healing balm from his satchel and gently applied it to Casie's back. Although it caused her to flinch, the coolness of the lotion, helped with the pain.

Hosea, helped Casie to sit, and passed her a cup of water.

"Arthur!" She exclaimed, as she saw the outlaw, lying in the other bed. She went to stand, but sat back down on the bed. As a shaft of pain hit her, she let out a groan.

"You, young lady, need to rest." Hosea, scolded her.

"Is he going to be OK? Its all my fault, Arthur getting shot, Colm doing this." Casie held her head in her hands, and wiped away a stray tear.

Hosea took the cup from Casie, "It's no ones fault, that Colm O'Driscoll is a complete bastard, Casie. Now, get some rest."

Casie, laid down, on her stomach, and closed her eyes. Still exhausted from the pain, and shock, to her system, she drifted off to sleep.

Hosea then turned his attention to where Arthur lay. As he checked the gunshot wound, he stirred, and opened his eyes.

Hosea, tilted his head, and helped him to take a sip of water.

Arthur scanned the room, realising he wasn't in his usual bed. He saw Casie, asleep on the bed, and tried to sit. The pain from the wound, caused him to wince.

"Arthur!" Hosea scolded. "You've lost a lot of blood, and you've had a nasty fever. Just take it easy." He put pressure on Arthur's chest, with his hand, making him lay back down.

"Casie, is she OK?" Arthur asked.

Hosea sighed, "She'll heal, and so will you. If the pair of you stop worrying about each other, and look after yourselves. Now damn well get some rest."

Arthur closed his eyes, and he too, drifted off to sleep.

Hosea left the room, and walked downstairs. Micah, was sitting on the bottom stair.

"You didn't find anyone to shoot, or rob then?" Hosea said, grinning.

Micah scowled at him.

"Oh for goodness sake, Micah. Go, sit with them, anything to improve your mood."

Micah, immediately got up, and headed up the stairs.

Hosea called after him "They're both resting, so don't you dare disturb them, or you'll have me to answer to!"

Hosea carried on walking out of the house, and headed to the campfire, to grab some food.

Susan Grimshaw, glanced at Hosea. "Do you need one of the ladies, to sit with Arthur and Casie?" She asked.

Hosea smiled. "No thank you, Susan. Micah is sitting with them."

She laughed "Mr Bell, a nursemaid, your not serious Mr. Matthews!" she scoffed.

"Now, now, Miss Grimshaw. Give the poor man credit, when its due." He chided.

Susan Grimshaw rolled her eyes and walked back to her tent. Giving Micah Bell any credit, would be something, she would always struggle to do.

Over the next couple of weeks, Casie's room housed three people. Micah, barely left the room, looking after Casie, and Arthur in turn.

Hosea came to see them daily, to check on their wounds, and make sure they were healing properly.

After about a week, Casie was able to wear a shirt, without too much pain, and Arthur was strong enough to sit.

The three outlaws, became closer still. Even to the point, where Micah, and Arthur became friends, much to Casie's joy.

Micah, took every opportunity, to scold the pair for heading out on that fateful day, without him. Insisting that, had he been there, then the result would have been entirely different. If he had been with them, Colm O'Driscoll, would have been "pushing up daisies", as he so aptly put it.

Dutch opened the door, to Casie's room. Micah, Arthur and Casie, sat on one of the beds, playing poker.

Dutch rolled his eyes "If you two, are well enough to play poker, I'm guessing you're well enough to ride!"

Micah snapped his head round, to look at Dutch. He was about to open his mouth, but Dutch spoke first.

"Don't worry Micah, seems like you three are joined at the hip, these days," he laughed "I like it! So all three of you, meet me by the horses, we're heading into town."

Casie glanced at Dutch "Are we going on a job?" she asked hopefully. Boredom had begun to set in, so she was hoping the answer would be yes.

Dutch shook his head. "Not yet, but I have a plan, which I need to discuss with the three of you," he smiled, "I think you're gonna like it."

He turned on his heel, and headed down to the horses.

Casie, headed down the stairs of the house, closely followed by Micah, and Arthur. As they approached the horses, they noticed Dutch was already mounted, and was looking impatient.

They quickly mounted up, and followed Dutch, out of Shady Belle.

"So, what's this all about, Dutch?" Arthur asked, keen to know what the latest plan would be.

"Patience, my boy. Lets just say, if this goes smoothly, we won't be running any more, and Colm will get his just deserts."

Casie smiled, "Don't mind so much about the running, but, if this means that bastard will get payback, then I'm all for it."

"I'm with Casie, on that. Nothing would give me greater pleasure, than to put a bullet in that bastard's head, for what he did to Casie and Arthur." Micah growled.

"C'mon," Dutch scolded, "enough chit-chat lets ride," and he pushed The Count into a gallop, closely followed by the others.

On arriving in St. Denis, they headed for a Doyle's tavern.

Dutch entered the saloon first, and scanned the room, finding just who he was looking for, Josiah Trelawny.

He smiled, and headed towards the table, closely followed by Micah, and Casie. Arthur took a detour, to the bar, and grabbed a bottle and five glasses, and joined them, at the table.

Josiah, poured the drinks, and handed the first two, to Casie and Arthur,"I hear, you two ran into a little trouble," he said.

Casie smiled at Josiah, "You could say that! Are you gonna assist us, in a little payback?"

Josiah smiled. "In a roundabout way, but this is Dutch's idea, so..."

Dutch laughed. "OK, so two things. First we need payback, for what Colm did to Arthur and Casie. Second, we need to go, somewhere safe, so we can stop running."

"How are these two linked?" Arthur asked, looking slightly confused."

Dutch smiled "In order for us to leave, me need money. We have money, stashed in Blackwater. But, Blackwater, is buzzing with Pinkertons, and bounty hunters." He paused, and took a drink. "But, what if, the Pinkertons, were distracted. Distracted enough, to leave Blackwater."

Micah scoffed. "Why would they do that, they know we won't go back for the money, all the while they're there, or if we do, its curtains for us."

Josiah grinned, "unless, they had a good reason to leave Blackwater. A reason, like Colm O'Driscoll and his whole gang."

Casie laughed. "I think I get it. Are you sure it will work," she glanced between Dutch, and Josiah.

Arthur frowned. "I don't. What are you gonna do?"

Josiah smiled, he did love Arthur, but he could be a bit dense at times. "We let the Pinkertons know, the location of the O'Driscoll hideout. They want him, just as much as they want you boys," he laughed, "well, maybe not as much, but enough. Anyway, when they head out from Blackwater, en mass, then we head in, and retrieve the money."

Dutch smiled. "Then we get a boat, and leave the country!"

"Just one thing? Who's going into Blackwater for the money?" Micah asked, thinking he knew what the answer would be, and that he wasn't going to like it.

Josiah looked at Casie and smiled. "Casie, and I, will be retrieving the money."

"No, its too dangerous!" Micah snapped.

"For once, I agree with Micah," Arthur piped up. "She's been hurt too many times, lately. Someone else should go."

"Oh shut up, I'm going. Neither of you two can go, nor can Dutch." Casie smiled at Josiah, "when do we leave?"

Dutch frowned at Casie, "Steady on, you will be going, but there are plans to be made. Don't worry boys, I have a contingency plan in place, should anything go wrong."

After further discussion, Dutch outlined his plan.

Josiah would go into Blackwater, drop a note into the sheriff's office, with the location of Colm O'Driscolls hideout. He would return to Casie, who would be waiting just above the ford, on the main road into Blackwater, on this side of the river. Charles, would wait with Casie. Once the Pinkertons left Blackwater, Casie and Josiah, would retrieve the money. The route back, was the most important part. There would be members of the gang, waiting along the route back. If for any reason, Josiah and Casie, didn't appear, at the designated time, then they would all meet up near the ford, and fight their way in and out, to rescue, Josiah and Casie if needed. Charles would head to each checkpoint, giving each person, the time when they should expect Casie, and Josiah to be there.

The route was, on leaving Blackwater, Casie and Josiah would head towards the Owanjila Dam, and then onto Strawberry. Arthur, would be waiting in Strawberry for them. They would then take the road out of Strawberry towards Riggs station, over the Dakota River and ride toward Flatneck Station, where Micah would be waiting. They would then head towards Scarlett Meadows. At the Lemoyne county line, Javier would be waiting for them. Once Javier was with them, they would head towards Rhodes, where Dutch would join them for the last leg back to Shady Belle.

They would then wait, for a couple of days, to hear whether Colm O'Driscoll had been killed or captured.

Dutch had decided, that Australia, would be their final destination. Once they knew that Colm was out of the picture, they would get passage on a boat. There would be enough money, for the boat, and to buy some land, when they arrived.


	27. Chapter 27 - Money and Revenge

When they returned, to Shady Belle, Dutch revealed the plan to the rest of the gang.

Micah and Arthur, were still not happy about Casie heading into Blackwater.

Casie, on the other hand, was excited. Mostly because she was fed up, of being stuck in the house. Given half a chance, she would have suggested that her, Arthur and Micah, do a quick robbery, before Blackwater. But Dutch laid down the law. No one was going to do anything, until they had retrieved the money from Blackwater. After that, no one would need to do anything. Because they would have plenty of money.

The day finally arrived for the plan to be put into action.

Arthur and Micah, stood near the horses, watching Casie, prepare Ice for the trip, with Josiah.

"I ain't happy about this, ya know" Arthur said, moaning at Casie.

"Me either," Micah added. "Have you stowed your rifle?"

"And extra bullets, make sure you have enough," Arthur said, peering into Casie's saddle bags.

"Will you two just quit it, I'm quite capable ya know." she scowled.

Arthur sighed. "Can't help caring about ya, can I?"

Casie smiled, the scowl disappearing from her face. "I know, and I love you both," she said, looking at Arthur, then at Micah.

Casie walked over to Arthur, and gave him a hug. He hugged her back. She then walked over to Micah, and hugged him. He hugged her back, and kissed her on the forehead.

Dutch walked over to where Casie and Josiah were getting ready to leave.

Casie! He called.

Casie spun round, with a smile on her face. Dutch placed a hand on her face, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Just be careful, Ok?" He said, seriously.

Casie gave Dutch a warm hug, turned and mounted her horse.

"I'll be back, before you know it." She said smiling.

Josiah mounted his horse, and Charles mounted his.

The three riders, left Shady Belle, and headed towards Blackwater.

Dutch sighed. If there had been any other way, he would have chosen it. The last thing he wanted to do, was to put Casie in any danger. But that was exactly what he was doing.

Dutch looked at Micah and Arthur. The worried look on their faces, said it all.

"C'mon you two, lets have a drink. We'll head out in a couple of hours." he said, calmly.

Micah and Arthur, followed Dutch into the house, knowing that Casie's fate, was completely out of their control.

The three riders, rode towards Blackwater at a steady pace. There was no point pushing the horses too hard, plus Casie knew that Josiah wasn't the best rider.

"Josiah? Do you think, this is going to work?" she asked.

Josiah laughed "Why wouldn't it? It's risky, but what plan isn't!"

Casie frowned."I mean, all the Pinkertons rushing off to get Colm and his gang, won't they suspect something?"

"My dear Casie, you give them far more intelligence, than they actually possess, wouldn't you agree, Charles?" he glanced, at the other man.

"Maybe, they haven't done such a great job of finding us, or the O'Driscolls." Charles replied, not really wanting to get drawn into a conversation with the Englishman.

Casie thought for a moment, "Josiah, you will be coming with us? I mean to Australia."

Josiah, thought for a moment. "I don't think so, Casie. If anything, I would probably return home, to England. But more likely I'll stay here."

"Please Josiah, you have to come, you're one of my best friends. I don't think I would have made it through, if it wasn't for you." She said.

Josiah smiled, he did like Casie. "Lets get the money first, we can think about everything else, afterwards."

Casie began to wonder, if everyone would go to Australia. They'd all stayed together so far, and she hoped everyone would want to make the trip. But, having said that, she didn't think that Dutch had thought it through. Would everyone, actually want to settle in a completely different country.

Dutch, Micah, Arthur and Javier, walked towards the horses. It had been a few hours since the others had left. It was now time for each of them to head towards their designated locations.

Dutch was the first to peel off from the group.

"Good luck boys," he said, "remember to stay calm, I trust Casie and Josiah to pull this off."

He headed off towards the Rhodes saloon, to wait for their return.

The group then headed towards the Lemoyne border, where Javier was to wait. Few words were spoken, just a quick wave of his hand, and Arthur and Micah, continued on their way.

As they headed towards Flatneck station, Arthur broke the silence.

"Ya know, Micah. I never really thanked you, ya know, when I was laid up." he said, awkwardly.

Micah shrugged. "You would have done the same for me."

Arthur laughed, "Nah, I would have probably shot you in the other shoulder!"

Micah laughed, wondering whether Arthur was joking.

It didn't take long for them to reach Flatneck station. Which left Arthur heading towards Strawberry on his own.

It also gave him time to think, which wasn't a great idea, because he wasn't convinced that this was a very good plan at all. Still time would tell.

Once Josiah, Casie and Charles reached the ford. The three made camp, on the cliff side above. Out of sight of any Pinkertons, who might ride through, but with a good enough view, so that they could see.

Josiah then headed towards Blackwater, alone. To deliver the bait.

It was only a short ride into Blackwater, so Casie, reckoned that if it all went according to plan, Josiah should be back in about an hour.

Casie's timing, was spot on. She saw Josiah, cross the ford. He wasn't being followed.

A few minutes later he entered their makeshift camp.

"Any problems?" She asked, hopefully.

Josiah smiled "None, but I didn't wait around for the sheriff to read the note. Now we just have to wait."

"What do you think they'll do?" Casie asked, hoping the wait wouldn't be too long.

Charles spoke. "I would imagine, they'll send out a scout. To check the camp. Once he realises the tip is good, he'll ride back to Blackwater. Then hopefully we should see the Pinkertons flood out of Blackwater."

Josiah nodded. "It could be a long wait. I suggest we take turns watching."

Charles looked at Josiah, "You and Casie get some rest, I'll take the first watch."

The sun was beginning to set, when Charles saw two riders cross the ford, from the direction of Blackwater. Two Pinkertons, hopefully heading towards Colm's camp. From here, it would be a two to three hour ride. He settled down, for a long wait. Deciding not to disturb, Casie or Josiah. They would need to be fully rested, before heading into Blackwater. But likely that would be tomorrow now.

Casie woke, it was dark. She glanced across at Charles, who lay on his stomach, scanning the ford.

"Why didn't you wake me, I would have taken a turn at watching." She complained.

Charles smiled. "You need to be sharp, for when you and Josiah, head into Blackwater."

"Have you seen anything yet?" She asked.

Charles nodded. "two riders, headed out just after sunset, and...Sshh," he said, as he pointed towards the ford, "same two riders, heading back in," he smiled. "Go back to sleep Casie, I doubt the rest will head out until dawn."

Casie patted Charles on the shoulder and headed back to her bedroll.

Charles was, of course, right. Casie and Josiah, woke at sunrise, and joined Charles at the cliff edge, surveying the ford. It wasn't long before a mass of riders crossed the ford. Casie wasn't sure how many, but they were mostly Pinkertons, and a few bounty hunters, most likely working for the Pinkertons.

Casie backed away from the edge of the cliff.

"C'mon lets go!" she said, excitedly.

"No, just wait." Josiah said.

Josiah had made the right called, about fifteen minutes later, another group of Pinkertons crossed the ford. They headed in the same direction as the first group.

"Do you think there are any more, Josiah?" Casie asked.

Josiah smiled, "I guess there is only one way to find out, lets go."

How long do you need? Charles asked

"No more than a couple of hours, Let Arthur know, then you better head off to the others." Josiah replied, mounting his horse.

Casie mounted Ice, and she and Josiah headed into Blackwater.

They headed straight for the church.

"What are we doing here, are you going to pray for guidance?" Casie laughed.

Josiah smiled. Not exactly, he said, scouring the graves.

He finally found what he was looking for. Casie looked at the gravestone.

Greta Van Der Linde - Loving mother.

"He buried it with his mother!" she exclaimed.

Josiah nodded. "You would have thought, that if the Pinkertons had an ounce of sense, they might have looked here."

Casie shook her head "I doubt whether the Pinkertons would stoop to grave robbing!"

Josiah glanced around the graveyard. It was deserted, except for the two of them. "You better keep watch, Casie. We don't want anyone, disturbing us."

Casie nodded, "you better hurry up though."

Casie stood by the churchyard entrance. She wasn't sure what she would do, if someone came along. Didn't seem right somehow, to shoot someone in a graveyard.

It seemed like ages, that Casie had been waiting. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, which caused her to jump, almost out of her skin. She drew her revolver and spun around.

Josiah held his hands up in mock surrender, grinning.

"That so wasn't funny," she scolded him, then grinned.

Josiah handed her a saddlebag, "stow this, on your horse." he said, carrying another one over to his horse.

Casie couldn't believe how heavy the bag was, but if the score, was as big as she had been led to believe then it was no real surprise.

She stowed the saddle bag on Ice, and mounted up.

Josiah Mounted his horse and the pair headed west, then north towards the Owanjila Dam. They rode at a steady trot, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. They saw a couple of riders, smiled and said good morning. No bounty hunters, or Pinkertons in sight.

Once they were over the Dam, they pushed their horses on a bit faster, and headed for the rendezvous point in Strawberry.

Arthur sat on the steps of the hotel. Every few minutes he would look at his pocket watch, then scold himself, for being so impatient.

It had been about an hour and a half, since Charles had left, he'd said to give them a couple. Arthur couldn't help being nervous. Dutch's plans, just lately, hadn't been great. He knew, that Dutch cared a great deal, for Casie, but even so. Poor kid had been shot, and beaten half to death. She really didn't need any more grief.

His thoughts were disturbed, by the sound of hooves, he looked up. A site for sore eyes, Casie and Josiah!

"Casie! Thank goodness!" he exclaimed, as he ran over to her, and grabbed her hand.

"See Arthur, I told you I would be fine," she said, squeezing his hand, "But we better hurry, we don't want Micah, shooting up Flatneck station, because we're late!" She whispered.

Arthur smiled, and quickly mounted his horse.

"C'mon, lets get outta here," he said, Laughing.

About an hour later, they were approaching Flatneck station. Casie, could see Baylock, but no sign of Micah. As they approached the horse, Casie called out.

"Micah?"

No reply, where was he. He couldn't be far, his horse was here.

Before she had a chance, to call out again, she felt herself being dragged of her horse.

Micah grabbed Casie, and hugged her. "Jeez, thank Christ your ok," he said hugging her.

Casie hugged Micah back, "of course I am, you idiot," she laughed.

Micah cupped her face, in his hands, and looked her in the eye, "if I'm an idiot, for caring about you, then that's what I am," he said seriously, kissing her on the forehead.

"C'mon," she said, as she pulled away, Javier will be waiting.

Casie remounted Ice, and waiting for Micah, to mount Baylock. She found it quite sweet, that two hardened outlaws, had been so worried about her, and hadn't even asked if they had managed to retrieve the stash.

The four riders, according to Dutch's plan, headed for the Lemoyne border.

As they reached the border, Javier, joined the riders

"Any problems?" he asked, nonchalantly.

Casie smiled, "none at all, lets go and find Dutch, and get back home."

As they approached town, Casie thought for a minute.

"Maybe, one of you should go and get Dutch, it might look a bit odd, if we all ride in together. We are supposed to be keeping a low profile, after all!"

Arthur nodded. "Wait here, I'll go and get him."

Arthur headed into Rhodes, He guessed Dutch would be in the saloon, so he headed there first.

He found him seated at the bar, deep in thought.

"Dutch," he said as he approached the bar.

Dutch looked up, a worried look on his face.

"What's happened, where are the others, Casie?"

Arthur smiled "Its all good. Casie thought it better, if a whole posse didn't ride into town."

Dutch stood up,"no problems then?"

"None, apart from everyone worrying about Casie!" he said smiling.

They headed out the saloon, mounted up.

Arthur scanned the main street.

"What's wrong?" Dutch asked, looking slightly worried.

Arthur smiled, "Nothin', just checking. My suspicious nature, I guess."

Dutch laughed, "Nothin' wrong with being careful, son. C'mon lets get outta here."

They rode out of town, in the direction where, Arthur had left the others. Arthur, breathed half a sigh of relief, when he found them, where he had left them.

Dutch rode over to Casie. "Everything ok?" he said smiling.

Casie smiled back, "Everything went perfectly,"

Dutch put a hand on her cheek, "I knew you were the best person for this job."

Josiah coughed.

"Oh and Josiah of course," Dutch said, laughing, "now lets get home!"

They all rode to Shady Belle, in high spirits. The icing on the cake, would be hearing that Colm O'Driscoll, had got his just deserts. But that would have to wait a couple of days.


	28. Chapter 28 - Payback

Josiah Trelawny, rode into Shady Belle. It had been about a week, since he had returned from Blackwater, with Casie.

Everyone in camp, had been in high spirits. Knowing that in the near future, they would finally all be free. Josiah, was still unsure, whether he would leave with the rest of the gang. Despite Casie's plea's, he still quite liked his life here.

He reached into his saddle bag and pulled out the latest edition of the Saint Denis Times. He wasn't sure how Dutch, and the others would react to the headlines. He jumped off his horse, and headed towards the main house.

Dutch sat on the front porch, on a bench, reading. Josiah coughed, just so that Dutch knew he was there.

Dutch looked up from his book, and smiled.

"I've bought you news," the Englishman said, handing him the latest edition of the newspaper.

Dutch started reading, and threw the newspaper down in disgust. "How is this even possible?" he yelled angrily.

Arthur, who had been watching, from the main campfire walked across.

"What's going on? He asked, looking bemused.

Dutch picked up the newspaper, and handed it to Arthur.

Arthur looked at the headline. Pinkertons route O'Driscoll gang at Hanging dog ranch, Gang Leader escapes once again.

"This doesn't change anything, Dutch. We can still leave...can't we?" he asked.

Dutch glared at Arthur, "of course we can't. I can't leave here, not until I know that bastard is dead."

Arthur sighed. "What happened to revenge, being a fools game?"

"Don't question me on this, Arthur. Just don't!" Dutch said, angrily. He got up, and went into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Arthur sighed, and looked at Josiah. "What now? He won't listen to me!"

Josiah shook his head. "I'll see if I can find Casie, maybe she'll be able to talk to him." he said, as he grabbed the newspaper.

Josiah, had to walk right to the outskirts of the camp, to find Casie. She was with Micah, shooting bottles.

Josiah rolled his eyes. "Good to see that the pair of you are keeping busy." He said, sarcastically.

Micah turned around, and scowled. Casie, on the other hand, just laughed.

"We're just making sure we don't get rusty, as we're not actually allowed to go off and do any jobs." she said.

Josiah, handed Casie the newspaper. "Dutch wont leave, until he's dead. Myself and Arthur, thought perhaps you could talk him around."

Casie read the headline, and scowled. She then passed the newspaper, to Micah.

"Why would I talk him around?" She said, angrily, "I agree with him. What about you Micah, what do you think?"

Micah, read the headline, and sighed "I want him dead, just as much as you and Dutch, but..."

"But what?" Casie interrupted, "you saw what that bastard did to me, and to Arthur!" She growled.

Micah rolled his eyes, "I know, but with the O'Driscolls out of the frame, the Pinkertons will be on our trail, we're still wanted ya know. If we can get away, I say we should go."

Casie snatched the newspaper out of Micah's hand, "I never thought you'd be so Yella," she yelled, as she stormed off towards the house.

"I ain't Yella, just being realistic, how the hell do ya think we can even find him?" Micah yelled at Casie, throwing his arms in the air, in annoyance.

Casie threw the doors open, and stormed into Dutch's room. Casie threw the newspaper down on the table. Dutch spun round, "I suppose, you're gonna tell me to forget about Colm?" He glared, at Casie.

"Like hell I am," she yelled. "What that bastard did to me, I wanna gut him, or put a bullet in his brain, or watch him hang."

Dutch held his arms wide, and Casie walked towards him. He hugged her, and she hugged him back.

Dutch cupped her face, in his hands.

"I promise you, Casie. We'll do whatever we need to, to find him, and kill him. I won't rest, until he's dead, after what he did to you."

"How though?" She asked, "Everyone else, thinks we should just forget about him. Where do we start?"

Dutch took a step back. "We have money, and money will loosen tongues. I don't care, if we have to use it all to find him, we will find him, Casie, I swear."

Casie nodded. "What do we do first?"

"We leave, first thing, in the morning," he said. "Just you and me. If everyone else isn't with us, then we'll do it alone. I'll tell them, we're off to St. Denis, to sort out the ship to Australia."

Casie nodded, and walked back to her room, to prepare for a trip.

Micah, and Josiah decided to go and find Arthur. If anyone could talk any sense into Casie, it would be Arthur.

Arthur sat by the fire, drinking a beer.

"Have you spoken with Casie?" Micah asked, sitting next to Arthur.

"No," he shrugged, "But Dutch ain't listening to me, what did Casie say about the whole business?"

"She agrees with Dutch," Josiah, interjected. "This is worrying, Arthur."

"Worrying," Micah glared at Josiah, "that's the fucking understatement of the year, she even called me yella!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows, "If anyone else had done that, they'd either be unconscious or dead!"

Micah sighed, "ya know I care about Casie. This ain't gonna end well. You know that Arthur. We gotta do somethin'."

"Let me think," Arthur said, frowning, "talking one of em round, may be possible, but both, that's gonna be a struggle."

"Well think fast, before one of 'em does somethin' stupid!" Micah snapped.

The following morning, just as the sun was rising, Dutch looked in on Casie, but the room was empty. He looked out the window, and saw Casie, already by the horses. He smiled to himself, wishing that the rest of the gang, could be as loyal as Casie. He left the room, and made his way downstairs, to join Casie.

As soon as Casie saw Dutch, walking across camp, she smiled. They always seemed to be on the same wavelength, especially just lately. Dutch, was carrying some saddlebags across his shoulder. She wondered how much of the money, that she had rescued, from Blackwater, they would actually need to find the whereabouts of Colm. She also wondered, if Colm, would have any idea, it was Dutch and her, who screwed his gang over. If Colm knew, then he would also know, that they would be coming for him. She hoped he didn't. She would love to see the look on his face, when they found him, and ended him.

Dutch put the saddlebag onto The Count, and they both mounted, their respective horses.

"Where do we start?" she asked.

Dutch smiled. "They worked mostly out of New Hanover, around Valentine, so we'll head their first. Someone, has got to know something."

They headed out of Shady Belle. Lenny was on guard duty. Dutch just waved, and said "Back later."

Once they were on the road, they pushed on hard. The sooner they started the hunt, the less chance of the trail going cold.

"Do you think the Pinkertons got them all? I mean his gang?" She asked Dutch, as they arrived on the outskirts of Valentine.

Dutch shook his head, "There were bound to be a few gang members out at the time, looking for scores. That's likely where he'll head. I'll have a word at the station first, a few bucks usually gets a fair amount of information. Only way those poor bastards make ends meet, the pittance that the railroad company pays 'em, then we'll check out any camps around Valentine."

Dutch hitched his horse at the station "Stay here Casie, I'll see what I can find out."

Casie nodded, and waited with the horses, while Dutch headed inside.

Dutch hung around inside the station, until there was no one else at the kiosk. He approached the Station Clerk. Leaning on the counter, he whispered. "I'm after a little information." He slid twenty dollars across the counter.

The station clerk looked around, to make sure no one was watching.

"What d'ya need?" he said quietly.

"Colm O'Driscoll" Dutch growled the name.

The colour drained from the station clerks face, and he swallowed hard.

"It's gonna cost you more than twenty dollars," he whispered.

Dutch slid another two, twenty dollar bills across the counter.

"There's a camp, up on Calibans Seat, last I heard, he was hiding out up there. You didn't hear that from me though."

Dutch smiled. "Nice doing business with you." He said, as he headed out of the station.

Casie saw him smiling, as he walked out of the station.

"Well?" She said, hopefully.

"He's camped up on Calibans Seat," he said, smiling, "lets go get the bastard." He mounted, The Count, and the pair of them headed off, to finally give Colm O'Driscoll what he deserved.

Arthur, sat on the side of his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The door to the room, burst open, and Micah stood there with a face, like thunder.

"What the hell do you want?" Arthur snapped. He hated people coming into his room uninvited.

"They've gone!" He growled, angrily.

"Who?" Arthur looked bemused.

"Who do you think, you fucking idiot, Dutch and Casie!" he said, as he rolled his eyes.

Arthur stood up, and looked out the window, towards where the horses were hitched. The two white Arabs, were no where to be seen.

"Fuck,"he said, under his breath. "They've gone looking for Colm."

"Well don't just stand there, looking stupid, lets go after 'em," Micah yelled, heading towards the door.

Arthur sighed, "you think the pair of them, can't handle Colm?"

Micah shoved his hands in his pocket, "it's not that, you'll probably think I'm panicking, but...I think its a trap."

Arthur stared at Micah and laughed, "oh, you're an expert on traps now, are ya? The person, who never plans anything, just goes in, all guns blazing!"

Micah stuck his hands on his hips, "So you think its normal, that the newspaper, waits a week, to report the O'Driscoll gang, being taken out, eh?"

Arthur stopped laughing, "lets go talk to Josiah, you might have a point."

Arthur and Micah, found Josiah, getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going, Josiah?" Arthur asked.

"Just back to St. Denis, I have some business to attend to." He replied.

Arthur put his hand, on Josiah's shoulder. "It may have to wait, Micah thinks we may have a problem. Dutch and Casie, have gone. Looking for Colm, we think."

Josiah sighed. "That's not really a huge surprise, what's the problem?"

"Don't you find it a bit strange, that a big story, like the Pinkertons wiping out the O'Driscolls, took a week to reach the papers?" Micah asked.

Josiah frowned, "Now you mention it, yes. It shouldn't have taken more than a couple of days," Josiah paused, "unless..."

"Unless what?" Arthur asked.

Some of the colour, drained from the Englishman's face, "you better go and get Charles, we're going to need a good tracker. Because, if I'm not mistaken, Dutch and Casie, could be in grave danger."

Dutch and Casie, reached the base of Calibans Seat. There was no way that the horses, would make it to the top, so they would have to continue the journey on foot.

Dutch glanced up at the plateau, "You better stay here, with the horses."He said, to Casie.

Casie, scowled at him. "No way, I wanna see that bastard die."

Dutch sighed. "I don't want to put you in any more danger, Casie. Please, just stay here."

Casie shook her head "No, not this time Dutch, I love you, but he's hurt us both, in different ways, we should do this together."

"Ok, but you do exactly as I say," he said sternly.

Casie nodded. They both dismounted, and started the ascent, up to the top of Calibans Seat.

As they reach, the plateau, the could see the small campsite ahead. Dutch motioned for Casie, to stay low.

Colm O'Driscoll, sat by the campfire, a solitary figure.

Dutch drew his gun, and Casie did the same.

Dutch pointed his gun at Colm O'Driscoll. "Turn around Colm, I wanna see your face, when I put a bullet in your head."

Colm O'Driscoll turned around, and grinned at Dutch, "I knew you'd come looking for me, you're so predictable."

He glanced at Casie. "And you brought, your little brat, with you!"

Casie, cocked the hammer, on her gun. "I'm still alive, no thanks to you."

She pointed the gun, at Colm O'Driscolls ankle, and pulled the trigger.

Colm O'Driscoll, stopped grinning, and growled in pain, as the bullet hit bone.

Casie and Dutch, heard the sound of a hammer click, "that'll do, you two, hands where we can see 'em"

Casie and Dutch raised there hands, and turned round slowly. Three Pinkertons stood there, with guns aimed.

"On your knees!" The agent commanded.

Casie and Dutch, knelt, their hands still raised.

One of the agents, took the guns, which were still in their hands. Then proceeded to tie, there hands, behind their backs.

"My name is Agent Williams, of the Pinkerton Detective Agency. Dutch Van Der Linde, Casie Van Der Linde, You are being arrested for multiple murder and robbery."

Agent Williams, looked at one of the other Pinkertons, "Agent McGregor, go and deal with Mr O'Driscoll's injury, then tie him up."

He then looked at the other Agent, "Agent Miles, get the horses ready, we need to get these scumbags to St. Denis."


End file.
